Lima, OH
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Eleven years after graduation. *Chapter 48 added*
1. Chapter 1

**June 22, 2023**

**We'll stay in touch. Everyone hears that during their graduation. Your best friends insist you'll always be best friends, but it doesn't happen. Not for the lack of trying, but life gets in the way. People move away, get new careers, and families. It takes effort to maintain relationships. It was a shock when Kurt's brother called him and said everyone was going back to Lima for a reunion. Their father's health was getting worse and after a long talk, Kurt decided to move back to Lima.**

**Back to Lima. Kurt never thought he'd ever do it, but here he was driving all the way back to Ohio. Why was his heart racing? He knew it would be a little bit awkward at first, but New Directions was a family no matter how long they had been apart. It had been a year since he saw his father anyway, it was due.**

"**Are you okay? You've been quiet for the past hour." Blaine looked away from the road for a moment to look at his husband. Kurt smirked as he looked at the passing scenery.**

"**Is it that odd that I'm quiet?" He chuckled.**

"**Actually it is. In all my years with you, I don't think ive heard you this quiet. You talk in your sleep." Blaine said as he switched lanes. Kurt shrugged.**

"**I'm just thinking about seeing everyone. It should be interesting." He said.**

"**As long as Mercedes and Santana doesn't start singing **_**Star Hope**_**, I'll be happy." It was true. Kurt would love to go a whole day without hearing **_**Star Hope**_**. It was one of the most over played songs on the airways. Last year, when Kurt had heard it for the first time, he thought it was a catchy song. But now…. He had always thought Mercedes and Santana sounded beautiful together. He bought their cds proudly, but last summer when they became the newest world sensation, they got old.**

"**Papa, I hafta potty." A little groan came from the back seat. Blaine looked in the rearview mirror. Eliza rubbed her blue eyes and yawned. Kurt turned around and picked her blanket off of the floor.**

"**We'll be at grandpa's in like ten minutes, okay, Pumpkin?" He gave her a large smile, but Eliza was not pleased.**

"**Daddy, now!" She pouted. Kurt shot Blaine a look. Eliza was a very well mannered child. She never raised her voice and when she did, it was for a very legit reason. Why they decided to potty train her two weeks before this move was beyond Kurt. Blaine pressed his foot down a little bit harder on the gas pedal. **

"**Okay, we'll be there in one second, love bug." Kurt sighed and turned back around. Life with a two year was certainly interesting. When they got the call that he woman they had spoken with in Russia had chosen then, their lives changed forever. Three years they waited to expand their family. A lot of money and tears went into getting Eliza. **

**Kurt still thought about the moment they first saw her. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, Boston time, when they got the phone call. They were to be at Logan airport in four hours because their little girl would be arriving. Blaine and Kurt stood at the gate clutching each others hands for an hour.**

**Kurt could have fainted when he saw the little pink car seat. He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't. It was Blaine who picked the two week old up. Kurt's breath was taken away when he saw her. Her bright blue eyes looked up at Blaine as he kissed her brown curls. They were in love.**

"**Daddy?" Eliza sighed. Kurt came back to reality and smiled.**

"**I was just thinking about the day you came to us." He said. Blaine chuckled. Kurt pointed out the car window as they turned down a side road. "Look who's outside." Eliza gasped.**

"**Grandpa! Grandma!" She squealed as she bounced in her car seat. Sure enough Burt and Carole Hummel were stand on the front lawn waving at the car. "Lemme out!"**

"**Hold on." Blaine pulled the car into the driveway. It was so nice to see Burt up an about. A few months ago, he really gave every one a scare. Finn had called late one morning to say Burt was admitted to the hospital with chest pain. By the time, Kurt had got an airplane and went to the hospital, Burt was in surgery repair one of his heart valves.**

"**How's my favorite little girl?" Burt opened the back car door and began to take Eliza out of her seat. Kurt stepped out and stretched. Carole came running, drawing him into a tight hug.**

"**You guys must be hungry and tired." She said as she squeezed her step-son.**

"**We are. Is Finn here yet?" Kurt asked as he pulled away. Carole shook her head.**

"**He'll be here soon." Carole went over to Blaine and gave him a tight hug. "Do you boys want something to eat?"**

"**I think peanut over there needs the restroom." Blaine said.**

"**I'll take her." Burt didn't want to let his granddaughter go. She was his world. The group slowly made their way into the home. Kurt looked around. It was so strange to be here. Nothing had changed with the exception over wedding and baby photos every where. Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a little squeeze.**

"**Go lay down, Baby. You look like you might pass out." Blaine gave Kurt's cheek a little peck. Kurt nodded. He was incredibly tired, but he always hated to admit when Blaine was right.**

**It was the sound of laughter that finally awoke Kurt from his deep sleep. He glanced at the alarm clock by the side of the guest bed. It was six pm. Kurt yawned and stood up. He looked at himself in the dresser mirror. **

"**I look like hell." Kurt sighed. He ran his fingers through his short hair hoping that would improve the way he looked. It didn't. Kurt sighed and left the room.**

"**Daddy!" Eliza came running up the stairs. "Unca Finn is here. We payed."**

"**Did you eat dinner yet?" Kurt asked as he scooped up his little girl.**

"**Papa said we wait." She said. Kurt sighed. He hated when people waited for him. He walked downstairs and into the dinning room.**

"**Kurt!" Finn stood up smiling. It always amazed Kurt that his step-bother always looked so fresh and young. The kid had good genes Blaine told him. Maybe it was just that Finn was a good guy. "Long time no see. I've missed you."**

"**I've missed you too." Kurt embraced him. This felt good. It had been too long since he had been home. Why had he feared Lima so much? This was his home.**

"**I hope you boys are hungry!" Quinn came out of the kitchen holding half a turkey. Kurt smiled at the woman. It took a while for him to accept Quinn into the family when Finn and Quinn first got engaged. It was hard for him to put past silly high school drama.**

**It was the night of Finn's twentieth birthday, Kurt's opinion had changed of Quinn. He, Blaine, Finn, and Quinn drove up to Toledo to celebrate. Dinner, drinks, and a bunch of laughs. Everything was going fine until Blaine and Quinn left to go to the bathroom. To this day, Kurt really doesn't know the whole story. But in the middle of a talk about college, a lot of commotion coming from the back of the bar interrupted the conversation.**

"**I don't care!" Quinn screamed. Kurt and Finn jumped up and rushed over to the scene. Blaine was nursing a split lip and Quinn looked like she was ready for blood. "We need to leave this place. It's full of animals."**

"**What is going on?" Finn asked grabbing his then fiancé's hand. Quinn looked like she was going to cry. She took in a deep breath.**

"**That man over there said something about Blaine and I couldn't take it. Why can't every one just get over themselves and accept people for who they are?" She asked. Kurt looked at Quinn. She was upset. Someone had made a homophobic remark and Quinn stood up for Blaine. It was then he forgave her for everything that had happened in high school.**

"**Kurt are you hungry?" Blaine looked across the table at his husband. Kurt nodded. "Mr. Space cadet over there."**

"**Sorry." Kurt smiled, putting Eliza in her booster seat. "I'm famished. Quinn, you look amazing. You must tell me your secret." Quinn turned three shades of red.**

"**Oh don't be silly. I look horrible." She said placing the bird in the middle of the table. "I've been out of work for two months and it's driving me insane."**

"**Still no bites?" Carole asked as she pulled up a chair. Quinn shook her head.**

"**When Ohio national closed, the other banks scooped every one up but me. You'd think being with the bank for six years would get you in somewhere, but it hasn't." She shrugged her shoulders. "Something is bound to give. I mean, it's a bank. One has to have a position eventually. I'll take a teller job at this point."**

"**Something will open up. It always does." Blaine said, "At the old school I worked at, they kept on threatening to get rid up the Choir and Drama classes. It got to the point where we all started looking for other jobs. Thank god, McKinley was looking for someone when we decided to move back here."**

"**What about you Kurt? Have anything lined up here?" Finn asked as he scooped a large pile of potatoes onto his plate.**

"**I don't think there are a lot of jobs for me here." He said. That was one of his fears. Thank god, Blaine had a teaching license or they would be screwed. Back in Boston, he worked at the museum of fine arts. Kurt loved it there. He knew every little part of the Linde family Wing. Every little painting and plaque there. Somehow he didn't think he could find a job in Lima that knew of Manuel de Santaren or any other contemporary artist. Maybe he could find a room with dogs painted on Velvet somewhere here. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." Burt shook his head.**

"**I'll ask my friend Mitch. He might know of a place you could check out." He said. Kurt gave him a thankful smile. His father did try. "When is the big reunion?"**

"**Tomorrow. At the school." Quinn said twirling her wedding band around as she often did when she did when she was nervous.**

"**How exciting!" Carole said wiping some gravy off of Eliza's cheek. "It'll be good to see everyone again. I see Noah all the time. He's a nice young man." Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.**


	2. Journey

**June 23, 2023**

**It was strange for Blaine to be here at McKinley. He'd be working here in about two months, but he still thought about his senior year here. That was an insane year. Leaving Dalton and coming here was hard, but for his education it was the best choice. Why would he stay at Dalton when they got rid of his favorite thing about it?**

"**Are you getting your own classroom?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.**

"**Not really. The whole backstage is up for my taking. There's a lot of work to do in there. I will get my own office they said." Blaine told his husband, "I'll have to come in a few weeks before the year starts to get things organized."**

**Blaine was extremely excited to get started this school year. McKinley had a great reputation for being one of the best for the arts and that is what he was excited for. Maybe they would do Grease or The King and I. Maybe he would even help out the show choir. They were bigger than the football team here. **

"**Took you guys long enough." Finn said walking down the hallway.**

"**Eliza was being a brat." Kurt said. He always tried to get her into pink, but she always fought it. Her favorite color was purple, so finally after a twenty minute fight, Kurt just gave in. She was a lot like him. Very opinioned when it came to what she wore.**

"**There they are." Quinn said, spinning her wedding band around. Tina came running down the hallway. She looked amazing. Heels, tight skirt, she looked divine.**

"**I love your short hair!" Was the first thing that came from Kurt's mouth. Tina laughed as she hugged Kurt.**

"**I chopped it off when the baby came. It's so much easier." She flipped her hair back with some laughter. As if on instinct, Both she and Blaine took out photos of the kids. "This is Phillip. He just turned two. He is such a handful and very kinetic like his daddy."**

"**Oh he is adorable. Look at those eyes." Blaine showed Kurt the photograph, "This is Eliza. She'll be three in November. She's amazing."**

"**Come on. Everyone is in the choir room waiting." Tina said ushering them down the hallway. As soon as Kurt stepped into the room, he felt like he was home. Already he wanted to break out into song. Maybe sing some songs by Judy, Barbara, or Liza. A little dance here or there. It had been too long.**

**Kurt looked around the room with all his old friends in it. It was weird. Everyone was sitting in their old chairs. Maybe it was just to be silly or maybe that is where they felt more comfortable. A few people were missing. Kurt frowned as he looked around as if they would magically appear.**

"**Where's Rachel?" He asked.**

"**Probably forcing her autograph on some passersby." Noah chuckled, "She seems to think people in Lima care about her career." As if on cue, Rachel breezed into the room.**

"**They do care. How often do they get to talk with Tony award winners." Her nose went up into the air as if they were still impressed over her win four years ago. Of course, at the time, everyone was thrilled for her. Blaine and Kurt saw her in Poor Girl. They thought she was amazing. The Tony was well deserved, but with Rachel Barry, she never let it go. The next plays she did had been flops. She was standing still in her career.**

"**I'm sorry, Rachel, but Grammies are more impressive." Santana said walking into the room giving Rachel a look. Nothing changed. Mercedes walked over to Kurt and embraced him.**

"**I'm sorry I haven't called you back. Our schedules have been crazy." She said. "I'm so glad we could come to this. To see everybody is great. I don't even see my husband even while we're on tour."**

"**That's okay. I understand." Kurt said reassuring his old friend. The group of adults sat in the chairs in awkward silence for awhile. They exchanged looks.**

"**I think we should sing Star Hope for you guys." Santana said standing up. Artie threw his hands up.**

"**Please don't do that." He said. Brittany groaned loudly.**

"**I get a headache when I hear that song." She said. Santana frowned. "You need a new hit."**

"**I'm well aware of the fact." Santana said as she sat back down. Another few minutes before anyone spoke up. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe they had grown too far apart.**

"**Drinks. Maybe We should go grab a few drinks." Sam said as he stood up. He had no problem breaking the ice. Yes, this was a tad awkward, but he knew a drink would loosen them all up. They were all adults. No sense pretending they were back in high school.**

**Sam had been right. Grabbing a drink was the right choice. No one at the bar cared who Santana and Mercedes were. No one cared that Kurt and Blaine were gay. No one cared Artie was in a wheel chair. Or as Brittany put it, No one cared that she was a blonde there. Drinks and singing with the jukebox was great. **

"**I cannot believe the two of you have four kids." Quinn shook her head. Artie and Brittany deserved that joy, but Quinn couldn't help but to feel a little jealous.**

**It wasn't fair. Her and Finn were such good people. They went to church every Sunday. They donated to charities, but why couldn't they get pregnant? They had been trying for three years and nothing. Quinn often feared Beth had been her one chance at motherhood. She wouldn't tell Finn that. She didn't want to upset him. She hoped someday their hopes and dreams would come true. They deserved to complete their family.**

"**Oh we're going to have more. I think three more would do. But you know Five more would be even better. It all depends what this one says. He's the bread winner." Brittany nodded looking at her husband. Artie smiled and shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Whatever you want, You'll get." He said. Quinn looked at Finn and gave him a sad smile. He could read her mind and he just wanted to reach over the table and give her a hug. Their turn would come.**

"**So explain to me your job again, Artie." Finn said scratching his head. Artie couldn't help but to laugh. A lot of people wanted him to clarify it.**

"**Well, in simple terms stem cell research. Now that the bill has passed, I have a lot on my table." Artie said, "So many people can benefit from my work. If I can just help one person, then all these years of fighting will be worth it." Finn smiled patting the man on the back.**

"**I think that's amazing." He said, "I always knew you were brilliant."**

"**I married brains." Brittany said nuzzling Artie.**

"**I married beauty." Artie chuckled. They still acted like they were in high school.**

"**Hey Kurt, I hear you're in the art world." Lauren came over to his table and sat down.**

"**I was." He said. Lauren opened up her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. She slid it across the table. "What's this?"**

"**My Phone number." She rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "This is a guy I went to college with. He owns an awesome gallery about a half hour away from Lima. It's like wicked awesome. I think you'd really like it. He's looking for someone to help him out while he opens another one out of state. Granted, it's not as MFA, but it's an opportunity. I told him I'd be giving you his number."**

"**Wow. Thanks." Kurt looked at the phone number. It would be amazing to get a job in the field that he wanted. The quicker he found a job the quicker he could get out of his parents house. "How'd you hear I was looking for a job?"**

"**Lima isn't that big, Brother." Lauren said as she stood up, "Doesn't matter how many years pass, Kurt, us new Direction kids need to stick together. It's in our DNA."**

"**Hey, Blaine, is your little girl a dancer yet?" Mike Chang asked him as he placed a pitcher of beer in front of them. Beer. It was a great thing. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.**

"**We've never really got her into that kind of stuff yet. But hey, if you're interested in taking her under your wing, go for it." He said. Blaine could imagine his little girl a dancer and a star. Mike Chang opened up a very well respected dance studio for children about a year after he and Tina got married. There was a waiting list a year long to get into these classes, so if he was willing in taking Eliza, Blaine would jump at the opportunity.**

"**I wish Mr. Shue could have at least made an appearance." Sam said with slight disappointment. "This reunion isn't the same without him." Everyone fell silent for a moment, but when 'Don't Stop Believin' came onto the jukebox, Everyone looked up and smiled.**

"**Journey." Rachel said with a twinkle in her eyes. As much as they grew to hate that band in high school, now when they heard it, it brought back such fond memories. Memories of competitions. Memories of sleepovers. Memories of friendships once lost. Memories they were determined to make once again.**


	3. Momma

**July 1****st****, 2023**

**Three loads of laundry a day. One maybe two loads of dishes a day. Probably fifteen to twenty diaper changes in a day. About Twenty song sung and thirty dances danced a day. About three hundred kisses given a day and one billion I love yous. Brittany had the best job in the world. She was the stay at home mommy to four gorgeous angels.**

"**Where are you?" Brittany tip toed in to the living room, trying to not make a noise. She could hear giggles coming from beneath the kitchen table. Boy, did she love that sound. She tip toed into the kitchen. Brody was in his high chair munching away at a pile of cheerios. "Brody, have you seen your brother and sisters? I don't know where I put them."**

"**Ro's." He said picking his hand up. It was covered in Cheerios. Brittany winked at him and went to the cupboard.**

"**Too bad I don't know where they are." She shrugged as she pulled out three plastic plates and put them on the counter, "I was going to make everyone peanut butter and banana sandwiches, but since they're not here I guess I'll eat them all." She heard a gasp and a few whispers from beneath the kitchen table. Suddenly, Leyla jumped out and climbed up onto her chair.**

"**I here, Momma." She said. The twins came from beneath the table and sat next to their sister. Tate frowned as he looked at his mother.**

"**Why bananas shaped like dat?" He asked. Brittany looked down at the banana and picked it up.**

"**So everyone could smile." She held it up to her face like a giant yellow smile. Tate's eyes began to twinkle as he burst into laughter. Brittany began to put peanut butter on three pieces of bread.**

"**Momma," Sophia began scratching her head, "Why do birds tweet?"**

"**Because They are in a competition for Which bird has the best singing voice. The birds at our feeder won for the past three years. They're a shoe in this year." Brittany said loading the bread with bananas. The kids nodded as if that all made sense.**

"**Why are fire engines red?" Tate asked.**

"**Because they ate too much licorice and they turned red. They used to be blue." Brittany winked. She cut each sandwich in half and put them in front of her children.**

"**Momma, where is Santa?" Sophia asked as she took a huge bite of her sandwich.**

"**He is in Fiji on vacation. Santa did so much work during Christmas time that he needed a break. So now he and Mrs. Claus are down in Fiji learner to surf. They're even getting sun tans." She said wiping off Brody's face.**

"**Momma, I wove you." Leyla said. Brittany turned and smiled.**

"**I wove you too." She said. There was a point in Brittany's life where she wasn't sure she'd be able to say that. It wasn't like they had been trying to get pregnant at first. It had just happened.**

**The summer of 2019 was a pretty bad one for the Abrams and they had no reason why at the time. In late May, Brittany's mood began to change. She wasn't her normal bubbly self. She was a lot more moody and couldn't stand most of the things Artie said. It was when the 24/7 vomiting started, they really took notice. One night, She had thrown up about twelve times and she just couldn't take it anymore. Artie took her into the emergency room to make sure something wasn't terribly wrong.**

"**Well, congratulations!" The nurse said looking at Brittany's test results. "Looks like the two of you are having a baby." A smile spread across Artie's face.**

"**We're having a baby?" He asked. The nurse nodded as she opened up a drawer.**

"**It sure looks like it. I'm going to listen to the heart beat to make sure everything is okay." She said. Artie looked at Brittany. Her eyes were large and she was pale.**

"**Are you okay, honey?" He asked. She only nodded.**

"**All right, Brittany, just lay back and relax. I'm going to try to find a heartbeat and see how everything is going. I take it this is a surprise?" She asked.**

"**I didn't know I missed a period." Brittany sighed.**

"**Let's see what we hear." She said. The three of them listened to the white noise until they heard a dumdum dumdum, echoing drumbeat. The nurse chuckled smiling at Brittany, "Hear that echoing? There's two heart beats." Arties eyes widened. Brittany frowned.**

"**My baby has two hearts?" She asked, lips quivering. Artie took Brittany's hand and kissed it.**

"**Two babies, Brittany." Artie said. The nurse chuckled as she put everything away.**

"**I'll go get the OB and let her know." The nurse said leaving the room. It was then Brittany burst into tears. Artie looked at her full of concern.**

"**Aren't you happy? I'm thrilled, Britt." He wanted to pull her into his lap and hold her tight. She sobbed even harder.**

"**I Can't do this, Artie. I just can't." She cried.**

"**What? What can't you do?" He asked.**

"**I can't have a baby. I can't have twin babies! I can barely take care of you and me!" Brittany looked up to the ceiling hoping it would just collapse on her. "I'm smart enough to raise a human. I can't raise a doctor or a president. I kill houseplants, Artie." Artie's heart was breaking as he watched his wife so upset over this wonderful news.**

"**Enough, Brittany." Artie said, "Stop selling yourself so short. You're the most brilliant person I've ever met. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You have the best imagination I've ever heard of. I know you're going to be the most wonderful and energetic mother ever." Brittany looked at her husband.**

"**You won't leave me right?" She asked.**

"**Never." He said kissing her hand. Six months later, they welcomed Sophia and Tate into the world and Brittany forgot all her worries when she saw those two angels. When she saw those two angels, she got hooked. She knew Number three wouldn't be too far behind. Nine and a half months later, Leyla came into the world and a year and a half after that, Brody came.**

"**Earth, Momma." Sophia said clapping her hands. Brittany shook her head and looked down at her child. All four of her kids were staring at her. She chuckled.**

"**You guys are already done?" She asked as she took Brody out of his high chair. "Then you know what that means. Nap time." Reluctantly, the kids jumped down from their chairs. Leyla tripped but regained her footing. Brittany smiled at the two year old. She'd be her dancer. She already knew that. Brittany's ears perked up when she heard the front door open up.**

"**Honey, I'm home." Artie yelled. Four squeals of delight echoed through their home. Artie would never ever get tired of hearing that.**

"**Dada! Dada!" Brody squealed bouncing in Brittany's arms. She walked to the front door as he wheeled in.**

"**What on Earth are you doing home so early?" She asked. Artie smile as he wheeled into the living room, giving the three older kids a ride. Brittany lowered Brody down for a kiss.**

"**I wanted to come home and put the kids down for a nap and see my beautiful wife." He said. Brittany smiled shyly and nodded. Boy, she had the greatest husband. The two adults brought the boys into their room first. "Sleep tight, Tate. I'll be here when you wake up okay?"**

"**Okay, Daddy. We play after?" Tate asked as he crawled into bed.**

"**Totally." Artie said as Brittany put Brody into his Crib, "See you soon, Big Boy." Next the brought the girls into their bedroom. Leyla was just moved into a big girl bed this week, so she was always excited to get into it. She felt so old.**

"**Sleep tight, Love bug." Brittany said giving Leyla a kiss on her head.**

"**Sleep tight, Monkey." Artie kissed Sophia, "I'll read you girls a princess story when you wake up."**

"**Will you make voices?" Sophia asked,**

"**Don't I make funny voices every time I read you a story?" He asked. Sophia nodded with a giggle. "All right then. Go to sleep." Brittany and Artie left the bedroom and as soon as they were out of their children's earshot's, Artie pulled Brittany onto his lap. "Should I lay you down for a nap too?"**

"**I'm no tired." She giggled kissing his ear.**

"**Me either." he said, "I think we should practicing that baby making we do so well." Brittany looked at him smiled sadly.**

"**Would you be sad if I said no?" She asked. Artie looked at her confused. Wasn't she the one who kept on saying she wanted fifteen babies? Or was that his other wife in his past life?**

"**No, I wouldn't be sad, but I'm just a little confused." He said, "Don't you want another baby?"**

"**Oh my god yes. I want fifteen more!" She gasped. There it was. He had the right wife, "But you know, I've been thinking, maybe we should wait a little bit. Not a lot, but a little bit."**

"**Why? I mean, I'm all for it, but why the sudden change?" Artie asked.**

"**We have four amazing kids. I just want to enjoy them for a little bit. Newborns are hard." Brittany said, "Can we start trying when Brody turns two? I think that'd be cool."**

"**When he turns two? Of course." Artie smiled at his wife. "Can we still have sex though?"**

"**Totally." She laughed as she got off of his lap. "There will never be a moment I don't want to be with you, Artie. You're…." She stopped thinking of the right words she wanted to express to her husband, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to be."**

"**You're the best thing that has ever happened to be too." He said.**

"**Let's go get nasty then." She giggled pushing him into their bedroom. Artie smiled as if he was the luckiest man in the world. Honestly, that was how he felt. His life was perfect and he thanked the Lord every single day for blessing him with such a fantastic life. He never took a single moment for granted and never would.**


	4. Lunch

July 5th, 2023

Summer was a ridiculous time of year for Noah. It was some of the busiest for him and his boys. Nine years ago, Noah decided to expand his pool cleaning business into a legit business with a business proposal and all. Over the years, it evolved into a lawn and Garden business with five offices around Ohio. Him and his team were high sought after. Granted, during the winter months it started to get slow, but that when he bought the snow plows.

"Lunch, Mr. Puckerman?" Edelle, his secretary asked, Noah shook his head double checking he had his wallet.

"Meeting the old lady and the kids. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Any problems go to Jeff." Noah shut his phone off as he went out into the bright sunlight. Ahh, he loved Summer. He got so dark this time of year with all the work he did outside. Noah walked down the street to the family's meeting spot. Only two of his kids stood there. "Uh, where's your mother?" His eight year old son pointed across the street.

"Erica had to pee really bad." James said rolling his eyes.

"She almost peed her pants and that would have been disgusting." Kelsey grimaced. Noah chuckled kissing the top of his five year old's head.

"Come on. Let's go across the street." Noah grabbed his daughter's hand. James was too cool to be helped across the street. Noah couldn't blame him. He had been a rebel at that age too.

"Daddy!" Erica screamed when she saw Noah. She ran right into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Hi, Mommy." Noah leaned over and kissed Lauren as soon as she came from the store.

"Squirt over there almost didn't make it in time." She said. Erica frowned.

"I'm no squirt." She pouted.

"Fine. Then you're a shrimp." Lauren said giving her a little tickle. "Lunch and back to the office?" Noah nodded.

"As always." He said. He knew Lauren had to make sure. Noah hadn't been this calm and relaxed always.

When Noah started expanding the business, Lauren and he got married and had James, Life for him got very stressful. He didn't admit it to anyone but his friend Jack Daniels. Everyday, he'd have a glass. Soon, he'd have a glass with every meal. Soon, that one glass turned into four. He lied to Lauren about where he was going every night. He couldn't tell her he was going to the bar. Noah would get behind the wheel and drive to his office completely obliterated to sleep it off before he came home. There was one point where their marriage almost ended because of it.

Lauren was pregnant with Erica at the time. She knew what was going on with her husband. She wasn't an idiot. Five years of Noah drinking had really almost been enough. One night, She had been calling Noah's office several times for him to come home. Both James and Kelsey had the chicken pox and she needed help being seven months pregnant, she was tired.

She had had enough when his voice mail picked up for the seventh time. Lauren put both sick children into the car and drove around looking for her husband. She would kill him. She knew she could do it if he pushed her that far. Lauren was still as strong as she was in high school and she hoped Noah remembered that. She would protect her children by whatever means necessary. Sure she loved the man, but her kids came first. Lauren slowed her car down in front of McFibber's Pub when she saw her husband in the window. She double parked and glanced at the kids. Sound asleep. So then this meant war. As soon as Noah saw his wife come into the pub, he knew he was in trouble.

"Noah Puckerman, get out here right now." She hissed. Noah stared at her. He had never seen so much hatred in Lauren's eyes before. He stumbled off of the bar stool and weaved his way over to the woman. A few men snickered at him.

"Poor fool." One laughed.

"Shut the fuck up. Your wife will be here soon enough." Lauren hissed as she pushed her husband out the door. "What is going through your mind right now, Noah?"

"You're looking pretty pretty." He chuckled.

"Why are you here, Noah, when we have two ill children at home?" Lauren asked. Noah shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I needed to be here." He said. Lauren's eyes widened.

"Where you needed to be was home, being a fucking father." Lauren hissed.

"Get off my back, Woman!" Noah snapped.

"What!" Lauren growled. Even in his drunken stooper, Noah knew he crossed the line.

"Never mind. I'll come home." He said going towards the car, but Lauren stood in front of him, "What?"

"I've had enough you coming home smelling like a bar. I've had enough of my husband being half a man." Lauren hissed.

"I don't drink that much, Lauren." Noah rolled his eyes. She arched her eyebrow.

"You're kidding yourself, Noah. You need to stop this. You need to quit this drinking or you're going to lose all of us." Lauren looked at their car. The kids were still sound asleep.

"What do you mean? How would I lose you guys?" Noah didn't understand what she was talking about. Lauren licked her lips.

"You have to choose. Drinking or us. We will leave you and not look back." She said. He had to stop or he would have no family left. That is all that it took. He hadn't known how much it was affecting his family. Now that he was three years sober, he could see it. Every day was a struggle. He still thought about having a drink, but he knew what would happen. He would lose his business. He would lose his family and friends.

"What are you ordering?" Lauren asked looking through her menu.

"Steak, duh." Noah said putting his menu down. James put his down as well.

"Me too. It'll put hair on my chest." He said. Lauren laughed.

"Just what the world needs." She said watching Kelsey begin to make spit balls to spit at her brother. She had a couple of animals on her hands. Erica was the angel and princess. She doesn't know how she gave birth to a girl like that.

"When school starts, I want to try out for the football team, okay?" James asked, "When I go to high school, I'll be better than you, Dad."

"Fat chance, Buddy." Noah rolled his eyes as the waitress came over to their table, "Hey, I'll take a 16oz new York. Medium well. Little man over here will take, the 8oz. Same way. Oh, I'll have another sprite too. Big Momma?" Lauren shot him a look.

"I'll take the stuffed chicken and the baby will get the Mac and cheese. And this one wants the hot dog." She said handing the waitress all their menus.

"I have a name." Kelsey said.

"Don't be rude." Lauren said. She gave her children a lot of freedoms. She was the cool mom after all. Their house was the house all the kids wanted to go to after school, but Lauren and Noah were both strict on manners. They must say please and thank you and respect their elders. Kelsey was the one out of their kids that struggled with her attitude. At five years old, she was almost impossible. When she becomes a teenager, they knew they'd have their hands full.

"So, tell me how your day has been going." Noah said shooting Kelsey a look when he noticed the spitball situation. "James, go."

"Me and Cal skateboarded to that empty building downtown and found a dead cat. It was cool." James nodded.

"Wow. Okay. That's gnarly." Noah said looking towards his elder daughter, "Kelsey, what have you been doing all day?"

"It's like one o'clock." She said looking at him as if he had ten heads.

"Okay, Miss Puckerman, what have you been doing these first thirteen hours of the day?" He asked. Boy, she was a lot like her mother. Hell, she was a lot like him as well.

"Well, I got sent to my room for breaking Erica's crayons, so that's pretty much it." Kelsey said picking up her water and sipping it.

"Erica, sweetie, what did you do today?" He asked his three year old.

"Colored and cried." She said frowning looking at Kelsey remembering her broken crayons. Lauren looked at her husband and shrugged.

"This is what I had to deal with today. School vacation can't get here enough. Working 40 hours isn't enough either." She said.

"Hey, If you want to work 80, 40 at your job and 40 at my job, I'll stay home with kids." Noah said.

"That'd be sick." James nodded, "We'd like totally rock out. Drums out 24/7. Red bull. Lickamade."

"You've never had redbull." Lauren said, "Right?"

"Right." James frowned. Lauren leaned forward looking at her husband.

"You know, I've actually been thinking, We should drop the kids off at my mothers and then go away for the weekend." She said. A smile spread across Noah's face.

"Just me and you?" He asked.

"Just me and you." She said tucking her dark hair behind her ears. James grimaced. He knew what his parents were talking about and he hated the thought. Adults shouldn't be lovey dovey.

"I will see what I can book. I could use a weekend away from work." Noah said. He couldn't remember the last time just the two of them went away for the weekend. It was probably before James was born eight years ago. It would do their marriage some good to have some alone time. Plus, he knew what that meant. A weekend away with his wife alone would mean a lot of sex. Noah liked that.


	5. Power Suit

**August 1****st****, 2023**

**It was rare to find Tina without a blackberry in her hand or a Bluetooth in her ear. It was rare to find Tina not talking about work or writing an e-mail about work. It was rare not to find Tina in a power suit of some sort. It was rare to find Tina not stressed out about a million different things. Today was not one of those days.**

"**Sir, those lawyers look like they're children. They look like they're my son's age or something." She said pushing the shopping cart down the aisle not paying attention to any of the other customers in the store. She glanced at Quinn who was frowning. Tina gave an apologetic smile to her friend. "Yes, Sir, Officer Jones issued the search warrant last night. There's a very large file on my desk if you wish to review it. I know. I'm waiting for his phone call."**

"**Momma, I'm hungry." Phillip frowned. Quinn reached into her purse and pulled out a baggie of carrot sticks. She handed the child one.**

"**What do you say, Phil?" She asked him.**

"**Tankoo." He said. Quinn smiled. Tina clicked her headset off as she said goodbye to her boss.**

"**I'm sorry guys. This case we're working on is a biggie." She said pushing her son down the bedding aisle of Target.**

**Quinn was used to Tina's job interrupting things when they hung out. Tina was the Assistant District Attorney and it was a very stressful job. She was the youngest a.d.a in Ohio, but it wasn't like the job just fell into her lap. Tina worked very hard in law school to graduate a year early, almost unheard of. She worked very hard to pass the BAR examine. All her hard work paid off when the District attorney himself requested her to be on his team. She was a firecracker in the court room. In fact, people hated being against Tina in the courtroom. She has yet to lose a case and she was going to sure as hell make that track record stick. **

**Tina was so thankful Mike was such an understanding husband. She barely saw him some weeks depending on what case she was working on. The more powerful she got, the more Mike understood her Tina felt. It wasn't like Mike was some sitting by the sidelines husband either. He had a successful life too with his studio.**

**He knew his life belong to dance, but he also knew living in Ohio didn't have the best opportunities. Why shouldn't he make his own opportunities then? Mike decided to open his own dance studio. It was amazing how quickly it took off. Almost too quickly. He had to hire Brittany to teach a class here or there when she wasn't changing diapers to help out during the busy season. He was still looking for a fully qualified teacher, but his standards were a little too high for these teachers. No one has passed yet. There was a year long waiting list for god's sake. Mike felt like a star in his own home town because of it. Anything to bring the art of dance to more people's lives.**

"**What color comforter are you wanting to switch to?" Tina asked turning her work brain off. Quinn's eyes looked at her options.**

"**Baby blue would be nice. Our walls are a pale yellow. Finn likes blue anyways." She said kneeling down picking up a really pretty set, "This is nice." Tina nodded trying not to glance down at her blackberry.**

"**Yes, that's really nice." Tina mumbled. Quinn put the set into her cart and looked at Tina.**

"**If you didn't want to go out, Tina, you could have just said so." Quinn said, "I would have watched Phillip. It's not like I can find a job. I have the time." Tina said sliding her phone into her phone.**

"**You still can't find anything?" Tina asked. "Maybe I can make a few phone calls and see if I can threaten people into quitting so there's an opening." Quinn couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**What a good friend you are." She said pushing her cart out of the bedding aisle, "I want to earn the job by merit, not by threats."**

"**Fair enough. I'll still keep my ear out." She said, "And trust me, you can take Phillip any time you want."**

"**I'd love that." Quinn smile looking at the boy. If she couldn't have her own, she sure as hell would borrow her friends kids. That wasn't weird was it?**

"**Momma, daddy working?" Phillip asked. Tina nodded.**

"**Yes, but we'll be seeing him soon. He's waiting for you to go dancing with him." Tina leaned down as she kissed her son's cheek.**

"**Excuse me?" A man walked up to the women. He looked a little nervous to be talking with them, shifting from one foot to the other foot, glancing around him, "I'm so sorry to bother you, but are you Tina Chang?" Tina was always hesitant to answer that question when she wasn't with Mike. There has been times where people hasn't agreed with some of her political stances she and the District attorney fought for.**

"**Yes…" She said hesitantly. A man spread across the mans face.**

"**It's such an honor to meet you." He said. Tina breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to stab her. "Thank you for everything that you've been doing with the District attorney and Governor." "Oh!" Tina smiled, "You're most certainly welcome."**

"**Because of you I married the man I was destined to marry. You've made our lives a lot more easy." He said. It warmed Quinn's heart to see Tina's hard work really pay off.**

"**That was our goal. Equal opportunity to everyone. It doesn't matter their sexual orientation." Tina said.**

"**If you ever have an election for DA or Mayor or anything, We'll vote for you." The man said. "Every time." "Hopefully, it'll be a presidential race." She laughed.**

"**Totally." The man laughed, "Well, I'll leave you guys to what you were doing. Again, thank you." The girls watched the man leave. Tina looked at Quinn and giggled.**

"**Sometimes my job is terrific." She said just as he phone began to ring. Tina glanced at Quinn as she answered her phone, knowing fully well it was work, "Chang….What! Okay, Calm down….I'll be there in like fifteen minutes." She hung up the phone.**

"**Is everything okay?" Quinn asked. Tina shook her head.**

"**The man we've been watching for like six months murdered his wife this morning. Son of a bitch! It makes our case easier but…at what cost? Why did we miss this? I'm sure as hell going to speak with the cop I detailed to him." She said picking her purse up, "I need a huge favor."**

"**Don't worry. I'll bring Phil to the studio. You go." She said trying to shoo her friend away from them.**

"**Thank you. You're a doll. Be good for Auntie Quinn." Tina kissed Phillip and dashed out of Target. Quinn said putting the toddler into her cart.**

"**Your momma is nuts. Completely nuts." She said pushing the cart towards the check out.**

"**Nuts." Phillip said. Quinn picked up a bag of small pretzels, "Oooh I want that."**

"**I know. Me too. Let me pay for it first." Quinn said. After she paid for her new bed set and Phillip's pretzel's, she wheeled everything to her car. Inside she had a little umbrella stroller she could use to push Phillip to the studio. It had happened more than once when the three of them were out and Tina had to be called into work, so Quinn got smart. She kept a small stroller in her car. Soon, Phillip would be old enough to walk around Lima without one but until then, this helped.**

"**Tankoo." Phillip said as he climbed into his stroller and began to munch on the pretzels. Quinn loved these moments. The moments where she enjoyed being someone's **_**Auntie **_**and didn't think about what she was missing.**

"**Sing with me, Philly. Hush little baby don't say a word. Aunties going to buy you a…a what?" She asked skipping down the sidewalk.**

"**Truck!" Phillip squealed. Quinn chuckled.**

"**All right. Hush little baby don't say a word Aunties going to buy you a truck and if that truck doesn't roll, Auntie's going to buy you a soccer goal." She said. Phillip began to giggle uncontrollably. He enjoyed when Quinn changed the words to songs his parents sang to him.**

"**Daddy's work!" Phillip squealed loudly when he saw the dance studio, bouncing in the stroller.**

"**Yes, we're here." She said opening the door and pushing the strolled into the studio.**

"**There's my big boy." Mike ran over to the stroller and scooped his son up. Phillip held onto him tightly. "Where's Tina?"**

"**Where do you think, Mike?" Quinn arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms.**

"**Oh. Well, thank you for everything, Quinn." Mike said, "I know you pick up our slack a lot with Phillip and it means a lot."**

"**I'd do anything for that little guy." Quinn said, "You guys just owe me a really nice home cooked dinner." Mike laughed as he put Phillip down. The child ran right over to the wall mirror and start to lift his legs like he had seen his daddy do so many times, "I think he's ready to start learning."**

"**You think?" Mike looked at the two year old. It would mean nothing more to him to see his son become a dancer like him.**

"**Just look at him. He's a mini you, Mike." Quinn laughed as they watched the two year old spin and twirl in front of the mirror. He was pretty flexible, but Mike always chalked that up to being a baby, but maybe Quinn was right, maybe Phillip was going to be the next great dancer.**


	6. New Jobs

**August 18th****, 2023**

**School would be starting soon. Blaine was looking forward to starting in a new school. He and Kurt just bought a home so for the past month had had been unpacking and setting up their news home. Today, he was unpacking and setting up his office. He had to make sure he had enough pictures of Eliza in the office, knowing her beautiful Russian smile would cheer him up regardless of the situation. He also had to make sure he had all the plays he enjoyed reading in his bookcase. Maybe they'd be able to do one of them for their year end play.**

**Blaine looked around his office at what he had done today. It looked pretty good, but he needed a break. He left his office and began walking down the hallway towards the Principal's office. He had to be in today getting ready for the up coming year. Blaine knocked on the door.**

"**Mr. Schuester?" Blaine smiled at his mentor. Will's eyes lightened up when he saw Blaine.**

"**Blaine! Hello. Are you here setting up?" He asked. Blaine nodded.**

"**Yeah. Just trying to figure out if there's a certain play I want to start them off with or just go into the big play." Blaine took a seat in front of Will's desk. "What do you suggest?"**

"**Well, we have some very talented kids here. A bunch of Rachel Barrys and attention getters. Most of them work with the Glee club so when Mr. Bishop comes in you should ask him. He'll be a good resource for you." Will said, "I think you'll like him."**

"**So you're telling me to grab any freshmen I can right I see them." Blaine said. Will nodded.**

"**Get their alliance to you first." Will chuckled, "it's all good fun, but things definitely are different than when you were here."**

"**I'm starting to realize that." Blaine rubbed his chin and smiled, "I'm really looking forward to this. Is there a football team arts rivalry?"**

"**Yea, Of course, but the footballers know who is king." Will laughed. "How was it at your old school?"**

"**Ah, well, not like that. I had to fight to keep drama and the glee club where it was. Let me tell you, I much appreciate the opportunity to show you what I'm capable of." Blaine said. Will rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't worry about it. So tell me about this little girl you and Kurt have." Will smiled at his former student. Blaine face brightened up at the mere mention of Eliza.**

"**Eliza Carole Anderson. She'll be three in November. My god, is she a diva. She's a lot like Kurt. She's very sweet too." Blaine said, "We're proud Dads."**

"**Planning on more?" Will asked. Blaine nodded.**

"**We're in the process of getting Number two. All the paper work and interviews have been done. Basically we're waiting for the phone call. This time we asked for any age under five, so I think that'll help us a little bit." He said, "Our case worker says everyone asks for newborns."**

"**it must be a very emotional process." Will said.**

"**It is, but this time it's a little bit easier. When we waited for Eliza, every single phone call, we jumped on." He said, "Speaking of Eliza, would you like to come over for dinner tonight and meet her?"**

"**Are you guys settled in enough to have guests?" Will asked.**

"**Are you kidding me? Kurt is being a stay at home dad this summer and I think it's driving him insane. The house is just about done and I know he wants to have you over." Blaine said.**

"**Then I will most definitely come over." Will said.**

**Eliza immediately loved Will. She was all over him. Of course, Will loved it. He and Eliza sang little songs as they danced around the living room. Kurt stood in the doorway of the living room watching them. It was precious. Blaine walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.**

"**This is too precious." Kurt said leaning back into Blaine.**

"**She's going to sleep well tonight." He said, "Guys, dinner is done." Eliza stopped and took Will's hand.**

"**I want you to sit next to me." She said pulling him into the dining room.**

"**I think I'm on a date right now." Will laughed as Eliza pulled out his chair. "Right here?"**

"**Duh." Eliza laughed as she climbed into her chair. The boys sat down at the table. Kurt grabbed Eliza's plate and began to scoop the homemade Mac and cheese on it. "Do you like Miccen Cheese?"**

"**I love it." Will said scooping some onto his own plate.**

"**Do you have a car?" Eliza asked. Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing. She did have a crush on him didn't she?**

"**I do. It's red." Will smiled at the child.**

"**Papas car is red." Eliza said.**

"**I think you have a fan, Will." Kurt said. It was so weird to be calling him Will, but he had insisted. They were all adults.**

"**its been a long time since I've had girls falling all over me so I'll take it." He chuckled.**

"**Do you have a cat?" Eliza asked ignoring her parents. Will shook his head.**

"**No, I don't. I don't have any pets." He said.**

"**I want a cat but Papa said no." She said. Blaine rolled his eyes.**

"**I said you could get a cat when you're older, but not right now." He said, "She likes to bring other people into this argument."**

"**I see. Well, your papa is right. You have to be older to get a cat." Will said.**

"**But you're old and you have no cat." Eliza said. Kurt couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**Eliza Carole, please eat your dinner." He chuckled giving Will an apologetic smile. Will didn't care that the child called him old. Frankly, he felt old and she was right. He needed a pet or something to take up his time since dating was getting him no where. Maybe some time soon.**

**August 19****th**

**Kurt looked at the piece of paper in his hand to make sure he was walking the right way. He had called the number Lauren gave him finally and set up a meeting with her friend from college. Kurt loved being home with Blaine and Eliza, but frankly, it was getting tiresome. Kurt stopped in front of a gallery and looked in. This was totally it. **

**He walked in and was immediately mesmerized by the first section of paintings. He didn't recognize the artist, but it was probably a new artist. Maybe local which is why he couldn't put a name to the painting. A man walked up to him and smiled.**

"**That's one of my favorite." He said, "You can see the innocence of the artist."**

"**Local?" Kurt asked.**

"**Yup. He's a seventeen year old." He said. Kurt looked back at the painting. Wow. "Are you Kurt Anderson?"**

"**Yes." Kurt extended his hand to shake the man's hand, "You must be Cam?"**

"**The one and only. Let's walk and talk. Show you what we have here." Cam said taking Kurt into another section of the gallery. "I about this place about six years ago. It really took off. We mainly have Midwest artists, but A few others trickle in here or there. You worked at the MFA in Boston?"**

"**Yes. It was amazing. I miss it there honestly." Kurt said staring at a blue painting. It was just blue and he loved it.**

"**May I ask why you left?" Cam asked.**

"**Family. I wanted our family to get to know our daughter and visa versa. Plus, my husband got a job within like five minutes of deciding to move here." Kurt chuckled, "I on the other hand didn't have the same luck." **

"**Well, your resume alone, I'd love to have you on staff." Cam said looking at Kurt, "I need someone who knows his stuff. Someone who knows the difference between Oil paints and crayola crayons."**

"**I use a lot of Crayolas but I know the difference." Kurt chuckled.**

"**I'm going to be away a lot of the time opening up another gallery. I need someone who can recognize young and new talent." Cam said.**

"**Oh I've done plenty of scouting before. It's one of my favorite things to do frankly." Kurt said, "I'm sure I can find the next new thing. Don't worry about leaving me alone. I'll treat this gallery as if I opened it myself, Cam. I need a job and I think I can impress you."**

"**you've already impressed me." he said taking Kurt into another section of the gallery, "Why don't we give this a trial run? I can see how you work. You can see how the gallery works and we go from there."**

"**Most definitely. I'd love to give it a try." Kurt said.**

"**Then welcome aboard." Cam shook Kurt's hand. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It was about fricking time. Now he could go home with his head held high. He got a job doing one of his most favorite thing. He could help pay the bills once again.**


	7. Worse Shopping Trip ever

August 27th, 2023

Feeding a family of six was expensive, even when four of them were little. Going grocery shopping gave Brittany a headache. She didn't know why she didn't leave the kids with her parents so she could do it in peace. It wasn't even the kids that made her head hurt most of the time. It was the trying to plan out as many dinners as she could and trying to ignore Star Hope on the store radio system. She heard that song way too many times.

"Okay, Tate, I need a bag of red apples." Brittany said looking at her list. Tate skipped over to the display and picked up a giant bag of red apples. He frowned as he picked it up.

"Jeez, it's heavy." Tate groaned bringing it over to Brittany. She put it in the cart for his.

"Okay, Sophia Bug, I need two heads of that lettuce right there. One two." She said. Sophia gave her mother a look as if to say Duh, mother. I know how to count to two. I'm not a baby. Sophia picked up two heads of lettuce. "Thank you darling."

"Me next." Leyla squealed. Brittany looking down at her list. She grabbed a bag.

"Okay, I need five cucumbers." She said. Leyla stood on her tip toes as she picked out the cucumbers. She counted very carefully as she put them in the plastic bag that Brittany was holding out. "Do you guys want spaghetti for dinner tonight?"

"If you make meatballs." Tate said. Brittany burst out laughing as she moved her children to the next aisle.

"I think I can handle that." She said looking at the boxed juice. Her mother always told her no boxed juiced, but Brittany gave her kids them anyway. They were just easier.

"I want fruit punch." Sophia said looking at the labels.

"That's not how you get what you want, Sophia." Brittany frowned picking up some grape flavored juice.

"Please can I have fruit punch, Momma?" Sophia asked. A smile returned to her face when her daughter remembered her manners. She put a small case of fruit punch in the carriage.

"Okay, Leyla, what do you want?" Brittany asked her youngest daughter. No response. Brittany turned around and Leyla wasn't there. Brittany's eyes scanned the aisle. Panic started to set in, "Leyla? Where's your sister?"

"I dunno." Sophia said. Severe panic started to set in. Leyla liked to wander and now she apparently did she did just that. Brittany had no idea where she was.

"Leyla? Stay right here. Do not move a muscle." Brittany said running over to the produce section. Her eyes scanned the section for her daughter. Maybe she went to go get more cucumbers, "Leyla Abrams!" Leyla wasn't there. She ran back to her other three children. "Where is she?"

"I didn't see her." Tate said, trying to keep his lip from quivering. Brittany pushed the cart down the aisle hoping Leyla would just jump out from nowhere laughing.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl running around?" Brittany walked up to a stranger.

"I'm sorry. I haven't." The woman said. Brittany began to run in the front of the grocery store looking down each aisle. They raised her right. She wouldn't go with a stranger right? She knew the dangers to doing that at two years old right?b She had to stay calm or she was freak her other three children out. Brittany saw the store manager standing near the front cashier.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Brittany waved the man down.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" He said.

"I can't find my daughter. She was right behind me one second. I turned around and then…then she wasn't there." Brittany said, her blue eyes began to fill up with tears, "I cant find her. She's so little."

"We'll find her. Don't worry." He said. Brittany never realized how big this super market was until she lost one of the most important things in her life. "Okay, tell me about her."

"Her name is Leyla. Sh-She's two. Um…She has light brown hair and blue eyes. Um. Sh-she's wearing a purple gingham sun dress. Shes a very sweet child and likes people a lot." Brittany said trying not to burst into tears.

"All right." The manager picked up the microphone and turned on the PA system. "Attention Stop and Shop customers, We have a missing little girl somewhere in the store. Her name is Leyla and she's two years old. She has brown hair and is wearing a purple dress. Her mother is up front of the store so please bring the child here if found."

Brittany sat down on a chair a cashier gave her. The tears finally began to flow. She cried into her hands. What would Artie say if she could never be found? Brittany would die if something happened to her little girl. She couldn't imagine her life without Leyla. She was only two years old. Maybe she should have been in the cart. Maybe she wasn't old enough to be out of the cart, like Brody. Next time no matter how much she protested, she would be sitting in the cart.

"I can't handle this." She said taking in a deep breath. She looked at her other kids. An elderly cashier was entertaining them with crayons and blank notebook. What if someone took her outside of the super market? What if someone put her in their car and they were going to drive across the country?

She was a terrible mother. What kind of mother would do this? Brittany looked up when she saw a woman walking down the aisle holding onto Leyla's hand. Relief washed over Brittany. She jumped up and ran to her little girl. She grabbed her and held onto her tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again. You scared me so much." Brittany said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Momma." She said wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. She wouldn't let go of Leyla ever again.

Artie unlocked the front door after getting home from work. The entire house was dark and quiet. Everyone was probably asleep. Artie wheeled in, throwing his keys down on the table by the door. He wheeled into the living room and saw his wife sitting on the couch. She looked pretty lit up by the glow of the television. Artie noticed a half bottle of wine in front of her. She was sipping a large glass of wine. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, Baby." He said putting his breaks on. He lifted himself up and slid onto the couch.

"Hey." She whispered taking another sip of the wine. Artie frowned. Normally Brittany would run over to him and give him a giant hug, but tonight was different.

"What happened?" He asked. Brittany's lip began to quiver.

"Nothing happened. Go to bed." She whispered. Artie stared at her. He knew his wife better than she thought apparently.

"What happened, Brittany?" Artie said. Brittany burst into tears. Artie pulled her into him and let her cry into his shoulder. He hated to see his wife like this. "Brittany, tell me."

"I…I'm such a terrible mother. A very bad momma." She said. He pushed her blond hair away from her face and looked into her sad eyes.

"What happened?" Artie frowned.

"I lost her. We were shopping and I just turned around for a second and she was gone." Brittany sobbed. Panic set in for Artie.

"Who did you lose?" Artie asked slowly.

"Leyla. I thought She was gone forever. I thought….What kind of mother would lose her own child?" Brittany sobbed.

"Where is Leyla?" Artie asked.

"In bed. She's in bed now sleeping." Brittany said. Artie breathed a sigh of relief. "What mother loses her child?"

"A lot do, Britt. It happens all the time." Artie smiled kissing her cheek, "Leyla was fine. She likes to wander and you know that. That doesn't make you a bad mother."

"I was so scared." She whispered. "All I could think about was how incomplete our family would be if she was never found."

"but she was and we never have to think about it again." Artie said.

"Would you leave me if I lost Leyla?" She asked. Artie sighed. This experience had obviously spooked her greatly.

"No. I would have never left you. I wouldn't have been angry at you. I would have helped you find our little girl, but We don't have to think about that, Britt. Leyla is in her bed, safe and sound. All of our children are safe and sound. They always will be with us." Artie said. Brittany nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Maybe I over reacted." She sighed, "But it was very scary." "I know." Artie said rubbing her leg, "Guess what I hear on the radio today?" he asked her, trying to change the subject. Brittany arched her eyebrow. "Santana and Mercedes' new song."

"Is it good? Will it give me a headache?" Brittany asked.

"Its actually pretty catchy. I think you'll like it. it's a good dancing song." He said. Brittany cuddled into her husband.

"I like dance songs." She said. Artie wrapped his arms around his wife and stroked her back, "I feel so much better now that you're holding me."

"It's my job to make you feel better." He whispered kissing her hair. He knew she was going to sleep well tonight. She had a very hard day. He was thankful Leyla had been found safe and sound. He wouldn't have known what they would have done if Leyla wasn't found but thank fully they never would have to find that out.


	8. Uh Oh

**September 3rd****, 2023**

**No Cell phone. No work. No children. Just sex and more sex. No one asking for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. No one asking for a signature for their paychecks. Just naked time all weekend long. This was exactly what they needed before the stress of back to school schedules began. Noah just wanted to have as much sex with his wife as he could get.**

"**This room is beautiful, Noah." Lauren said throwing her suitcase down on the floor. The room has a giant window that over looked a crystal clear lake. Lauren went over to the window and looked out. It was a stunning view. "This view is beautiful as well."**

"**It's not as beautiful as you." Noah walked up behind his wife and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck. She shivered. She'd never get tired of his affection. Lauren turned around and smiled.**

"**This is exactly what we needed." Lauren said pushing Noah towards the bed. He loved it when she took control. It turned him on.**

"**What do you think you're doing, young lady?" he asked her falling back onto the bed.**

"**Taking advantage of you." Lauren said as she removed his shoes. "It's been like a week since I got laid and I plan on doing it a lot." Noah smiled as he pulled her into a kiss.**

**Lauren laid on the bed watching Noah. She loved it when he serenaded her. She especially loved it when he played his guitar naked for her. She loved his voice and wished her did more with it than playing amateur night at their local coffee house once a month.**

"**Right now, I'm having a good time, But right now I feel fine. You can tell by the look in this boy's eye that I'm happy to be here, and that ain't no line," Noah strummed his guitar as her sang to his wife. She giggled, "All right, all right, all right. Shotgun in a Pontiac on a summer night, Over ninety miles of interstate playing my guitar and I was feeling all right. That's when I fell in love, hey, that's when I made my choice. For the first time I knew it didn't matter what happened, I was one of those boys."**

"**Bravo." Lauren clapped as she sat up in bed. "I think this calls for some sparkling cider." She got up and opened up the mini fridge and pulled out the bottle she had bought last night. Noah put his guitar down as his eyes roamed over his wife's body. "What do you think the kids are doing now?" He asked. Lauren chuckled as she popped the cork.**

"**Probably getting into your sister's room and trashing it. Your parents probably have already punished Erica. It's awesome we're not there." She said as she poured a couple of glasses, "No kids talk."**

"**No kids talk." Noah agreed**.

"**Thank you for this, Babe." Lauren said handing him his glass. She held it up, "To adult time."**

"**To adult time and a lot of sex these next couple of days." Noah took a sip of his cider. This was his fun drink of choice the past couple of years. He would never slip again. "I like this."**

"**Like what?" Lauren asked bringing the bottle over to the bed.**

"**Having conversations while we're naked." Noah said crawling back into bed. **

"**Yes, that's very nice." She said giving her chest a little shake for him, "I think soon we should go for round two."**

"**Totally." he said.**

**He had to eat. He had to eat the biggest meal in his life. He had to get his strength back up. Noah had told Lauren they were going somewhere fancy. He had even put on dress pants and a dress shirt. He had almost decided to skip the tie, but decided it completed the outfit.**

"**Are you about ready, Baby?" Noah said running his hand over his newly shaved scalp, "I'm frigging starved."**

"**Shut your trap. I'm done." Lauren said stepping out of the bathroom. Noah stared at her. She looked stunning in a nice low cute sparkly top, something he could stare at her boobs in all night.**

"**I like when you curl your hair." He said.**

"**I like when you dress up with a tie and shit like that." Lauren said grabbing him by his tie. "A lot." Lauren ran her hand down his stomach to his belt buckle. Noah groaned loudly.**

"**We have reservations. I'm hungry." He said. Lauren smirked pushing him back slowly.**

"**I'm very hungry for something but I bet it's not on their menu." She said. They weren't going to make it to the restaurant for their reservations now were they?**

**October 6****th****, 2023**

**School had been going on for about a month. James had tried out for Lima's first tier football team and of course he made it. So, Lauren and Noah had to switch off who took him to practice and who took him to the games every once and awhile. Kelsey started kindergarten and already got in trouble twice. It was when they had a parent teacher conference, they decided they needed to help her let off some energy.**

"**I mean, how disruptive is she?" Noah asked. Mrs. Willows chuckled slightly.**

"**Let's just say when its nap time, she runs laps around the room." She said.**

"**Yea, she doesn't like naps." Lauren sighed, "Is she going to be kicked out of the class?"**

"**heavens no." Mrs. Willows said, "But she needs a second outlet for her energy. She has potential."**

"**What do you suggest?" Noah asked. Mrs. Willows slid a pamphlet towards Lauren.**

"**The Pop Warner team has a cheerleading squad that starts at age five." She said.**

"**A Cheerleader?" Lauren groaned loudly. "I hated cheerleaders in high school."**

"**Yea, um, our baby girl is just that a baby girl. Cheerleaders are…I don't know, not what dad's like their daughters to be." Noah said. Mrs. Willows couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**The team is filled with five and six year olds. It's not a high school squad. It gets the girls active and learn about what team work is. Honestly, I think it'll be good for Kelsey." She said. Lauren took the pamphlet. Another activity to divide her time with.**

"**Guys, the school bus is here! You cannot be late. I'm not driving you today." Lauren yelled up the stairs. Her two eldest children came running down the stairs. "I'll pick you guys up after school and take you to your practices, so meet me by the big oak tree okay?"**

"**Yeah. Got it. Love you." James grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her out the door.**

"**When do I go to school?" Erica groaned looking out the kitchen window, watching the school bus drive down the street.**

"**Not for a while, baby girl. You need to be five years old and you're only three." Lauren said opening up the refrigerator door. The smell of last night leftover chicken hit her like a ton of bricks. Her stomach did a few summersaults and Lauren ran to the downstairs bathroom to let her breakfast come up.**

"**Momma, you okay?" Erica knocked on the bathroom door and rattled the doorknob. Lauren groaned ignoring her daughter for a moment. She stood up splashing water on her face. This wasn't good. "Momma?"**

"**I'm okay, Baby girl." She said opening the bathroom door.**

"**Your tummy hurt?" Erica frowned putting her hands on her hips.**

"**Yes." Lauren said taking in a deep breath. This wasn't good. "I think we're going to take a trip to the store. Go get your shoes on."**

**Things were starting to slow down at work a little bit. Noah could actually come home. When he walked into the door, he knew something had happened. There was no screaming or even laughter. James was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework.**

"**Need help?" Noah asked throwing his jacket over the back of the table. James shook his head.**

"**No. I think I have a handle on it. It's just math." He said.**

"**Yeah, I never could do math." Noah chuckled ruffling his son's hair, "Where are the girls?"**

"**Mom put Erica to bed early. Kelsey is stretching. You know, bending stuff. Girl stuff." James shrugged, "Mom is just being quiet. I swore and she didn't yell at me."**

"**What'd you say?" Noah asked arching his eyebrow.**

"**Fuck." James said. His eye widened when he realized he just said it again, "You tricked me." Noah laughed.**

"**I'll give you a pass, but never say it again." He said leaving the kitchen. Noah glanced into the living room. Kelsey was standing in the middle of the room stretching. She was concentrating very hard on it. He chuckled walking upstairs, glancing in on Erica snoring. "Baby?"**

"**What?" Lauren was laying in bed staring at the television. He began to get undressed.**

"**Did you make any dinner?" Noah asked. She shook her head with a slight sigh.**

"**There's some pizza in the microwave if you're hungry." She said not looking at her husband. Noah sat on the side of the bed.**

"**What's up?" He said. Lauren sighed looking at him.**

"**I don't know if this is good news or bad news yet. I don't even know if we can do this or not." She said. Noah shifted back and forth. This wasn't going to be good. Lauren looked pissed and sad at the same time. **

"**Did I forget to pay a bill or something?" Noah asked. Lauren chuckled.**

"**No you certainly did pay the bill and then some." She said, "Noah, I'm pregnant...Again" He stared at her blankly, "With our fourth child. Four. Four kids."**

"**You're pregnant?" He asked. Lauren smirked.**

"**Yes I am. What are you feeling, Babe?" She asked. Noah sat there for a moment thinking about what she had just said. Another baby. How did he feel about that?**

"**I missed the other three pregnancies by being drunk the whole time." He whispered running his hands over his face taking this all in, "I'm not that person anymore."**

"**So….what are you saying? Because this whole thing is a shock, like a really big shock. We weren't trying." Lauren said. "I don't know how I really feel about this all."**

"**I'm going to do this one right, Laurie. I will go to every single doctor's appointment and help you paint a nursery. I'll fucking hold your hair back when you puke if you want me to." Noah smiled kissing Lauren's forehead, "I'll be here this time."**

"**You better be, Puckerman." Lauren smacked his chest. He laughed pushing her down against the mattress.**

"**I will be here, Puckerman." He said kissing her tenderly. Another baby? Wow. It would take some time to sink in, but he was really looking forward to this. He had missed so much with the other three pregnancies. He vowed to do it right this time and stand by his family with his head held up high.**


	9. The Play

***Writers note: thank you guys for all your good reviews. I'm taking all suggestions into consideration and you guys are giving me some good ideas. Keep on reading!***

**October ****13th,**** 2023**

**Blaine was settling nicely into McKinley High. He loved his drama class, but he noticed something. It didn't matter what year it was or where it was, there would always be the token players in his class. **

**Every class needed their very own Rachel Barry. Tarra was just that. Okay, she wasn't as bad as Rachel used to be but she was the scene stealer. Thank god she was a senior and Blaine wouldn't have to deal with her for much longer, but he had to admit She was pretty amazing. Her voice alone would carry any play they decided to do.**

**Mei was their token female Asian. There was the guy Asian Blaine couldn't remember his name. Shawnah was Mercedes totally. Blaine liked her a lot. She was confident and had a killer voice. Corey was adorable. He was the quarterback on the football team and just a sweet guy. Blaine loved Sierra too. She was precious and an airhead. Sloane was the token gay sixteen year old. He saw a lot of Kurt in him. He had a great bunch and they were going to have the best year end show ever. He was determined to have the best turn out the school has ever seen.**

"**Okay, Guys, we've done our warm up classes and I see what you guys are capable of." Blaine said walking across the stage looking at all of his students, "Now it's time to think about our year end play." Tarra raised her hand and stood up, "Tarra?"**

"**Mr. Anderson, as the outgoing senior, I feel I have more votes than the rest of them." She said.**

"**Hells no, Tarra." Shawnah stood up, "I have as much right to vote as you do."**

"**We're not old enough to vote." Sierra said.**

"**Okay, enough." Blaine said, "I will give you guys a choice between two pieces and that's it. The first choice is Rent and the second is Joseph." The kids began to whisper between themselves.**

"**Mr. Anderson, I…We think McKinley is ready for something like Rent." Tarra said, "We have a strong GLB community and support here so I don't think there will be too much of a problem or any fighting. Plus, I was born to play Maureen."**

"**Well, We will have auditions for the roles. Everyone deserves equal opportunity to play whatever role they want." Blaine said, "Auditions will be next Monday here in the auditorium. Songs must be from Rent so familiarize yourselves if you don't have a song in your play list all ready. I will talk with the rest of New Directions to see if any of them want to join us. We need a few more students to make this play a big show stopper."**

"**There's plenty of talent there." Sloane said, "But you know we're rehearsing for Sectionals."**

"**I know and our rehearsals will never interrupt theirs. I was a member of New Directions my senior year and it was very important to me. My husband and I met over show choir." Blaine laughed. Sloane fanned himself thinking of his teacher in the most inappropriate was possible. Maybe he had a little crush on his teacher. Who wouldn't have a crush on Blaine?**

**Ah Lunchtime. It was a nice hour long break from a bunch of high school children. No high school drama or tears or songs that were off key. Blaine took a b-line right to the coffee machine. A little caffeine never hurt anyone. He turned around a looked at the teachers sitting in the room. It was like he was in the high school cafeteria again. Where to sit?**

"**Blaine, sit down with me." Tony Bishop, the show choir director, waved him over. Blaine smiled as he sat down. "The word on the street is you guys are doing Rent."**

"**I've been dying to do Rent for years. It's a personal favorite of mine." Blaine nodded as he unloaded his lunch bag. Kurt made him a wonderful meatloaf sandwich.**

"**I did a Rent assignment last year. It was amazing. Let me tell you something, Tarra Puckerman was born to do Maureen." Tony said. Blaine couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**So she tells me." He said biting into the sandwich. "Tell me, what are you guys doing for Sectionals?"**

"**Well, Star Hope, for sure. It'll get the crowd moving. I'm still thinking about the other two songs. I think I want to go classic. You know something from the 1990's." Tony said. "I'm thinking giving Mei a solo like to My heart will go on or something like that."**

"**She seems shy. Do you think she can do a solo?" Blaine asked. "I've never really had her do much."**

"**God yes. She has an amazing voice." Tony said as Finn sat down next to him, "You didn't hit the showers did you?"**

"**I'm fine, Man." Finn chuckled sniffing his armpit. He grimaced, "Okay, I'm a little ripe."**

"**That's disgusting." Blaine said scooting away from his brother in law slightly, "Just so you know, Corey is trying out for the male lead in our play." Finn nodded as his bit into his tuna sandwich.**

"**He can do it all. Plays, Sectionals, and football games. Basketball games. Whatever you throw at him." He said. "He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age."**

"**I don't think he's a doofus." Blaine chuckled. Finn gave him a look. Tony smiled at Blaine. He loved listening to this banter between the two men every day. He loved being in the middle of them. Being in a hot guy sandwich was very nice. He would never have a chance with any of them. They were both married. But a man can dream couldn't he? "I'm going to need Mondays and Wednesdays for Drama practice."**

"**And I need Tuesdays and Thursdays." Tony said.**

"**That's fine. I'm keeping our practice on Fridays and Saturdays." Finn said taking a sip of his milk. Blaine got up to get a refill of his coffee. Tony went with him.**

"**Um, maybe we should get together after school sometime." He said to him. Blaine arched his eyebrow, "You know to talk about the play and sectionals and stuff like that. I've been here a few years longer than you so I know how things run around here."**

"**Just the two of us?" Blaine asked.**

"**Well, yea. I'll make some dinner and we can talk." Tony said with a smile. Blaine stared at him. He thought Tony had a thing for him and this just confirmed it.**

"**Um, You don't have to make dinner or anything. But I'll go over things with you in the Choir room. That's no problem." A Public place. "I have to be home by five though."**

"**I'll get you home by five." Tony smiled. Blaine smiled nervously.**

**When Blaine walked into his house, the smell of his Husband's famous beef stew filled his nose. It was one of the best things Kurt made. Blaine put his briefcase down on the couch and walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hi, Papa." Eliza said sitting at the kitchen table.**

"**Hi Lady bug." Blaine kissed the top of Eliza's head. She giggled slightly, "The stew smells great." He walked up to Kurt and gave him a kiss, "How was your day?"**

"**Very nice. I'm liking the gallery a lot. We got a few paintings of this girl from Cincinnati. They're amazing." Kurt said dishing up a few bowls of his stew, "How was your day?" Blaine chuckled.**

"**It was certainly interesting." He said grabbing a beer from the fridge, "I think someone has a crush on me."**

"**Oh do tell." Kurt arched his eyebrow putting a bowl in front of his daughter, "You need to blow. It's hot."**

"**Sloane. This kid in my class. He's a sweet guy. Kind of finding himself right now. But he's as gay as they come." Blaine said trying to cool down his stew, "And the glee director."**

"**What?" Kurt arched his eyebrow higher than it's ever gone before, "What about the glee director, Blaine?"**

"**Oh it's nothing to worry about. He kind of asked me out." He said. Kurt choked on his stew.**

"**He knows you're married correct, Blaine? What did you say to him?" He asked.**

"**You're cute when you get jealous." Blaine said.**

"**I'm not jealous. I'm concerned. Very very concerned." Kurt said. Blaine frowned.**

"**Concerned? Excuse me?" He looked at his husband, "Why on Earth would you be concerned? Do you not trust me?"**

"**No It's not that. I trust you with my life. It's just….I don't want drama." Kurt said.**

"**And you won't get any. I told him I would love to work with him and New Directions, but nothing further than that. He seemed to understand that." Blaine said.**

"**he better understand that because I will hit him. I will hit him right in his nose." Kurt said.**

"**You are pretty powerful, Babe. I think you could probably take him." Blaine said. **

"**Daddy, hitting isn't nice. It hurts people. A lot." Eliza sighed as she ate her stew. **

"**You are completely right. Hitting isn't nice." Kurt said giving Blaine a look. He wasn't into physical violence, but he would protect everything that was his. Some stupid director couldn't break them up.**

"**Oh we picked our year end play." Blaine said giving his jazz hands, "Rent."**

"**Sweet." Kurt smiled, "If you need any help, I'm sure I could spare a few days at the gallery."**

"**I'll let you know." Blaine said as he ate his dinner. Kurt stared at Blaine. This better not get out of hand. He knew how amazing his husband was and lord knows, God made him right in the looks department. But Blaine's one fault was his kindness. He often didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so he often went along for the ride. That weakness has hurt him in the past and Kurt wouldn't let him get hurt again whether it be loosing a friendship or not.**


	10. Short Skirt

**October 20th,**** 2023**

_**Oooh. Oooh. Oooh. Touch me all you want. Rub me all you can. I like to feel you deep inside my mind. Oooh ooh Ooh. You're heaven sent. All that I've ever wanted. You're my Chocolate lover.**_

**Santana stepped out of the booth looking a Mercedes. She shrugged. This was the worse part of recording. The rerecording the same song twelve times to make sure they got the best take.**

"**Was that better?" Santana asked, "I cant sing anymore so it better be good."**

"**it was terrific." Their producer said handing her a vitamin water, "Go. Give your voices the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we'll wrap up the song." **

"**Thank god." Mercedes linked her arm with Santana's. "Do you want to come over and have dinner with us? Lamar is having a home game so he's here and is planning a nice dinner." Santana shook her head.**

"**No. I think I'll call it a night. You know, rest my voice." She said.**

"**it's your loss. Lamar makes good steak too." Mercedes said. Santana didn't mind nights in honestly. Their lives were so hectic. From recording, to concerts, to press junkets. **

"**Just take me home." She told her driver as she got into the car. Santana leaned back and close her eyes. Maybe she'd take a hot bubble bath when she got home, eat some chocolate, and watch the news to see if they had any stories on her or Mercedes. It was only a twenty minute ride to her penthouse from the studio. "Thanks. Pick me up like around eleven tomorrow."**

**Santana climbed the stairs to her home, wishing someone was coming up behind the stairs with her. She stepped into the penthouse with a sigh. She loved her place, but something was missing from it. She never could figure out what it really was. Santana went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.**

"**Lucky, where are you?" Santana clicked her tongue looking for her kitten. She grabbed a glass and walked into the living room. "There you are, Buddy." The brown kitten stretched out on the couch and looked at Santana. She turned the television on as she began to drink her way through the bottle of white wine. Lucky curled up against her leg and fell back asleep.**

"**Next up on **_**LA Tonight, **_**is the end of Lamar and Mercedes Brown? You'll hear it first on **_**LA Tonight**_**."**

"**Oh Hells no. They're tight." Santana rolled her eyes as she switched the channel.**

"**Is Santana Lopez really starting her own clothing line?" Kelly Rappaport asked, "I would totally buy her stuff. Her style is amazing." Santana smiled.**

"**Lucky, I'm not starting a clothing line, but that's something to think about." She said chugging the glass of wine. She poured herself some more with a sigh.**

_**So this was what my life as come to**_**, Santana thought. **_**One of the biggest recording artists in the world and I'm alone. I've been home for twenty minutes and this wine bottle is almost done. My cat is my closest companion. My life is horrible.**_

**She sometimes got in these funks. Maybe she should talk with someone about these mood swings she got all too often, but not tonight. Santana decided she was going to get dressed up and hit the club. Screw the paparazzi. **

**

* * *

**

**Short skirt, tight tank top, high heels, and not having to wait in line to get to Club Shimmer were something that cheered Santana when she got in these funks. The music was loud and bodies were gyrating in an alcoholic swarm.**

"**Long Island Ice tea please." Santana said as she waved the bartender down. She handed him a twenty.**

"**Your money is no good here, Lopez and you know that." He said sliding the drink towards her. Santana smiled as she slowly sipped her drink. She began to sway her hips to the music. She pushed her way through the crowd dancing with random strangers. Maybe a long island iced tea wasn't so good to mix with an entire bottle of wine.**

"**Care to dance?" Santana turned around to see a very handsome blonde standing behind her.**

"**I like your eyes." Santana slurred.**

"**And I like yours. The name is Max." He said.**

"**I suppose you know who I am." She said. Max shook his head.**

"**Am I supposed to?" He asked. Santana giggled as she finished her drink. She put the glass down and wrapped her arms around Max's neck.**

"**It's Santana. Let's dance." She whispered as she began to grind her hips against Max. He groaned as he put his hand on the small of her back. "You smell nice."**

"**Thanks." Max said catching Santana as she stumbled slightly. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"**

"**Not at all. It's been a long time since anyone has done that to me." She whispered. Max slid his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Santana sighed. She had missed the taste of a man's lips upon her. "God you're a good tisser."**

"**Tisser?" Max smiled.**

"**Kisser." Santana giggled. Max pulled away slightly.**

"**What do you say we get out of this dive? It's pretty boring." He asked. Santana nodded running her fingers through her hair. Should she go? She has been drinking so maybe she shouldn't go. But his eyes were beautiful. Very very beautiful.**

"**And go where?" She asked.**

"**My place. It's just around the block. I have coffee if you want it." He said with a smile.**

"**Okay. Let's Go." she slurred.**

**

* * *

**

**Santana looked around his apartment. It was pretty cute for a low rent apartment. Max came out of the kitchen with a couple of beers. She shook her head.**

"**No. I couldn't drink anymore. The room is already all wavy." She said. Max put the beers down and walked over to Santana. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing?"**

"**I want you, Santana." he said running his hand down her chest, lingering slightly on her breasts. Santana shivered.**

"**I know but…We've been drinking." She whispered.**

"**That makes it better." Max whispered in her ear sliding his hand to her belt buckle. Santana took in a deep breath.**

"**I…I don't think its…a good idea." She whispered. She couldn't believe she was saying this. Turning down sex?**

"**it's a really good idea." max said unbuttoning her skirt. Santana put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "What the fuck?"**

"**I said this wasn't a good idea. We've been drinking too much and this isn't a good idea." She said, "Maybe I should go."**

"**No. You're staying." Max said.**

"**This was a bad idea." Santana said walking towards the door. Max grabbed her arm hard, "Ow. What the fuck? Get off me!" Max pushed Santana against the wall.**

"**You can't lead me on, Santana. I need you." He said.**

"**You're hurting me. Please let go of me!" Santana groaned trying to get out of Max's grip.**

"**Oh you know you like it, Santana baby." Max leaned in for another kiss but Santana kicked him hard in his family jewels. His grip loosened up and Santana got free.**

"**Te dije que te baje de mí! Vete a la mierda!" She screamed. Max stood up and he couldn't control himself. He balled up his fist and hit Santana right in the face. She stumbled back catching herself on the coat rack. She held her cheek not really understanding what had just happened. She grabbed her pocketbook, "You're an asshole." She bolted out the door in tears.**

**

* * *

**

**Santana walked down the sidewalk, sobbing. The paparazzi would love this sight if they knew where she was. She had lost her heels long ago on the walk. Her mascara ran down her face as she cried about the events of the evening. She should have just stayed home and had the bubble bath. She walked towards Mercedes' house. She needed her best friend. She buzzed the intercom.**

"**It's m-me. I n-n-need to c-come in." She sobbed. No one asked who it was or what had happened. They buzzed her in. Santana stumbled up their driveway as Lamar opened up the front door.**

"**Jesus Christ, what happened?" Lamar grabbed Santana as she sobbed into his chest, "Cedes!"**

"**What's going on?" Mercedes walked down the stairs, "Your face! What happened to your face?" They led Santana into the living room, "Go get her an icepack, Babe. Tell me what happened." Santana took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down.**

"**I was stupid. So very stupid. I drank a lot and…and I decided to go out by myself. I just…I wanted to have some fun and I met this guy, Max. He was really c-cute." Santana sniffled, "I went back to his place and….He wanted to have sex, but I didn't want. I.. I really didn't want to, Cedes."**

"**Did he force himself on you?" Mercedes asked. She would murder anyone who touched Santana.**

"**No. I kicked him in the nuts. I don't think he'll ever be able to have children." Santana sniffled. Mercedes smiled.**

"**That's my girl." She said kissing Santana's forehead. Lamar walked in with an icepack for her eye, "Do you want me to call the police so you can press charges?" Santana shook her head.**

"**No. Can you imagine what the press would do with this if they caught wind of it?" She asked.**

"**Stay here. " Lamar said, "I don't want you alone tonight." Santana smiled thankfully at Mercedes' husband.**

"**Thank you. I couldn't be by myself tonight." Santana said as Mercedes gave her a hug. She was so completely thankful to have friends like the Browns. Santana was completely shaken up after this whole incident, but she knew a full nights sleep to get rid of the wooziness would do her some good. This had been the worse night ever.**


	11. Dreams

**November 1st,**** 2023**

**All the hard work had paid off, Tina had won the biggest case of her career. The trail had been pretty quick after he killed his wife. The trail had been a big win for her office and The district Attorney got word that they wanted him to run for mayor. It was basically a sure shot. The current mayor wanted out and there was only one opponent. Now there was a vacant district attorney seat if he took it.**

"**Sir, you wanted to see me?" Tina stepped into the office. Steven Maclaine stood up extending his hand, "Sir, I've known you too long for you to be this formal." Steven smiled.**

"**And I've known you way too long for you to be calling me Sir." He said. Tina blushed slightly.**

"**All right. Fine, Steven." She said.**

"**Well, I have some good news." Steven said leaning back in his seat. "I've talked with the rest of my staff and the city board to who should take my seat. Do you have any suggestions?" This was her moment. Tina sat on the edge of the seat.**

"**Sir…Steven, I feel I'm ready to take your seat. I'll stand up for election if you wish, but we both know I will win. The people love me." Tina said, "I've had enough experience and I know I can do it." Steven began to laugh. He stood up and went over to his little bar.**

"**Scotch?" he asked. Tina shook her head.**

"**Lord no." She said.**

"**You'll need it someday." he said pouring him a small glass, "Listen Tina, I know you could do this job with your eyes closed. But a lot of people felt your age was something to consider."**

"**It is!" She said. "I'm almost twenty-nine years old. I'm young. I can be in this seat for many years. My age is something that would help this seat. Honestly, I think it'll help."**

"**Tina, relax." Steven said as he sat back down, "We all said the same thing about your age."**

"**What does that mean?" Tina's heart began to race. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a good thing. She was really confused.**

"**We feel there is nobody better than You to take my seat. You know how to do it, Tina. Your beliefs are very similar to mine. You work almost harder than me even." Steven chuckled. "If you feel like you're up to it, I would really love for you to take me seat." Tina's breath escaped from her lungs. Her whole body began to tingle. She wanted to jump up and down screaming, but she sat there smiling.**

"**I would be honored to take your seat. I know I won't disappoint you." She said.**

"**You won't." He told her, "Very good very good. We'll have a press conference when we get the official word. Now, your seat. We need someone to be your right hand man. We can have an election unless you have someone else in mind."**

"**Karofsky." She said. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted Dave by her side during this change. He had been her biggest help and supporter through these past few years. If she couldn't take a case, she would have put Dave on it. He was a tiger in the court room. Of course, he wasn't as amazing as she was, but he was the next best thing. "He deserves my seat. Without his help, I don't think Project rainbow would have taken off the way it had."**

"**He is really good at what He does." Steven said, "If you believe in him, I trust your judgment." Tina smiled brightly. Today was turning out to be the best day ever.**

**

* * *

**

**With a bottle of white wine and a bouquet of white roses, Tina opened the front door with a yawn. The house was silent which meant Phillip was in bed. She had once again missed his nightly bedtime story routine. That was one thing she hated. She could smell a wonderful dinner, hopefully still on the dining room table. She walked into the room and smiled at her husband sitting at the table. He stood up.**

"**Am I very late?" She asked.**

"**Nope. It's been on the table for twenty minutes." Mike walked over to her and kissed her. "Are those flowers for me?"**

"**Only the best for my husband." She giggled handing the bouquet to him. Tina walked over to the bar and pulled out a cork screw. "I've had a really big day, but first tell me about yours." Mike held out two wine glasses.**

"**Work was work. I'm interviewing a dancer tomorrow to take some of the work load off of me." He said settling back down in the dining room chair. "Phillip was being a nut when I picked him up from Quinn's house. I guess she had them do an art project, pasting popsicle sticks to construction paper."**

"**Oh, that's cute." Tina smile cutting into her chicken.**

"**Well….yea…" Mike began to laugh, "Quinn went to go make them some lunch. Well, I guess Phillip was quiet."**

"**Oh Lord, that isn't good." Tina groaned. "What happened?"**

"**Let's just say we owe Finn a new television." He said.**

"**What did Phillip do?" Tina asked.**

"**He used the television screen as construction paper. Quinn walked into the living room and there were about forty-five popsicle sticks pasted to the screen." Mike said. Tina shook her head. Never leave a child by themselves. This is what would happen.**

"**Well, I guess It's good that I got a raise today." She said. Mike stared at his wife.**

"**What do you mean you got a raise?" He asked arching his eyebrow. Tina smiled putting her fork down. **

"**I don't want you cheering so loudly that you wake the baby." She said, "But you're looking at the new district attorney." Mike stared at her for a moment not saying a word.**

"**What do you mean?" He whispered. Mike wasn't sure if he was whispering or cheering. In his head it was very loud. Tina chuckled leaning back in her chair.**

"**I was offered Steven's seat and I took it. Are you upset? Should I have discussed it with you, Mike? Because I just had to take it. It's my dream." Tina said to him. Mike couldn't stay seated anymore. He bolted over to his wife and hugged her so tightly she was lifted off the floor.**

"**It's my dream too." He said kissing her cheek hard, "I am so thrilled for you. I am so happy for you. Oh my god. Tina, you did it."**

"**I did it." Tina laughed.**

**

* * *

**

**The morning sun spilt into Phillip's bedroom. His brown eyes slowly began to open up. He stared at the ceiling before hearing his mother's laughter. He gasped and sat up. He wasn't in a crib anymore. He was in a big boy bed and he could get out whenever he wanted. Phillip swung his little legs off of the bed and jumped down. He stood there for a moment staring at his big boy bed. He squealed and bolted out of the bedroom.**

"**Momma!" He screamed running into the kitchen.**

"**Hey, Buddy." Tina scooped her son up, "Did you sleep well?"**

"**Uh huh." He said cuddling into her, "I misshoe."**

"**I missed you too." She kissed the top of his head and sighed. There were so many draw backs to being a successful mother. Now that Phillip was starting to get older and learning to put sentences together, Tina saw how much her job affected them. "I heard what you did you Uncle Finn's TV." Phillip frowned causing a little crease between his eyebrows.**

"**I affixing the TV." He said. Tina clicked her tongue.**

"**I don't think you were fixing anything." She said putting him at the kitchen table, "Did you tell him that you were sorry for breaking his television?" Mike walked into the kitchen and kissed Tina.**

"**Yes." Phillip frowned.**

"**Very good." Tina said as she sat next to her son, "Momma needs to work today, buddy, okay?"**

"**NOOO!" Phillip cried. His eyes grew large and tears begun to fill them. Tina's heart began to break watching her son.**

"**I have to. Today is a very important day for me." She said. Phillip leaned back in the chair and began to wail. Mike sighed.**

"**Maybe you should go now." He said. Tina stared her son and nodded.**

"**I love you, Buddy." She whispered.**

"**I want you stay!" He sobbed. Tina took that as her cue and got up.**

"**I'm sorry for leaving him like this." She said. Mike shrugged it off.**

"**I'm used to it. Good luck at work today." He kissed her again, "I love you."**

"**I love you too." Tina grabbed her pocket book and took one last look at her son. This was how it was when she left every day? She never realized her dream hurt her son so much. She prayed that when he became a bit older he would realize she was doing this for him and his father. She wanted Phillip to have the best of everything and this was the only way she knew how to make that happen. By missing his childhood.**


	12. Experiances

**Writer's note: Hahahaha. You wanted Rachel….**

**November 10****th**** 2023**

**New York winters were always magical for Rachel. Snowflakes falling onto her eyelashes. Rosy cheeks. It felt like some Broadway musical that she just couldn't quite reach yet. The street lights lit the snowflakes up like little stars falling from the sky. Rachel knew soon the snow would become heavy and tiresome, but the first couple of snow falls of the years, She loved.**

"**Thank you so much, Charlie." Rachel picked the two steaming hot vanilla chai teas up and left the coffee shop with a skip. She walked down the sideway smiling at the people that walked by. Rachel bounced up the steps to her brownstone and walked inside juggling the two teas. "You home?" She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jesse who was standing in front of the stove pouring pasta into boiling water.**

"**It would appear so." Jesse smiled turning around to greet his girlfriend. "How was your day?"**

"**A chai for you." Rachel took off her scarf and unbuttoned her jacket, "Three auditions. I think they went really well. I know I nailed one so Hopefully I'll get a call back in the next couple of days. How was your day?" She sat down at the table crossing her legs.**

"**I fell down an elevator shaft and now I'm in a coma." Jesse said as he stirred the pasta.**

"**Ouch. That has to suck. But hey, you get to lay down at work." She chuckled.**

"**Very true. It hurts my back after awhile though." Jesse walked over and kissed the top of her head. "I do have some good news for you though." She arched her eyebrow.**

"**Do tell." She said.**

"**Well, The producers flagged me down in the hallway today and spoke about you." Jesse took the pasta off of the burner and got it ready to drain, "They want to offer you a role."**

"**Me? On a soap opera?" Rachel chuckled. Jesse frowned slightly, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I know I haven't worked for awhile, but…that isn't exactly my dream."**

"**Your dream is for you to be a star and this could be just the right launching pad for you. What harm could it do just to try it? They wrote a character just for you." He said, "Plus, wouldn't working with the best boyfriend in the world every day be something else?"**

_**Six years ago, Rachel never would have imagined Jesse St john would be her boyfriend again. Frankly, she had no need to see him or ever talk to him again, but That all changed when she laid eyes on him at a casting call for some silly off broadway play. The six years since she had seen him last really done him some good. When their eyes met, her heart skipped a few beats. She had forgotten all the high school drama and just looked at him for the man he had become. The most stunning man….**_

"_**Is that Rachel?" He laughed walking over to her, "Oh my god, you look amazing."**_

"_**You do too." She said giving him a hug. "it's been a long time. How have you been?"**_

"_**Terrific. I just landed a role on Clearveiw Hospital." He said. Rachel gasped loudly.**_

"_**Oh I love that show. I've watched it as long as I can remember." Rachel said, "Well, good for you. I've just been doing some plays here or there. Waiting for my big break."**_

"_**You won't get it here." Jesse sighed pointing to the door, "The director is a tool. He has a very specific type and you're not it." Rachel looked around the room and noticed all the women were very talk blondes. She sighed. She was probably a better actress than all of them, "Let's go grab some coffee."**_

"_**Thanks." Rachel smiled at him.**_

_**That's all it took. The two of them sat in a coffee shop and talked for three hours. It felt good catching up and realizing growing up did a lot to them. Since that night, they had seen each other every single day with exception of two days. Rachel fell for Jesse fast. And Jesse fell for Rachel fast. Six months after their reunion, they were living together. Rachel wasn't sure if he ever would propose, but she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was the perfect match for her neurotic self. He calmed her.**_

"**What do you say, Shortcake?" Jesse asked. Rachel nodded. A soap opera. Maybe she could do it.**

"**I'll give it a try." She said. Who was she kidding? She needed a regular paycheck coming in.**

**November 15****th****, 2023**

**Ruth Sinclair was a thirty year old socialite with a heavy drinking problem. She had a torrid love affair with Rick Rickaby many years ago. Who knows if a love child was conceived or a murder happened in her past. That was up to the writers of the show.**

**Rachel hated to admit it, but she was having a blast running lines and filming a couple of scenes. She knew most of these actors for the past six years so it was just a good time working with her friends. She hadn't seen much of Jesse because he was bandaged up in a coma for the rest of the day. She couldn't wait for them to do a scene together. She assumed that would happen.**

**Rachel skipped into Samantha Arsenault's dressing room and stopped short when she saw her put down a mirror and a straw on her dresser. She had been snorting.**

"**Oh I'm sorry." Rachel blushed.**

"**No worries, Rach." Samantha smiled, "Want some? We'll be filming for awhile yet. It'll do you some good." Rachel shook her head.**

"**No. I'm all right. But thank you very much." She smiled at her costar. "I did It a few years ago and it just kept me up almost all night. The crash was very hard."**

"**Exactly. We're going to be busy tonight. Very busy it seems from my script." Samantha said. Rachel stared at it and felt a tingle in her nose she had once forgotten. She couldn't do it again. It wasn't right. "If you change your mind it's here for you."**

* * *

"**Long time no see, Rick." Rachel breezed into the room. **

"**What are you doing here?" The actor said.**

"**Clearveiw is home, Darling. It's been so long since I've been here so I thought it was about time I came. Plus, I know you missed me. You missed my hair and my eyes and probably my body." Rachel raced through her line. Michael laughed.**

"**Your body. You wish, Ruth." He said walking past her leaning against the fake fireplace.**

"**Remember the last time you were with me? Remember how sweet and raw it was? Remember what you said to me? You told me that you loved me and I told you that I loved you. When I woke up the next morning, you were gone. Why did you leave someone that you love? That's not what a real man does, Rick. A real man stays." She said.**

"**Rachel, your nose is bleeding." Michael stopped his lines. Her hand flew up to her nose.**

"**Shit." She ran off of set quickly, "Shit shit shit." Rachel burst into the bathroom and grabbed some paper towels. "Just fucking great. I ruined a good take."**

"**Rachel?" Jesse walked in to the bathroom. His head was wrapped up in bandages and he was wearing a Johnnie. "You okay?"**

"**Yea, it's just a nose bleed." She said. Jesse sighed as he leaned against the sink.**

"**You met up with Samantha didn't you?" He asked. Rachel pulled the paper towel away to check her nose bleed. It had slowed down a lot but it was still bleeding.**

"**I did." She said. Rachel was very embarrassed. "I'm crashing." She groaned loudly.**

"**Splash some water on your face." He said pulling back her hair. Rachel put the paper towel down and her shaky hands filled the sink up with cold water. "This is the worse part." She shot him a worried look, "I don't do it all the time so don't worry." **

"**I can't believe I did it again." She said as she dunked her face into the water filled sink. Jesse held her hair for her. She stayed under the water for a little bit until Jesse pulled her back up by her hair. She coughed up some water and shook it off her face.**

"**Don't worry about it, Shortcake. Every once and awhile won't kill you." He told her. Rachel grabbed some more paper towels and dried off her face.**

"**I ruined my make up." She sighed looking into the mirror. Jesse chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**That's what our make up department is for." He said. Rachel sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her mascara was running down her face and her skin was very pasty. Maybe she hadn't done what she did this afternoon. She didn't look like the star she knew she was. Rachel knew she would never do that again….Maybe.**


	13. Happy Thanksgiving

**November 23****rd****, 2023**

**Thanksgiving was a wonderful time of year in the Hummel home. Kurt had missed it every year since they had moved. Carole always out did herself with the biggest turkey in the grocery store and about a dozen side dishes for everyone to get stuffed on. This year would be very special with the boys and their grand daughter with them.**

"**Quinn is bringing her pies right?" Burt asked as he picked up a steamed green bean. Carole slapped his hand.**

"**It wouldn't be thanksgiving without them." She said, "Kurt and Blaine are bringing sweet potatoes." Burt groaned loudly.**

"**Kurt makes the best." He said. "The table is all set. The wine is chilling. I think we're ready for the family." Carole looked up when she heard a car pulling into the driveway.**

"**Finn and Quinn are here." She dried off her hands as went to the front door, opening it up.**

"**Happy Thanksgiving, Mother." Quinn walked up the walk way holding two pies.**

"**Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart." Carole kissed Quinn's cheek, taking one of the pies to help her daughter-in-law out. "Burt is excited for these pies. He hasn't stopped talking about them all week. I think you need to make him one for his birthday." Quinn laughed as Finn brought forth two more pies and walked in with the women.**

"**One apple, two pumpkin, and a strawberry rhubarb…Your favorite." She said, "Are the boys here yet?"**

"**Kurt just called and said they would be in like two minutes." Burt said taking a pumpkin pie from his son, "When can we have dessert first?"**

"**Never, Dad." Finn said giving his step-father a quick hug. He was looking forward to having a full stomach and then sitting in front of the television for a good game of football. It never mattered who won or who lost. It was just a great time with the guys. This was always the highlight of the day. He heard a child's laughter coming up the walkway.**

"**Grandpa!" Eliza screamed as she pounded on the front door hard. "Lemme in! Lemme in!" Burt stood at the front door without opening it. He could hear Eliza trying to doorknob.**

"**Who is out there?" He asked.**

"**It's me." She sighed.**

"**I don't know who me is." Burt said.**

"**It's Eliza Carole Anderson. I'm your granddaughta." She said.**

"**Eliza?" Burt flung the door open, "Eliza!" He scooped her up and hugged her tightly, "I've missed you so much."**

"**I missed you too." Eliza hugged Burt tightly around his neck. He loved that feeling. He would never grow tired of a child's love.**

"**Happy Thanksgiving, Dad." Kurt walked into the house. Burt kissed his cheek.**

"**You too. Happy Turkey Day, Son." He kissed Blaine's cheek as well. Blaine smiled brightly.**

"**Are you ready for some turkey?" Blaine cheered.**

"**Of course." Burt laughed as he lugged Eliza into the living room to greet everyone in there. Kurt brought his Pyrex dish into the kitchen. Carole clapped her hands. She was excited for this dish.**

"**Do you want me to put this on the table?" He asked after greeting his step-mother. Carole nodded as she handed him a dish of corn.**

"**This too please." She said. Kurt chuckled going into the dining room. Within twenty-five minutes, Carole, Kurt, and Quinn had the dining room table set up with more food than necessary.**

"**Come here, Monkey Butt." Kurt scooped Eliza up and put her on the dining room chair. He was glad he pinned her hair up this morning. Soon, he'd take her for her first hair cut. Her long hair was starting to get hard to take care of. Kurt put a bib on her to protect her brand new dress that Blaine said was silly for her to wear to a messy dinner.**

"**Papa, I want turkey." Eliza said.**

"**That's not how you ask, Young lady." Blaine said sitting down at the dining room table, "You will get turkey when everyone else gets turkey." Eliza pouted as she sat down.**

"**Finn, care to say the thanksgiving prayer?" Burt asked. Finn smiled proudly.**

"**I'd love to." He said as everyone held hand around the table. "Dear Heavenly Father, Thank You for this special day, a day to remember Your goodness to us. I want to thank You for a roof over our heads, and more than enough food to eat. I want to thank You for the relationships You have given to us - for family and friends. Also, I want to thank You for all the bad experiences we've had. We have learned that you were there for us all the time. For this, we thank You and praise You. In Jesus name, amen." **

"**Amen." Everyone said.**

"**That was beautiful." Quinn leaned over and kissed her husband softly. He always had a way with words. "We have so much to be thankful for."**

"**Why do we pray?" Eliza asked. Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks before Blaine spoke up.**

"**Well, When we give you something nice, you always say thank you right?" Blaine asked. Eliza nodded, "Well We want to thank god for everything he gave us this year so we pray to say thank you."**

"**Oh." Eliza said watching Kurt begin to fill up her plate, "What'd he give me?" Everyone began to chuckle.**

"**He gave you two daddies who love you very much." Burt said cutting into the turkey, "And he gave you grandparents who love you very much." Eliza didn't seem satisfied with that explanation.**

"**God made kittens." Finn said.**

"**Oooooooh." Eliza said, "I wuv kittens. Tanks God!"**

"**That's my girl." Kurt kissed the top of her head as he placed her plate in front of her, "Eat up."**

"**This is delicious, Ma." Finn said shoveling food into his mouth. Carole had began cooking yesterday at noon and within thirty minutes, they were all sitting back in their chairs, with unbuttoned pants. They all ate more than they should. Even Eliza nearly cleaned her plate.**

**As Carole, Kurt, and Quinn began to clean up the dining room table and packaging up the leftovers for everyone to take home. Burt, Finn, and Blaine sat in the living room trying to watch the Buckeyes. Eliza was snuggled into Burt on his barcalounger.**

"**I cannot believe Beekham got signed to the Bengals." Burt said as he rubbed Eliza's back.**

"**It's going to be sick." Finn said sitting at the edge of the couch staring at the screen.**

"**I need to study up on the Bengals." Blaine said to them, "Ask me anything about the Patriots, I can give you the answer." Finn rolled his eyes at his brother in law.**

"**The Patriots are shit." He said. Burt began to laugh. He loved these little fights. The manly fights.**

"**Guess who I saw on Clearveiw Hospital yesterday?" Quinn asked as she began to fill the dishwasher, "Rachel."**

"**Rachel is on a soap? Nice." Kurt chuckled as he began to fill "Some how that seems very fitting."**

"**It does. it's a good character." Quinn said.**

"**Oh I know!" Carole exclaimed, "Rick is such a dog."**

"**I'm sad I haven't watched it in years. I may have to get back into it." Kurt said, "Eliza loved the stuffing. I'll take some extra if you have it to spare, Ma." Carole laughed showing him an entire pot of stuffing.**

"**I think we have enough to spare." She said, "I really enjoyed having you guys here this year. Will this be a new tradition?"**

"**Of course." Kurt said loading up a fabric shopping bag with leftovers, "My in-laws aren't really into the family gathering. I don't think they really enjoy Blaine's new family."**

"**Oh." Quinn frowned, "Do they accept you guys?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Yes and no. I think they still have a hard time accepting that Blaine is gay." He said, "I think since Eliza's arrival they're a little more accepting but it still makes them uncomfortable."**

"**How can such a sweet guy like Blaine come from that?" Quinn asked. Kurt looked at her.**

"**I think he became such a sweet guy because of all of that. Our family comes first to him and that's all that is important." He said. Carole nodded.**

"**Absolutely." She said to her step-son, "So, any word on baby number two?" Kurt wondered how long it would take for someone to ask him. Eliza was at the age where she would be a big help to anyone who might enter their family. He nodded.**

"**We're just waiting for the phone call that a woman liked our profile." He said holding up two crossed fingers, "So we could get a phone call today for all we know."**

"**That'd be amazing." Quinn smiled at him, "She'd make a terrific big sister."**

"**You don't think she'd have trouble with Blaine's attention going to someone else?" Kurt asked. Quinn shook her head.**

"**No I don't think so. She seems like she has that mother gene already." She said. Kurt still thought Eliza would have a difficult time with a new family member, but maybe she'd eventually warm up. Maybe they could get her a kitten to play with. Burt walked into the kitchen holding a sleeping Eliza against his chest.**

"**We want some more pie." Burt whispered. Quinn and Carole exchanged looks. They knew their men would have terrible indigestion when they were trying to fall asleep tonight.**

"**One more slice and then we have to go." Kurt said, "She needs to get to bed but it seems she's making you her new bed."**

"**Pumpkin. We all want pumpkin." He said. Kurt rolled his eyes.**

"**Go sit down and we'll serve you." Kurt said. This was definitely would be a yearly tradition for the Anderson family. It wasn't about the food. Although the food was to die for. It was about being with family. It was about sitting back and laughing with each other. Letting each other know how much they love you and how much they are appreciated.**


	14. Life Moments

**December 1st****, 2023**

**Most days went fast for Quinn when she was babysitting Phillip or Eliza. But today was going slow. No children to keep her occupied. She wasn't feeling too hot either. There was only so much daytime television she could watch. Clearveiw Hospital was a good episode but even that couldn't keep her entertained for too long. There were only so many times you could go onto Faceweb and see people updating their status. Quinn wished Brittany's twins a happy fourth birthday and then went to go make a mug of coffee.**

**She stood at the sink looking out the window. She smiled as she watching a couple of children throw snowballs at each other. Quinn sometimes missed being that age. No adult worries or bills. Just as Quinn was about to make herself a grilled cheese sandwich, the telephone rang.**

"**Hudson residence." She said.**

"**Hello. May I please speak with Quinn Hudson."**

"**May I ask what this is regards to?" She asked. Boy did she hate telemarketers.**

"**My name is Peter Franco. I work for Bank of Ohio and I'd like to talk to her about a possible job opportunity." He said. A smile broke across Quinn's face. A job opportunity. **

"**This is Quinn Hudson. It's a pleasure." She said.**

"**Mrs. Hudson, How are you doing? Your resume came across my desk and I am very interested to speak with you." Peter said. Quinn wanted to scream, but instead she jumped up and down.**

"**I'm surprised my resume is still out there. The banking industry has been pretty quiet this past year." She said. Peter began to chuckle.**

"**It certainly has." He said, "I would really love to sit down with you. I'm in the Lima branch today and there happens to be an opening for branch manager and I'd love to sit down with you."**

"**Wow. Yes." Quinn said.**

"**Do you have time to come down today? I know it's pretty short notice but-"**

"**I can be there in an hour." Quinn said running up the stairs to her bedroom to get her suit out of the hallway closet.**

"**Terrific. I will see you then." She said.**

**Quinn stepped into the bank with a large smile upon her face. She couldn't believe she was here. This was exciting. She walked over to the main desk.**

"**Hi. I'm here to see Peter Franco." She said.**

"**Quinn!" Peter stepped out of the conference room, "It is so good to see you. I used to know Andrew Hawkins. I believe you used to work with him right?" Quinn nodded as she shook his hand.**

"**Yes. He was a wonderful man. It's such a shame what happened." She said as Peter lead her into the conference room.**

"**Have a seat." Peter sat down. Quinn took in a deep breath as she sat down. "I'll be honest with you Quinn, as soon as I saw your resume I wanted to hire you but I wanted to see you and speak with you."**

"**Well, thank you, Peter." Quinn blushed slightly, "I am so ready to get back into the banking industry. You can only watch so many soap operas before you burn out." She laughed.**

"**This branch has lacked some leadership lately and I need someone who is willing to get their hands dirty and show people who's boss." He told her.**

"**I'll be honest with you, Peter. I am not a friendly manager. I've had people call me a bitch. But I get things done. My employees know where I stand and Know I mean business." She told him, "My objective is to make my branch the most active branch around and make my customers happy. If you can put up with my type A personality, then I'm the girl for you. If you trust me enough to run this branch with being out of work for so long, I'm the girl for you. I have stayed on top of current trends and interest rates, so you don't have to worry about that, Peter. Quiz me if you have to." Peter couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**I like your tenacity." He said, "You don't have to sell yourself to me. I like you on paper and I like you in person. I Think you'd be a great addition to this family if You're willing to put in the hours."**

"**I'm a workaholic." She said.**

"**Terrific." Peter said, "Can I assume that you're going to take the job?" Quinn nodded.**

"**Assume away. I'll take the job." She said.**

"**Terrific!" Peter stood up and shook Quinn hand fiercely. Within thirty minutes, Quinn had filled out all her paperwork. This was the happiest she had been in such a long time. As she walked to her car she left her husband a voice mail.**

"**Hey, Babe, I just wanted to let you know the interview went well. I start Monday! Can you believe it! I finally got a job." She laughed as she got in and buckled up. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."**

**Quinn was so happy. She was sure everyone that she walked by could tell something amazing had happened to her. She didn't feel so useless anymore. It was horrible having to rely on your husband so much. He was only a coach. They didn't make a lot of money. Quinn turned on the radio and turned the volume up full blast.**

**Her excitement was so high, Quinn didn't notice the truck blatant disregard for stop lights. She turned to look on her left hand side when she saw the headlights coming towards her. She gripped the steering wheel bracing herself for impact. Through the loud music and Santana's voice, all Quinn could hear was the sound of breaking glass and bending metal. This isn't good, was her last thought before the entire world went black.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**It was a phone call no husband ever wanted to receive. Finn had been sitting at his desk checking his basketball roster. A couple of his boys didn't show up for practice today and that pissed him off. The phone began to ring on his desk. He sighed as he picked it up.**_

"_**Hudson." He said.**_

"_**Finn Hudson?" The doctor said on the other end. **_

"_**This is how can I help you? I'm very busy." He sighed leaning back in his chair.**_

"_**This is Dr. Lopez from Lima General." He said. Finn sat up.**_

"_**What's wrong?" He asked.**_

"_**Your wife, Quinn Hudson, was involved in a motor vehicle accident this afternoon." Dr. Lopez stated. Finn jumped up. "Is she all right?" he asked.**_

"_**No. You need to get to the hospital as soon as you can. All right?" Finn hung up the phone and immediately headed to the hospital. **_

**Finn burst through the emergency room doors and ran straight to the registration desk.**

"**My wife was brought in. She was in a car accident. She's blond and pretty. Very pretty." Finn said. **

"**Hold on one second and let me get the doctor." She said. Finn was about the hyperventilate. He started to pace. He could hear some action going on behind a set of curtains. Finn walked over and listened. Dr. Lopez opened up the curtains and Finn saw Quinn laying on a gurney covered in blood, bandaged up, with tubes down her throat.**

"**QUINN!" Finn yelled trying to push past Dr. Lopez.**

"**Mr. Hudson, we're working on her." He said holding him back.**

"**She's my wife!" He snapped, "I need to be with her!:**

"**And you will be. Quinn has some serious injuries but I think they will eventually be all right." He said, "She has a few broken bones and lost some blood, but what I'm most concerned about her head trauma. It's a wait and see right now. I want to get a head CT, but I need your signed consent since she is so early on in her pregnancy." Finn stared at him blankly.**

"**She's not pregnant. She cant get pregnant." He said, "You have the wrong person." Dr. Lopez rechecked Quinn's chart.**

"**Quinn is about five weeks pregnant. Honestly, I'm more concerned about her brain then the baby at this point. If she doesn't make it, the baby won't make it." He said. Finn stood there frozen. All these years they had tried to get pregnant and now this was how they had to deal with it. Finn nodded.**

"**What do you need me to sign?" He croaked out. Dr. Lopez pulled out a form. He scrawled his name.**

"**As soon as we get her more stabilized you can come see her." Dr Lopez said rushing back to Quinn's side. Finn stood there staring at the wall. This wasn't really happening. This had to be all a bad dream.**

"**Finn!" He turned around to see Carole and Burt rushing into the emergency room. He had forgotten he called them on the way. When he saw his mother, Finn couldn't hold back the tears.**

"**Mommy." He sobbed as Carole gathered he baby into her arms.**

"**Shhh." She rubbed his back, "It'll be all right. I promise it'll be all right." Burt stood there staring at the big man convert into a child. **

"**I called her mother. She should be here soon." Burt said. Finn nodded into his mother's neck. It was two hours before Finn was allowed to see his wife. When he walked into her room, he didn't recognize her. Quinn laid in the bed hooked up to monitors. Her arm was in a cast and she still had a tube down her throat. Her face was black and blue. Finn almost didn't want to touch her. He placed his hand on her stomach.**

"**We're having a baby, Quinn." He whispered, letting the tears come, "You've got to wake up. We're pregnant."**

**Finn didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to wake her up. How could he help his wife? He felt so useless. Why wouldn't she just wake up so they could enjoy this pregnancy like they deserved to. Finn wasn't sure what he would do if his wife never woke up. His life would be over.**


	15. White Walls

**December 4****th****, 2023**

**It had been the longest three days of Finn's life. He couldn't stand watching his wife laying there not moving, not breathing on her own. He wasn't sure what he had to do. They never discussed what they wanted in this situation. Now there was their dream involved. Their unborn child rested within her and He had to think about it as well.**

"**I'm going to get a sandwich or something." He said as he stood up. Carole looked up from her magazine, surprised that he had moved, "Do you want anything?"**

"**No. I'm all right. I'll call you if there are any changes." She said. Finn nodded as he left the room. He felt like he was in a daze. He felt like he was a character in a video game and he was being controlled by someone else. Finn made his way to the cafeteria and managed to grab a bottle of coke and a prepackaged tuna fish sandwich. He almost forgot to pay even. Finn shuffled over to an empty table.**

"**Finn?" A familiar voice said from the table next to him, "God you look like shit." Finn looked over and saw Noah sitting there. Great. This was exactly what Finn needed.**

"**Hey." He said. Noah picked up his tray and sat next to his schoolmate. He noted how tired Finn looked. His eyes were sunken in and he looked even more pale than he usually was.**

"**Is everything okay?" He asked.**

"**Why are you here?" Finn asked wanting to avoid the subject. Noah sighed as he stirred his soup.**

"**Lauren is pregnant with Number four and the morning sickness is just terrible. So we came in to get her an IV and to rest for a little bit." Noah said. "We're due June 16****th****."**

"**Congrats." Finn said, "Quinn and I are having a baby."**

"**Finally!" Noah exclaimed. He knew how hard they had been trying from the grapevine, "When is she due?"**

"**Um…July 24****th****." Finn said. The obgyn had done a sonogram and Finn got to see his child for the very first time. It was a very emotional moment for him. He only wished Quinn woke up the moment**

"**What's wrong though, Man. I know something is wrong. Is the baby going to be okay?" Noah asked. Finn bit his lip. He couldn't cry again. Not in front of Noah. Finn shook his head.**

"**It's Quinn. Um, she um, she was in a car accident. It's pretty bad, Puck." he said.**

"**How bad?" The color drained from Noah's face. He had once loved that woman.**

"**She's been unconscious for almost four days. Um, she had surgery yesterday because she had some brain swelling…and…they had to release s-some pressure." He told him. Noah sat there staring at him no able to believe what he was telling him. "Um, I think they want to see if she can breath on her own today. I don't know what to do, Puck."**

"**I think Quinn is a strong woman and she's in there, Finn. She can hear you. She's a fighter." Noah said. Finn nodded.**

"**I know. I just…" Finn bowed his head. Noah sighed reaching over and patted his back. He wasn't sure how he would be if Lauren ever was in this position. He sure as hell would discuss their wishes when they got home. "You should be with Lauren."**

"**I will be. I want to make sure you're all right. Finn, Quinn was a big part of my life in high school. We had a child together. I…I still care for her and I want her to be okay." Noah said**

"**I know." Finn looked up as he took in a deep breath, "When she's better, you guys can come for a visit. I think she'd like that."**

"**I'd like that too." Noah said.**

"**I need to get back. The doctor should be in there soon so discuss our options." Finn said. Noah took in a deep breath.**

"**Call us day or night if you need anything. I mean anything." He said. Finn nodded as he shuffled back to his wife's room**

**

* * *

**

**Finn sat by her bedside watching her like a hawk. She had been breathing on her own for forty-five minutes now. That was a good sign. It had to be a good sign. He rubbed her hand. He kissed her hand waiting for the moment he felt her fingers twitch in his hand.**

"**Quinn, I have such good news to tell you but I really need to tell you when you're awake." He said as he stood up. Finn leaned over and kissed her tenderly. He could have sworn he felt her lips move ever so slightly beneath his, "Quinn, baby, can you hear me?" He looked down at her. Her lips were moving. He wasn't seeing things. "Quinn?"**

"**Fffffff…." Escaped from her lips. Tears began to well up in his eyes.**

"**I'm here. I'm right here, Quinn." He said pressing her call button. Quinn began to slowly open her eyes. The room was so bright. Her vision was blurred as she looked towards her husband.**

"**Finn…" She croaked out. Her throat hurt so bad. Wait, her entire body hurt badly.**

"**I'm right here, Quinn." He said. She began to groan loudly as she tried to shift in bed.**

"**God…." She moaned.**

"**The doctor will give you something for the pain, Baby." Finn said, "You were in a car accident a few days ago. You broke your arm and cracked your collarbone. Don't move. You had major surgery yesterday on your skull. Just try not to move."**

"**I got a job." Quinn moaned still trying to shift. Finn laughed as tears spilled from his eyes.**

"**You're awake." Dr. Lopez walked in with a smile upon his face, "You've given us a scare." He said taking his light out of his pocket, "Can you follow this with your eyes, Quinn?"**

"**Drugs. I want drugs." She moaned loudly. Dr. Lopez nodded.**

"**I can give you a small dose of something, but first I need to check you out." He said. It was another ten minutes making sure she could move her toes and her feet, and every other little part of her body. She was acting like she hadn't been through a trauma. That was a really good sign. Finn was releived. "Have you told her?"**

"**No I haven't." Finn said. Quinn looked at him.**

"**What? You're not going to give me drugs? I need…lots of them. And water. My throat hurts." Quinn said trying to stay calm. "Oh god…" Tears began to spill onto her cheeks. "Finn…"**

"**You're going to be fine." Finn kissed the top of her head, "We're going to be just fine." he couldn't believe it. He could not believe he wasn't going to be a widower. His wife was awake and talking. She was being demanding and it was like music to his ears. Quinn groaned trying to pull the oxygen from her nose. "Don't do that. You need it."**

"**I don't….Why'd this happen?" Quinn groaned.**

"**Because God is testing us and rewarding us at the same time." Finn said. Quinn chuckled as she held up her broken arm ignoring the pain in her collar bone, showing it to him..**

"**This is a reward, Finn? Come off it." She said with attitude. Finn smiled brightly.**

"**He gave us good news during all of this." Finn said to his wife. She stared at him blankly. "You're pregnant, Quinn."**

"**What?" She croaked out. Finn's lip trembled.**

"**You're pregnant. We're finally going to have a baby." He whispered. Tears began to fill Quinn's eyes.**

"**A b-baby? A real baby?" She asked him. Surely she didn't hear him correctly. Her pain was so much she much have misheard him. There was no way she was pregnant. Finn nodded.**

"**A baby." Finn smiled leaning over a kissing his wife, "Our dreams are coming true." Within a half hour, Quinn got a low dose pain medication which she was going to refuse until she tried to sit up and realized she needed it. Dr. Breslin walked into the room.**

"**Hello, Quinn." She said standing on the side of her bed. Dr. Breslin was a wonderful doctor. She was always so kind to Quinn during her break down in her office.**

"**Hi." She croaked out. Dr. Breslin held up something that looked like a walk man.**

"**Do you want to hear your baby?" She asked.**

"**Yes. Please." Quinn was already crying. Dr. Breslin chuckled as she exposed Quinn's banged up stomach. Finn took his wife's hand. This was the moment they had been waiting for a very long time. With in a minute, a very quick drum beat filled to room. Every sob in Quinn's chest was painful, but she ignored it. "Is that our b-baby?"**

"**That's our baby, Quinn." Finn smiled proudly. "We're due July 24****th****. A Summer baby."**

"**Is…is it healthy?" Quinn asked. Dr. Breslin nodded.**

"**Very Healthy. Congratulations, Guys. I know you've wanted this for a very long time." She said.**

"**A very very long time." Finn said kissing his wife again. All the pain was gone. All the heart ache was gone as soon as She heard that little heart beat. She forgot she was in a near fatal car accident. She forgot her entire body was screaming. She forgot about all those years of fear and tears. Soon enough she would have that child she and Finn deserved. Soon enough, she'd be holding their dreams in her arms.**


	16. I'm coming out

**December 15****th****, 2023**

**Only one more week unless Christmas vacation. Frankly, James was counting down the seconds. He could careless about spending time with his sisters. He wanted to be alone, locked in his room, doing his own thing. Third grade was growing tiresome and he was hating just about everyone there. Yes, he and a few friends, but even them weren't to ones he wants to be with.**

"**Beth is hot." His friend, Tommy, said staring at the thirteen year old as she leaned against the fence chatting with her friends. James looked at her. He wouldn't have said hot. He would have said pretty. She always looked so well put together.**

"**You're retarded. Can we get home before it snows?" James asked standing on his skateboard.**

"**I'm going to talk to her." Tommy said.**

"**You're nine. You're a kid. She's not." James said. He was absolutely right. A girl like that would never be interested in a child. Now if Tommy was twenty, she'd be twenty-five. That would be all right. James stared at Beth's boyfriend who was all over her, kissing her neck, and gross stuff like that. "That makes me want to puke. Can we go now?"**

"**Stop freaking out. We can go." Tommy said as they slowly began to roll down the sidewalk, "Dude, you're lucky you celebrate Hanukah and Christmas. More presents." James shrugged his shoulder still thinking about the disgusting display he saw back there.**

"**It's nothing special. My rents are very low key." James said, "I'm getting a baby brother or a sister next year so I'm sure it'll be even more low key than usual. Tommy laughed skating past his friend.**

"**That sucks. I'm going to get a lot of stuff. I already looked in the gift closet." He said. "You know, your dad is going to flip when he finds out you're not playing basketball. It's a pretty gay move." James frowned deeply at his friend.**

"**Screw you." James took a quick turn and left his friend on main street. He just wanted to be left alone. Football had been hard enough. It was fun ramming into the other guys, but other than that He didn't like it. He would never tell his father that though.**

**He would never tell his father what he really wanted to do. Never. His father, as cool as he was, would hate it. He loved just expressing himself through art. Art. Ha! All day long, James would lock himself in his room and take out a pencil and paper and just draw. Sometimes He'd write a new action comic or sometime he'd figure draw. He liked drawing Beth's boyfriend. He was a good subject.**

"**Wait up, butt face!" Kelsey squealed running down the sidewalk, "Mom, said you had to wait for me! You're gonna get in trouble!"**

"**You're not telling her." James snapped slowing down so his sister could catch up. He knew with his luck, he'd get another sister out of this pregnancy. A little brother would have been cool.**

"**I pitched Caitlin and didn't get in trouble." Kelsey said. James tried to ignore her. Sometimes he wished to be an only child. James skated into their driveway and ran in before Kelsey got in.**

"**JAMES!" Erika squealed. He ignored her and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door. James sat down at his desk and pull out his notepad and pencil.**

**He immediately began to draw the scene he saw today, Beth's boyfriend necking her. But in his drawing, he was a vampire. Blood poured down her neck. His shirt was open showing his chiseled abs. A knock came upon his door. James sighed deeply as he closed his notebook.**

"**James?" Lauren opened up his bedroom door, "You hungry, Buddy? I can make some grilled cheese sandwiches." James shook his head.**

"**I just want to relax." He said. Lauren smirked looking at his desk.**

"**What do you have there?" James begin to blush.**

"**it's nothing." He said. Lauren sat down on the edge of his bed and held out her hand.**

"**Let me see, James." She said. James looked at his notebook. He was very embarrassed she was asking to see it. He slowly picked it up and handed it to her. "Thank you." She began to flip through it. Lauren was stunned. Her eight year old had drawn all these. "These are pretty good." James' face brightened up.**

"**You think?" he asked.**

"**I know." Lauren noticed the same boy in almost all the drawings. She looked at her son, "Who is this?" He blushed again.**

"**Aidan. He goes to the Junior high." James said.**

"**Pretty hot." Lauren chuckled. James swallowed and looked away.**

"**You're disgusting." he said. Lauren handed the notebook back to her son.**

"**I think you're really talented. Is this something you see yourself doing?" She asked him. **

"**Yes. Don't tell dad." He said.**

"**Do you think your father will be pissed or something?" She asked. Lauren saw the look on her son's face, "I think your father would be thrilled you're taking such an interest in the arts. You have talent. We'll have to do something about that. Now, this Aidan kid-"**

"**I'll stop drawing him." James blurted out. Lauren shook her head.**

"**You don't have to stop drawing him, James." She said patting him on the back, "You know you could come to me with anything you wanted to right? It doesn't matter if you think I'll be embarrassed or disappointed. I will always love you. I made you. I made you the way you are and I will love whoever you became as you grow up, okay?" James nodded.**

"**Okay." He said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "How did you know you fell in love with Dad?" Lauren smiled.**

"**You know. Your heart flutters. There's this feeling in the pit of your stomach. You think about them when you fall asleep at night and you think about them when you wake up in the morning. I had all of that with your dad." She told him, "Someday you'll have it, but for now enjoy being a kid. Draw. Paint. Do whatever you want. You have enough time to experience love, all right, James?" He nodded.**

"**Thanks." He turned around and took out his pencil again. Lauren took this cue to leave his bedroom. She wasn't sure what had just happened. Was her son coming out of the artist closet or trying to come out of the gay closet? She honestly didn't know, not that it mattered.**

"**MOMMMMM!" Kelsey screamed from the kitchen, "IM HUNGRY!" Lauren walked into the kitchen and stared at her daughter. Kelsey gulped. "Please, can I have something to eat?"**

"**Yes you may." Lauren rubbed her stomach. Now that her sickness had begun to wan things were a little bit easier.**

"**Where's Jimmy?" Erica asked.**

"**He is in his room." Lauren said grabbing the loaf of bread. Kelsey sighed loudly. Lauren arched her eyebrow, "What is on your mind?"**

"**Why does he spend so much time in there?" Kelsey asked.**

"**He is working on something for me so he needs to be left alone." Lauren said buttering the bread, "Kelsey, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Kelsey sat there thinking for a moment.**

"**I want to be an astronaut." She said.**

"**Really?" Lauren smiled.**

"**Duh. That'd be cool." Kelsey said, "I'd go to the moon or mars. I'd discover water and life. I'd find aliens and kick. Their. Butts. They see me coming and say Oh No! There's Kelsey Puckerman. She kicks our butts. And then I'd go pow pow." Kelsey jumped out of her seat and started kicking the air, pretending she was fighting some very large aliens. Erica and Lauren stood there staring at her. "Then they would all die."**

"**Wow. Okay then." Lauren shook her head, "What about you, Squirt?" Erika smiled as she bounced from one foot to the other.**

"**A mommy." She said. Lauren picked her daughter up and gave her kiss. **

"**I think you'll make a wonderful mommy." Lauren said putting her down on the chair, "Okay, two grilled cheese sandwiches coming up." With in seven minutes, she had her girls sitting at the kitchen table eating grilled cheese sandwiches. James came into the kitchen, "Want me to make you one, Buddy?"**

"**No thanks." He held out a stack of papers.**

"**What's that?" Lauren asked as she washed her hands. James glanced at his little sisters. **

"**It's another comic book I wrote. Can you read it and tell me if it's any good?" He said. Lauren smiled brightly. Her son was asking for help. Her son wanted her opinion. It wasn't often that he even held conversations with her. Lauren nodded.**

"**I'd love to. What is it about? What's the back story?" She asked sitting down.**

"**Michael Michigan is a guy who teaches science in school. He gets bitten by a radioactive python and at night he turns into Snake man. He can shoot venom out of his finger tips to paralyze the bad guys." James was so proud of his story. He had tons of comic books he wrote about Michael Michigan.**

"**Very cool. I like his name." She said opening up. There was Aidan again in his glasses and nerdy teach clothes. Lauren smiled as she flipped through the comic watching Aidan turn from mild mannered science teacher to bad ass Snake man. "This is brilliant, James. Can I show this to your father?" James sat there for a moment thinking about the reactions his father may have. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he would embrace him being an artist. It wasn't like he'd never play football again. Being with those guys often gave him inspiration for new stories. James nodded.**

"**I'd like that." He said proudly. James would someday be a famous comic book writer and his father would be proud of him. That was all that he wanted. His fathers approval.**


	17. Bottle of Wine

**December 20****th****, 2023**

**The house smelled amazing when Blaine stepped into it after a long day of begging for donations for the year end play. He always hated doing that. He walked into the kitchen only to find his husband scrubbing a pan. Five Pyrex dishes were ready to go into the fridge.**

"**Are we having a big dinner tonight?" Blaine asked. Kurt jumped and looked at him.**

"**You scared the shit out of me." He said walking over and placing a tender kiss on Blaine's lips. "Quinn is finally home from the hospital so I thought I'd cook a few things Finn could pop into the oven so they could eat and not think about cooking."**

"**That's really sweet of you." He said wanting to take a bite of whatever Kurt had just cooked, "where the baby?"**

"**At your mothers. She's spending the night." Kurt said going back to the sink. A smile spread across Blaine's face.**

"**So we're alone the entire night?" He asked.**

"**Yup. The entire night." Kurt said not picking up on his husband's hints. **_**Playing hard to get I see**_**, Blaine thought. He walked up behind Kurt and slid his arms around his waist. He planted soft kisses on the back of Kurt's neck causing his husband to shiver in his arms. "Not now. I have a lot to do. I want to make some more food for them."**

"**You can stop for the night, Babe." Blaine whispered against his skin. His heart was racing. "We haven't been alone since we got Eliza it seems. I miss you. I want to be with you." A small groan escaped from Kurt's throat which excited Blaine even more. His husband was right. He couldn't remember the last time they had been alone. Sex? That was a distant memory. With the move and the new jobs and adjusting to this new life, things got put on the back burner. Kurt turned around to face his husband. A smirk came across his face and he gave Blaine his patented Kurt eyebrow raise.**

"**Hey there big boy." He said in a low voice. Blaine wanted to take his husband right here and he would have until Kurt put his hands on his chest and pushed him away, "Okay, but we're going to go on a proper date." Blaine groaned loudly.**

"**You're killing me." Blaine said trying to grope for his husband. Kurt quickly jumped away.**

"**No no. Later. Let me get ready." Kurt said dashing to their bedroom. Blaine sighed sitting down on the living room couch. He shifted uncomfortably. Kurt threw open their closet looking at what to wear. This was exciting. A night out on the town was just what they needed. It only took him fifteen minutes to pick out the perfect outfit and boots. Kurt stood in the mirror spraying his hair with hairspray. He was enjoying his new hair cut. Short enough where it didn't take too much to get it ready, but it was still long enough play with if he wanted to.**

"**Hurry up." Blaine groaned from the couch, "You take so long to get ready." Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked out.**

"**Let's go." Kurt said.**

"**You look stunning." Blaine said as he stood up. Kurt spun around showing his husband the full look. Blaine walked over to him, "Absolutely stunning." He tried to go in for a kiss but Kurt stepped away.**

"**Come on. Dinner and dancing?" He asked. Blaine nodded. His husband was an absolute tease and it was killing him.**

**Blaine held the door open for Kurt as he stepped into Golden heart a new and popular restaurant that had opened up about two months ago. It would have taken them months to get reservations if the owner wasn't a former Warbler. He got Blaine and Kurt right in.**

"**This place is very classy and chic." Kurt said. Blaine looked at the menu. **_**And expensive**_**, He thought.**

"**Just like you." Blaine said. Kurt looked at the menu.**

"**You sure we can afford this?" Kurt asked.**

"**For tonight we can." He said. They sat there for about ten minutes looking at their choices, "The stuffed chicken looks really good."**

"**I was thinking the back haddock."**

"**Beautiful." Blaine waved the waitress over and placed their orders. Kurt reached over and took his spouse's hand.**

"**Thank you for getting me out of the house. I really needed it." He said. Blaine gave his hand a squeeze.**

"**You're welcome, but I would have been just as happy in the bedroom." Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help but to blush and chuckle.**

"**I know. Relax." He said glancing around him. "Should we check on Eliza?"**

"**No." Blaine said. The two men sat there holding hands, just enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since it had just been the two of them. Kurt thought about their wedding reception. It had been fantastic, but the best part of the evening was when everyone was eating dinner and Kurt and Blaine were sitting on their sweetheart table, just holding hands, looking into each other's eyes. Kurt never felt more loved or wanted than when he looked into Blaine's eyes. They definitely were made for each other.**

"**We have a bottle of this wine at home don't we, Honey?" Kurt asked sipping the white wine. Blaine nodded as the waitress placed their food in front of them.**

"**Thank you. Yeah, I believe so." Blaine said as he began to eat his dish, "Wow. This is amazing. How is yours?"**

"**Probably some of the best haddock I've ever had." kurt said. "I think we need to go away for our anniversary next year."**

"**Somewhere far away. With sand and water." Blaine said thinking about it. Kurt totally agreed. They deserved to get sun burned somewhere wonderful. With in an hour, the men had finished three glasses of wine and their meals. Their bellies were full and they were ready to dance the night away.**

**The Lucky Rooster was the only gay bar in the area. It had been a long time since they had been here, but nothing ever changed here. The music was loud. It was always packed and people were always on the dance floor.**

"**Here you go babe." Blaine handed Kurt a sex on the beach.**

"**Trying to get me drunk?" He asked sipping it.**

"**Of course." Blaine led Kurt to an empty table. They watched the group gyrate on the dance floor.**

"**You wanna get out there?" Kurt asked.**

"**We will." Blaine sat down sipping his jack and coke, "I'll get you all sweaty one way or another." Kurt ran his hand through his hair.**

"**I don't sweat. I perspire." He said.**

"**Right." Blaine rolled his eyes. With all the drinking they did during dinner and now the very heavy handed drinks, the Anderson boys were starting to feel in. Kurt leaned into Blaine and smiled.**

"**Please. Pretty please." Kurt batted his eye lashes. Blaine rolled his eyes and took his husband's hand.**

"**Let's go." Blaine pulled him onto the dance floor. The bright colored lights and the pumping of the bass, got them in the mood. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him tightly against his body. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Those lips. Blaine's lips were so soft against his own. After all these years, Kurt's heart still raced when he felt Blaine's lips upon his own.**

"**I love you." Kurt sighed against his mouth.**

"**I love you too." Blaine held onto him tighter as their hips went along with the music. It was as if no one else was in the club. They all disappeared to Blaine and Kurt. The men were in heaven in each other's arms. "You're vibrating." Kurt chuckled.**

"**I think someone left me a voicemail." He said reaching down to his pocket. Blaine tried to stop him.**

"**Ignore it." Blaine said.**

"**What if something happened the Eliza? Or my father?" Kurt said pulling away, "I have to listen." Blaine sighed. He was right. They were dads not teenagers. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him outside so he could listen to his message. Kurt looked at his phone and didn't recognize the number. "Do you know who this number is?"**

"**Not a clue." Blaine shrugged leaning against the building. Kurt dialed his voicemail number and hit speaker.**

"**Kurt, Blaine, Hello this is Amber your case worker." The voice said coming from the phone. Both men's eyes widened. "Could you call me at your earliest moment. I have a young woman here who has read your file and has fallen in love with your biography and video. She is pregnant and putting the baby up for adoption. I would really love to set up a meeting with the four of us and see where it goes. To see if she feels comfortable bringing you another joy in your lives. So please please call me." Kurt hung up the phone and stared at Blaine speechless.**

"**Did I hear that correctly?" Kurt croaked out. Blaine nodded.**

"**Someone wants us." He whispered. Kurt couldn't help the tears filling up his eyes.**

"**We're….we're going to have a baby…maybe." Kurt started to jump up and down, "Maybe."**

"**She'll love us. She'll love you." Blaine pulled his husband into a tight hug. Another baby! This had been the phone call they had been waiting for. It was the most perfect evening and later, it'd get even better. They would impress this woman. They would complete their family soon.**


	18. Merry Christmas

**December 25****th****, 2023**

**Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year. Their house was covered in colorful lights. Their seven foot tree was covered in ornaments they had collected through out the years. Every inch of their house was covered in some sort of Christmas memorabilia. From Snow globes to animated farting Santa's. Christmas was Brittany's favorite holiday and she loved the excitement it brought to her home. To see Christmas through her children's eyes was amazing. Brittany's eyes flew open as soon as it hit six am. She jumped out of bed expecting her husband to be awake. She frowned when she saw he was still sound asleep. Brittany shook him.**

"**Wake up." She whispered. He didn't move. Brittany shook him harder. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Artie slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on his wife.**

"**Early. Too." He mumbled. Brittany grabbed his glasses and carefully put them on his face. He groaned again. "It's too early, Britt."**

"**It's never too early for presents," She said as she began to jump on the bed, "Come on. The kids want presents." Artie adjusted his glasses and stared at his wife, more awake now.**

"**Don't you mean you want presents?" He asked pulling himself up. Brittany looked at him shyly, shrugged.**

"**I do." She jumped off the bed and grabbed his wheelchair. "Come on. I want to do their stockings." In the Abrams house, they had their own traditions. Brittany and Artie would bring the kids their stockings and open them together in their rooms. First, they did the stockings with the girls. Then they did the stockings with the boys. Then, they would go eat breakfast, prolonging the excitement as long as they could.**

"**Okay. Stockings." Artie yawned as he pulled himself into his wheel chair. Brittany squealed loudly. It was way too early for this, Artie thought. Brittany spun and danced down the hallway right into the girls' bedroom. Artie picked up their stockings and followed his wife.**

"**Sophia. Leyla. Santa came." Brittany shook her four year old gently. Artie kissed Leyla's forehead.**

"**Wake up, Santa came." He whispered. Leyla's eyes slowly opened and she sat up. Her brown hair was standing up. Artie chuckled, "Looking good." Sophia sat up with a large smile upon her face.**

"**Is that mine?" She looked at the stocking. Brittany nodded as she put it in front of Sophia.**

"**It sure is. You girls can open them up." Brittany smiled taking her camera out. The girls began to dump their items out and rip open the wrapping paper. Artie smiled leaning back in his wheelchair. He did love hearing how excited they were when they saw their mini gifts.**

"**Oooh look! Barbie's sister!" Sophia held up the small blonde doll.**

"**I got me!" Leyla squealed holding up the brunette doll, "Yours has yellow hair like you."**

"**Did Santa do a good job?" Brittany asked. Sophia nodded.**

"**A very good job. Tell him thanks." She said. Brittany smiled at her husband. The magic of Santa was a very powerful one. Brittany wanted to keep it alive as long as possible. Brittany was eighteen when she discovered the actual man wasn't real, but discovered the true spirit and magic of him. That Christmas had been a horrible one. **

_**Brittany was laying in bed when she heard Santa in the living room. She knew she shouldn't get up, but she wanted to see him. She wrapped her bathrobe around her and tip toed down the hallway. Just one little peek, Brittany thought as looked into the living room. It was then her dream was shattered. Her father was putting gifts beneath the tree and her mother filling up their stockings. **_

"_**There's no Santa!" She gasped. Her parents looked like deer caught in the headlights. It was a full four days before Brittany would speak with her parents and let them explain to her the lies they had given her for eighteen years. It was then she discovered the magic parents created for their children. When she had the twins, she realized the importance of all of that.**_

"**You play with your stuff and we're going to do the stockings with the boys, okay?" Artie asked. The girls ignored him. Brittany skipped out of the room.**

"**Ho ho ho. Ho ho ho." She skipped into the next room. "Santa came, Boys." **

"**Momma, out." Brody rattled his crib rail. Brittany scooped him up and placed him on Tate's bed.**

"**Did we get tons of presents?" Tate asked. Artie shrugged his shoulders as wheeled the two stockings in. **

"**I don't know. We'll have to wait until after breakfast to see." he said placing the stocking sin front of them.**

"**Prezzzz." Brody squealed.**

"**Momma will help you." Brittany laughed. Artie took the camera and began to take pictures of his boys.**

"**TRUCK!" Brody squealed louder as he helped Brittany unwrap a mini blue truck. "Voom. Voom."**

"**Ooooh new crayons." Tate held it up so Artie could take a picture. Sophia and Leyla walked in with their new little dolls in hand.**

"**I'm hungry." Leyla said. Brittany nodded as she picked Brody up.**

"**How about some Christmas pancakes?" She said leading her family out and into the kitchen. The three older children began giggling and laughing loudly as they went to the kitchen table. As Artie entertained the children, Brittany mixed up her famous pancake. It had mini Christmas colored m&m's in it. "Okay, who is first?"**

"**The baby." Tate said.**

"**Very sweet." Artie smiled ruffling his son's hair.**

"**Well, I'm sweet." Tate said. Brittany laughed as she put the first pancake in front of Brody.**

"**Tankoo." Brody began to dig in with his hands. Artie started the coffee as his wife served the rest of the pancakes to the children. The excitement was so thick you could cut it with a knife.**

"**Do you think Santa got me the bike I asked for?" Tate asked Brittany shrugged her shoulders as she got a couple of coffee mugs out.**

"**I don't know. Were you good at all?" She asked handing her husband some coffee.**

"**I think I was." Tate said with a mouth full of pancakes.**

"**We'll have to wait and see." Artie said trying to wipe Brody's face. The children tried to eat their pancakes as fast as they could without being yelled at. They discussed what might be under that tree. "I think we're about ready, don't you think?"**

"**Possibly." Brittany said making sure the children didn't have sticky hands. "Let mommy get in there first." She snuck into the living room and got her camera ready. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She settled next to the Christmas tree, "Okay, Daddy, bring them in." The Abrams family come into the living room and the children all stopped and gasped. Their eyes went large at the mountains of gifts under the tree.**

"**Are these ours?" Leyla gasped. Brittany nodded as she snapped away photos.**

"**Yup. Daddy will hand them out. Throw the wrappings in the trash." She said. The kids began to jump up and down squealing. Artie rolled over to the tree and was sure to hand each other kids a present so they wouldn't explode from excitement. It only took twenty minutes for them to rip open all the gifts. The noise level was extremely high in their house.**

"**This was amazing!" Sophia squealed as she opened up one of her Barbie dolls. Brittany sat on Artie's lap and gave him a soft kiss.**

"**Did you guys get everything that you wanted?" Artie asked as he slid his arms around his wife's waist. Tate sighed loudly, "What is it, Buddy?"**

"**I didn't get my bike. I was awfully good this year. I did my chores and I didn't get into too much trouble." Tate frowned, "All for nothing."**

"**I'm sorry, Buddy." Artie frowned looking at all his kid's sad faces. " Can you guys do me a favor? I forgot a present for mommy in my office. Could you go grab it for me?"**

"**We can go in your office?" Leyla asked.**

"**Just this once." He said smiling at his wife. So, the three eldest kids walked down the hallway towards Artie's office.**

"**This sucks." Sophia muttered. "No bikes." Tate nodded.**

"**I give him." He said opening the office door. The three kids stood there and gasped. Three bikes sat in there looking all shiny and new. "A BIKE!"**

"**OH! MY! GOSH!" Sophia screamed running to the bike. All three hopped on and began to ride them down the hallway.**

"**I got a bike!" Leyla squealed.**

"**Santa heard my wish!" Tate said riding it around his toys.**

"**Be careful. You shouldn't be riding it in here, you'll run over the baby." Brittany said getting up. She stopped Leyla, "Are you happy?"**

"**Yes, Momma." She sighed playing with her handlebar streamers.**

"**Daddy?" Sophia stopped peddling.**

"**Yes, baby girl?" He looked at her.**

"**We forgot Momma's present." She said. Artie began to laugh knowing fully well that had just been a ploy to get them in there.**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll give it to her later." He said leaning back in his chair and watching his family. He really was blessed. Who would have guessed fifteen years ago he would be married to a beautiful woman, have four beautiful children, and have an amazing job. Artie really had a lot to be thankful this Christmas season.**


	19. Expanding

**January 1st, 2024**

**There was still a lot of recovery for Quinn to do, but every day she was feeling better and better. Since coming up, Her mood had gotten so much better. Knowing finally their baby would be here in seven months, made everything better. She wanted out of the cast. It was itchy and got out of the way. Today, Finn was taking her shopping. Just to get her out of the house and see how long she could do on her feet.**

"**Are you doing all right?" Finn rubbed Quinn's back as she walked along side him.**

"**For now." She smiled making her way to the baby department. "Can you believe we're actually doing this, Finn? Do you think it'll jinx us if we get something little?"**

"**No." He laughed picking up a tiny snow suit, "I couldn't even fit my foot into this thing." Quinn picked up a pair of green mittens.**

"**Oh. My. God." She couldn't help but to giggle, "Can you believe we were this small at one point?"**

"**I don't think I was." He said as Quinn put the e mittens into the cart. By the time winter came around again, the baby would be big enough to wear them. "What do you think of the name Kane?" Quinn looked at him oddly.**

"**Kane? Where on earth did you come up with that name?" She asked him**

"**My brothers." He said. Quinn giggled.**

"**It isn't bad for a middle name, I guess." She said wanting just to throw so many things into her cart.**

"**Little pants!" Finn put his hands down a pair of baby jeans and had them walked around the cart. Quinn smiled at her husband pushing the cart down the aisle. For so long she had wanted to do this. She was tired of coming in her to buy things with Tina or to buy a gift for yet another Abrams child. Now it was her time to enjoy motherhood.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" Quinn turned around to see Sam Evans standing in front of Finn.**

"**Shopping. Spending money." Finn said, "Her first shopping trip since the accident." Sam looked at Quinn.**

"**You're looking a lot better." He said, "Must have loved having those pictures posted on the internet."**

"**Yes. My husband is amazing." She rolled her eyes, "We're actually expecting finally so we thought We'd get a little trinket or two." Quinn stared at the car seat in his hands, "No cart?"**

"**Nope." He said putting it down, "Ask me why I'm here."**

"**Why you here, Man?" Finn asked. Sam took out his cell phone and began to fumble around with it.**

"**My wife and I had our first baby last night." He was beaming with pride as he held out his camera to show them the tiny blue eyed beauty, "May Alexandra. She was born at 5:00pm at six lbs twelve ounces."**

"**Congratulations!" Quinn gave him a hug, "I didn't know Sarah was that far along."**

"**Two weeks early so I figured I had time to get things done. I did, but I forgot to get the car seat." Sam rolled his eyes picking it up again, "Congrats and your baby. You need to come by and see May sometime. We'll have some play dates once yours comes along."**

"**Totally." Finn said patting him on the back, "Go to your girls." The couple watched the proud father run back down the aisle. Quinn smiled brightly as she rubbed her shoulder.**

"**Things are coming along nicely for everyone." She said.**

"**You feeling okay?" He asked.**

"**Yes. Let's go into the kitchen gadget area. We need a new peeler." Quinn said walking ahead of him. Finn suppressed a groan. he hated kitchen shopping. "Have the boys heard anything back from that girl with the adoption people?" Finn shook his head.**

"**Not that I know of. I think they were going to wait for after the holidays to pass so they could get a chance to go in. Maybe our baby and their baby will be around the same age." Finn said, "That'd be cool."**

"**Very cool." Quinn began to look through the rows of hanging kitchen fun. She was already getting tired. Quinn wanted to be out and enjoy life. It still amazed her how the accident still affects her. A Throbbing pain began to radiate through her collar bone and down her arm. She sighed softly massaging her neck. Finn looked at her.**

"**Okay, pick one and let's go." He didn't need her to tell him that she was ready to go.**

* * *

**Quinn shifted in bed as she slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling and yawned. What day was it? She glanced at the clock on their bedside table. Five o'clock. She had taken a three hour nap. Quinn slowly pulled her self up and stretched. Her muscles screamed. She slowly climbed out of bed and made her way out of the bedroom. She could hear a child's laughter. A smile spread across her face.**

"**Do I hear the best niece in the world?" She asked as she eased her way down the stairs.**

"**AUNTIE!" Eliza squealed. She came running towards her and stopped dead in her tracks, "Can I hug you or are you hurting?" Quinn smiled and kneeled down.**

"**I'm hurting a little bit, but if you hug me gently, I would love that." Eliza carefully wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and squeezed. Quinn wrapped her good arm around the child and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to feel her own child's arms around her neck.**

"**How are you feeling, Sis?" Blaine asked as he came into the room to retrieve his child. He leaned down and gave quinn a kiss on her cheek. She shrugged as she stood up.**

"**I've certainly been better." She said as they walked into the kitchen. Quinn gave Kurt a quick kiss, "Smells good in here. You guys are definitely fattening us up while I'm recovering."**

"**That's my plan. I can be the only skinny hot B-I-t-c-h in the family." Kurt laughed giving her a wink. Quinn chuckled as she sat at the kitchen table.**

"**They have some news." Finn said handing her a bottle of water. Quinn arched her eyebrow.**

"**Oh? Is this the news we've all been waiting for?" She asked.**

"**Keep your calendars open for May 1****st****." Kurt grinned, "Our son should be here by then." **

"**She picked you?" Quinn wanted to jump up and down. Blaine nodded as he sat at the table with Eliza.**

"**She loved us. She's having a boy." He said, "So now we have to do the name thing, the nursery thing, you know….The same thing you guys are about to start doing."**

"**Does Dad know?" Finn asked as he shut the oven off.**

"**You kidding me? He knows." Kurt laughed as he set the table, "I think half of Lima knows by now too."**

"**I'm going to be a big sister." Eliza smiled proudly, "A baby is growing in an angel's belly and she's going to give him to us."**

"**Wow. That's amazing." Quinn smiled at her niece. "That's the best explanation I've ever heard for it."**

"**I grew in a mommy's tummy and she gave me to my daddies." Eliza explained. "She wanted to make my daddies happy."**

"**And she did." Blaine blew a raspberry on Eliza's neck. She squealed loudly. Quinn smiled brightly. She could only imagine how Finn was going to be with their son or daughter. She knew he was going to be the most amazing father ever to their child.**

"**Isn't the play in May?" Quinn asked. Blaine nodded.**

"**May will be a very busy month. Hopefully you'll be up to coming to see it." He said.**

"**I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if I'm on bed rest." She said. "What kind of sister-in-law would I be if I missed it?"**

"**A very pregnant one." Kurt said as he began to dish up the casserole, "Eat up." Quinn shot him a look.**

"**You are evil, Mr. Anderson." She laughed as they gathered at her kitchen table. This time next year there would be two new children at the table. Their family was growing at that was the way Quinn loved it.**


	20. Holes

**January 7****th****, 2024**

**Today had been a very very long day for Will. He didn't know what was in the Lima water but twelve children were sent to his office, two of which he had to suspend. Three teachers came to his office to complain about money. Blaine Anderson wanted more money for his play. Will had to write him a check because he knew how much money the play would bring in. hopefully tomorrow would bring him a better day. Right now he just wanted a beer and dinner. Will walked in to his dog barking at the sight of him.**

"**Max, enough." Will scratched him behind the ears as he put his briefcase down, "Anybody home?"**

"**We ran away." Hayden, his five year old, said standing in the doorway with a devilish grin upon his face.**

"**Terrific. I have the entire house to myself!" He grabbed his son as pulled him into a bear hug, "Where are the girls?"**

"**Cleaning the kitchen because Momma said if she had to cook, they had to clean." He said. Will nodded as he put Hayden down.**

"**That seems fair enough." He said walking down the hallway into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching his three redheads. Hadleigh was holding the dustpan as Harlowe swept whatever mess she could find into it. Emma stood at the sink finishing cleaning dinner's dishes. "The men are here to help." Emma turned around and smiled.**

"**Of course you want to help when everything is done." Emma dried her hands and walked over to Will. "How was work?" Will wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed he nose.**

"**Don't ask." He said. Will always felt better when Emma was in his arms. He considered their marriage the perfect marriage. They hadn't really fought since their first year of marriage. Now that year, Will wasn't sure if they could make it. Her OCD problems got in the way of a lot of things, but Will was determined to help her through her troubles, not leave her when it was getting tough like her first husband did.**

**The night they had her break through was a magical night. In fact, it was the night Harlowe was conceived. When the baby came, nothing phased Emma. Baby vomit. Baby poop. Nothing phased her. Okay, she still had her moments especially when maple syrup was involved, but for the most part, Emma was well.**

"**Daddy," Hadleigh sighed pushing her red curls off of her forehead. "Mother says I can't get my ears pierced."**

"**Mother is right." he said looking at his eight year old. "When you're twelve, we'll discuss it again." Hadleigh frowned deeply, getting ready to throw a temper tantrum when Harlowe grabbed her hand.**

"**Clip earrings are cool." She said as she pulled Hadleigh out of the kitchen. Emma chuckled burying her face into his chest. **

"**All day." She mumbled. Will stepped away arching his eyebrow, "All day long since coming home from school, Hads has been whining about stupid earrings." Emma opened up the microwave and pulled out a covered dish, "Here's food."**

"**Thanks." Will took the plate and sat at the kitchen table. He didn't understand why ear piercing was such a big deal to his daughters. It was just putting holes in your ears and he didn't like the idea of his babies being punctured.**

"**Its supposed to snow tonight. I don't think you guys will have school tomorrow." Emma said putting water in max's bowl. Will grunted as he cut into the chicken. Maybe the silence for so long should have tipped them off something was going on, But it wasn't until they heard Hadleigh's ear piercing scream that they realized something was going on.**

"**Hadleigh!" Will and Emma ran up the stairs and heard Harlowe cursing in the bathroom. They walked in seeing Hadleigh standing above the sink holding her ear, little droplets of blood fell into the sink.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Emma snapped. Will grabbed Hadleigh and pulled her hand away from her ear seeing a safety pin hanging from it.**

"**Are you girls insane!" Will snapped.**

"**OH my god." Emma shot a look at her eldest, "Harlowe Faith, in your room right now!"**

"**But-"**

"**NOW!" Emma yelled. Harlowe sighed shuffling out of the room. Hadleigh sniffled as Will looked at her ear.**

"**What were you thinking?" He asked turning the sink on.**

"**I dunno." She mumbled. Emma sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at her ear.**

"**I cannot believe you girls. Who's idea was it?" Emma asked.**

"**No ones." Hadleigh said. Typical. Those two girls never threw each other under the bus. They were each others best friend and protected each other no matter what. Will picked up a washcloth and looked at his middle child.**

"**All right. I'm going to pull it out." Will said. Hadleigh whimpered.**

"**You can leave it in. it's okay." She whispered.**

"**Nope. It's coming out." Will said taking hold of the safety pin, "Okay, on the count of three. One…Two….three." Will yanked the pin out and immediately put the washcloth on it. A few tears fell from Hadleigh's eyes.**

"**Let me see." Emma pulled her daughter towards her and pulled the towel away. "It doesn't look too bad. Get me a band aide." She sighed deeply. "You do realize you girls are grounded for a very long time right?"**

"**Yes." Hadleigh said as Emma put a band aide on her daughter's ear.**

"**Bed now." Will said standing up. Hadleigh didn't take a moments hesitation. She bolted from the bedroom. Emma sighed looking up at her husband.**

"**They're insane." She said as Will pulled her to her feet, "Her ear could get infected." The two of them stepped out of the bathroom and walked to Harlowe's bedroom. She was sitting at her desk on her laptop. Will chuckled.**

"**I like how you think you're going to be able to keep that." he said walking towards the desk.**

"**I need it for school." Harlowe insisted.**

"**Use the school's computers then." Emma said as Will took her laptop off of her desk. They knew it was all Harlowe's idea.**

"**Number one, no computer or television for three weeks for the safety pin incident. Number two, you're not going to Katelyn's sleepover because of the swearing." Will said. Harlowe gasped.**

"**I didn't swear!" She yelled.**

"**We heard you, Harlowe." Emma said crossing her arms, "Bedtime is eight o'clock for the next three weeks and that's final."**

"**You guys are unfair!"**

"**We're your parents. It's our job." Will said as they left the bedroom. Harlowe slammed her bedroom door. "And so it starts." Emma groaned as they walked towards Hayden's room to make sure he wasn't piercing Max's ears.**

"**We're in trouble when they're teens." She said opening the bedroom door. Hayden was slaying in bed flipping through one of his book, "You getting ready for bed, Buddy?"**

"**I wanna read some more." He said.**

"**Read all you want." Will said, "We'll come back to tuck you in." The parents walked to their bedroom to store Harlowe's laptop. "At least one kid, isn't being destructive." Emma fell down onto the bed and groaned loudly.**

"**Make it all go away." She said, "Calgon take me away." Will laughed walking over to her. God, she looked sexy when she was frustrated. He crawled into bed and pulled her close to him.**

"**I think I can make you forget everything." He said. Emma giggled climbing on top of him.**

"**Oh, I think It's me who can make you forget." She said unbuttoning his shirt.**

"**I did save a child's life today." Will said. Emma rolled her eyes.**

"**What an impressive man I have." She said pulling his shirt off, "It kind of makes me….you know." Will chuckled.**

"**You know? Hmmmm….I don't think I know what you mean." He said unbuttoning her blouse. "I think you'll have to show me." It only took them two minutes to peel off the rest of their clothing. Emma locked their bedroom door knowing all three children were still awake. **

**Will stared at his wife as she moved around the bedroom naked. Still after all these years, she took his breath away. He wondered how he ever got so lucky. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. It didn't matter if she found a grey hair or a laugh line forming, Emma was still the most beautiful woman in the world and Will considered himself lucky to have a family and a life with her.**


	21. Pink Elephants

**January 17****th****, 2024**

**Why did they ever agree to have sleep over's? Granted, girls' sleep over's were much worse, but they were still getting a headache over listening to James and his friends wrestle and yell. All Noah and Lauren were trying to do were look through baby names to find one that really jumped out at them. They had just found out they were having a little boy this morning.**

"**Okay, so James, Kelsey, Erica, and….." Noah flipped through the book and grinned, "Stone." Lauren frowned.**

"**Stone Puckerman? No." She said looking at her list, "Henry."**

"**Henry? Are we having a ninety year old man?" Noah asked as James ran into the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door, "May I help you, buddy?"**

"**I need some ketchup. We're playing Truth or Dare." He said grabbing the bottle and bolted back into the living room. "Why would he need ketchup to play that?"**

"**I don't think we want to know." She said, "Fine. No Henry. What about Casey?" Noah grunted.**

"**That's not too bad. Casey Alexander Puckerman. That's a good possibility." He said turning another page. Lauren wrote that option down. "I like Charles as well."**

"**That's pretty cute. James, Kelsey, Erica, and Charles." She nodded, "Maybe we can play around with those two names and see what the kids think."**

"**Sounds good to me." Noah said leaning back in his chair listening to the kids squeal.**

"**Truth." James said.**

"**Okay…." Steven pondered his question, "Do you think Mrs. Carmichael is hot?" The two other boys giggled wildly. James arched his eyebrow.**

"**Not really. She's like thirty or something." He said. Noah gave Lauren a look as they listened in. "Okay, Steven, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare. Totally." he said.**

"**All right. I Dare you to lick Tommy's foot." James said. The boys all laughed loudly as Tommy pulled off his sock. "Your feet are disgusting." Tommy wiggled his toes.**

"**Lick away." He held his feet up. Steven groaned as he ran his tongue down Tommy's foot, "Oh my god. Gross."**

"**I'm going to barf." Steven leaned back moaning. He looked at James, "Okay, Puck, I dare you to make out with Tommy."**

"**Hey! Why am I always the guinea pig?" Tommy asked. Steven shrugged.**

"**Because you're younger than us." He said, "So, do it." James swallowed hard looking at Tommy. Noah looked at Lauren.**

"**He won't do it." Noah frowned listening to the silence, "He doesn't even know what making out is." Lauren snickered.**

"**Are you kidding me? He may be almost nine, but he's not an idiot." She said. They sat there for a moment listening to the silence. Noah stood up shaking his head.**

"**They're quiet." He walked into the living room only to see his son kissing another boy, "James!" The child pulled away with large eyes.**

"**We were just playing truth or dare." James said. Noah's heart began to race. Anger began to boil inside of him. That was an image he never wanted to see.**

"**You didn't have to do it!" Noah snapped.**

"**hey." Lauren rubbed his back, "No need to over react."**

"**I'm not over reacting." Noah said looking at the other boys, "Call your mothers. The sleep over is now over." James jumped up. His eyes pleading to his mother to help.**

"**But, Dad, please. I never have sleep over's." He cried.**

"**And you sure as hell won't ever again." Noah said crossing his arms. The other boys looked at James not understanding what the big deal was.**

**Within twenty minutes, all the boys had left for the evening. Noah sat on the couch staring at his son. Lauren stood in the doorway, not really sure what was happening. **

"**You didn't have to ask them to leave!" James cried.**

"**Enough." Noah said running his hands over his face. "You're eight years old-"**

"**Almost nine." James corrected.**

"**You're eight years old. You have no business kissing anyone until you're seventeen and you have no business kissing a boy." He said. Lauren's eyes widened as she looked at her husband.**

"**Noah, enough." She said. Noah turned to look at her.**

"**You're not freaked out about this?" he asked.**

"**I'm freaked out that he's eight and kissing, but not that he was kissing a boy…" She said looking at her son, "Why don't you go upstairs and check on Erica for me?"**

"**You knew about this?" Noah asked, "Our son isn't gay." James looked at Noah.**

"**What does that mean?" He asked tears forming in his eyes, "I just…Are you mad at me?"**

"**I don't know." Noah said. James took that cue to run upstairs in tears. Lauren walked into the living room glaring at her husband.**

"**I cannot believe you, Noah." She said, "I cannot believe you would freak out about something so…so trivial."**

"**Trivial?" Noah laughed, "I wouldn't exactly call it trivial."**

"**James is questioning everything about himself right now. He's a child and he's discovering himself." Lauren said, "What needed to happen was for you to not freak out. That was a bit of a shock to me. I didn't think I married a man who would have done that. I'm kind of disappointed in you." Noah sighed leaning back closing his eyes. He didn't over react did he?**

* * *

**The smell of McKinley High was the same. It made Noah want to vomit. He had to talk with someone because he was starting to feel slightly guilty over his reaction to the boys' game. His wife was angry at him and not speaking to him. His son was locked in his room crying. He felt like a failure. Noah walked into the auditorium and knocked on Blaine's office door.**

"**Busy?" he asked. Noah looked up from his computer and smiled.**

"**Hey! No. Not for you." he said, "What do I owe this pleasure?" Noah sighed as he sat down, "I already have two tickets saved for you and Lauren for the play."**

"**Can I add a third? I'd like to bring James." Noah said.**

"**Of course." Blaine said sensing something was up. "But that's not why you drove all the way here is it?"**

"**No I needed some parenting advice." Noah said.**

"**That I can do. Son troubles or daughter troubles? I really only have experience with girls." Blaine beamed proudly, "My boy is due May 1****st**** though."**

"**We're having a boy too." Noah smiled weakly, "Um…it's about James."**

"**Okay, what's happening?" Blaine asked. Noah looked his lips not really sure how to broach the subject.**

"**If um, this is too personal of a question, you don't have to answer it." Noah said, "When did you know you were gay?" A smile spread across Blaine's face and he chuckled.**

"**Wow, that is kind of personal, but doesn't make me blush in anyway." He said, "I think I was really toying with the idea I liked boys when I was like seven or eight. I mean, I didn't know what it meant. I knew I was different than my friends. But I was about thirteen when I finally figured out what everything meant. It wasn't until I met Kurt that everything was confirmed for me honestly."**

"**You knew that young?" Noah sighed.**

"**We all do. I mean, probably more subconsciously than anything for some of us, but We knew who we like." Blaine said, "You were probably around the same age when you discovered girls. You probably didn't know exactly what it meant, but you knew that you liked them."**

"**yea, I was seven. Amanda Bishop." Noah smiled thinking about her.**

"**Are you having an issue with James?" Blaine said. Noah groaned shifting uncomfortably in his seat.**

"**he had a slumber party yesterday and we caught him kissing another boy." Noah told him. Blaine nodded, "And I freaked out. Like I completely freaked out on him."**

"**I see…." Blaine thought about his words, "Was it the fact that it was your son kissing another boy or the fact that he was exploring kissing that freaked you out?"**

"**I honestly don't know." Noah said, "How did your father react?"**

"**My father?" Blaine chuckled, "Let's just say he bought me a subscription toe Playboy this Christmas. Talk about creepy. I mean, they try because of Eliza. They make their pleasantries. But They have a problem with who I am. That's why I'm so thankful Kurt has such wonderful parents. They've done nothing but support us and I'm very thankful to have that in our lives." **

"**Burt is pretty cool." Noah said.**

"**you're pretty cool too. I mean, I know you don't have a problem with gay people. You protected us from a lot of shit Senior year." Blaine said, "It's a lot to take in. For god's sake, Noah, James may just be exploring. Seeing what his options are."**

"**He draws a lot of men in his sketch book. You know, with Pecs and shit." Noah said. Blaine couldn't help but to chuckled.**

"**Well…he may not be exploring after all." He said, "honestly Noah, it's not the end of the world. All James needs now is support. Whether that be someone who takes him to see plays or someone to answer any questions he may have."**

"**I can do both." Noah told Blaine. "But Those questions…I may not have the answer for."**

"**Lauren I think is well versed in the homo world. I think she's a closeted Fag Hag." Blaine said. Noah couldn't help but to burst out laughing.**

"**Trust me, She's not that closeted about that subject matter." he said, "I just don't want him to have a hard life."**

"**Noah, he'll have good times and he'll have bad times whether he's straight, big, gay, whatever. Just let him be whoever he decides he is." Blaine said, "All he'll need is his dad by his side. Trust me. I wish I had mine."**

**Noah wanted to be able to be a Burt Hummel. He wanted to be able to support his son no matter what he chose. It wouldn't happen over night, but he knew he had some ground to make up. Two people in his home were very upset with him and frankly, Noah was upset with himself. If James discovered he was gay, Noah would be determined not to undermine his choice. He wanted to be the father James deserved.**


	22. French Fry

**January 27****th****, 2024**

**The weather was gloomy and cold. Brittany had no motivation to cook anything or clean anything so Artie decided it was time to attempt a dinner out with all four children. It wasn't something they have tried since Brody was born. Of course, they wouldn't go to some high end snooty place. Family friendly only. Somewhere they gave kids crayons to color with.**

**Brittany held the door open as Artie and the children came into the restaurant. The temperature was so much warmer in there. Sophia sighed with happiness to be able to tear off her winter jacket.**

"**Hi," Artie smiled at the hostess, "Six please. Only one high chair. My wife will need one."**

"**Haha. You're too funny." Brittany rolled her eyes.**

"**very well. Follow me." The hostess waved them down the aisle. Leyla skipped down the aisle almost bumping into Tate.**

**` "Watch it, Squirt." He said.**

"**I'm no squirt." Leyla frowned as they made it to their table, "Do you gots some crayons?"**

"**Of course we do." The hostess chuckled, "I'll bring you some."**

"**Sit, please." Brittany said as she put Brody in the wooden high chair. **

"**Stop poking me!" Sophia snapped.**

"**I'm not." Tate giggled.**

"**Okay, Tate sit next to Daddy please." Brittany shot Artie a look to separate the twins. He didn't need any cues. The looks he got from the table next to them were enough.**

"**Okay, Kids, we're in a restaurant so you need to use your inside voices." he said. Sophia stared at him blankly, "Please." The waitress walked up to the table with a large grin upon her face.**

"**Hi! I'm Ashley!" She said, "Can I start you off with something to drink?" Artie glanced at Brittany and nodded.**

"**Yes please, That'd be great. Can we have four apple juices, a Pepsi, and a pepsi with no ice?" he asked.**

"**Of course. I'll get you that straight away." She breezed passed them. Sophia began to groaned.**

"**Daddy, I wanted pepsi too." She said. Artie shoot his head.**

"**You don't drink Pepsi." He said.**

"**But I want some." Sophia said.**

"**Little kids cannot drink Pepsi, Sophia." Artie said looking at his wife, "Right, Mommy?"**

"**Daddy is a scientist. He knows what he's talking about." Brittany said. Artie couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped from his throat. "Okay, kids, they have chicken fingers, mini pizzas, or fish sticks. What do you want?"**

"**PIZZA!" Leyla squealed.**

"**Inside voice." Artie reminded her.**

"**Pizza." Leyla whispered. As soon as Ashley came over with their drink orders, the family was ready to order their food. There were only a few fights between the kids about who would have what.**

"**It might have been easier to have cooked." Brittany laughed as she tried to entertain her four children for the twenty minutes until their food arrived. She could hear the table behind them whispering.**

"**This is why birth control is important." One woman whispered.**

"**This is why people shouldn't bring their children out. They have no control over those terrors." The other woman said. Brittany couldn't help herself. She turned around and stared at the ladies.**

"**May I help you?" She asked.**

"**Britt, don't." Artie said.**

"**We're fine. Thank you." The woman said.**

"**Then I would appreciate it if you ladies kept your mouths shut." Brittany said.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You heard me. Your mouth needs to be shut when you're referring to my children who might I add are being very good." Brittany said, "If you didn't want to hear children, you shouldn't have come to a family oriented restaurant. Doesn't the man in the bear costume tip you off that it was a children's place to eat or maybe this is what you ladies enjoy doing. Maybe you love ragging on families who are trying to enjoy time together. That's pretty sad." Brittany turned back around and smiled at her husband.**

"**You're unbelievable." he laughed as their food was put on the table in front of them. Brittany shrugged her shoulders.**

"**I'll be a Momma bear any time." She said.**

"**You're a bear?" Leyla asked.**

"**Yes I'm a bear and I'm going to eat your pizza if you don't eat it." Brittany growled reaching for Leyla's pizza.**

"**Noooo." Her eyes grew wide as she picked up her slice of pizza. There was silence as the six of them ate their dinner. It was funny how that worked. They could be the loudest family until food was placed in front of them.**

* * *

**Artie wheeled into the house with Brody sound asleep on his lap. The other three kids were tired as they took off their boots and coats. The weather was starting to get worse and all Brittany wanted to do was curl up in bed. They probably already got two inches of snow. They got home in the nick of time.**

"**Thank you, Daddy." Sophia said as she hung up her jacket.**

"**For what?" Artie whispered.**

"**For paying for dinner." She said. He chuckled as he wheeled his youngest down the hallway.**

"**You're welcome pumpkin." He said as Brittany lifted the baby up. She rubbed his back laying him in the crib. "Do you think we should move him into a bed soon?" Brittany looked at him sadly.**

"**But he's a baby." She said. Artie shook his head.**

"**He's just about a toddler. He can feed himself. He can talk in fullish sentences." Artie said pulling his wife onto his lap.**

"**No. He's my baby." Brittany whimpered, "He's in diapers." Artie couldn't help but to chuckle.**

"**he'll always be your baby." Artie said, "We could always start trying again." A small smile spread across Brittany's face.**

"**In a couple of months we will." She said running her finger down his cheek. "We can start practicing though…"**

"**Mommy!" Leyla screamed from the living room, "Where's my slippers!" Artie groaned loudly.**

"**Practice will have to be another day." He said. Brittany rushed out of the boys' bedroom and into the living room.**

"**Shhhhh! You'll wake the baby." She knelt down on the floor an pulled her slippers from beneath the living room couch. "Tate, take your sisters into the bathroom and brush your teeth. Bedtime."**

"**Mommy?" Sophia stood in the kitchen doorway looking at her mother.**

"**What, Baby?"**

"**Are we bad kids?" She asked. Brittany frowned looking at her eldest girl.**

"**Why on Earth would you ask that?" She asked pulling her daughter towards her.**

"**That's lady at the restaurant. She didn't seem happy we were there." Sophia said playing with her mother's blonde hair.**

"**You heard her?" Brittany sighed, "you're not bad kids. You guys are the most amazing things I've ever seen. You and your siblings are smart, are beautiful, are….just great. I love all four of you so very very much." Sophia smiled.**

"**I think you're great too." She said jumping off her mother's lap, "Can you read us a bedtime story?" Brittany nodded.**

"**Brush your teeth. Let Leyla pick the book and crawl into bed. I'll be there in a moment." She said. Sophia squealed and ran towards the children's bathroom. Brittany sighed as she stood up. She hadn't realized her children had heard the woman. It still infuriated her. Someday when she had eight well fed and well behaved children she hoped that she would run into that woman and show her how wonderful her family truly was.**


	23. Painting Tarp

**February 1****st****, 2024**

**In only three months, Blaine and Kurt would be welcoming their son into their family. Right now they had a lot to do. Over the weekend, Blaine had finished painting the nursery a pretty shade of cornflower blue as Quinn and Kurt painted wooden letters green to hang his name on the wall. Now, Blaine was trying to put together the crib Burt and Carole bought them.**

"**Why are these directions so ridiculous?" Blaine growled. Kurt pulled the step ladder closer to the wall.**

"**Because our son's life is dependant on how well its put together." He said, "Okay, should I make the letter straight across or up and down?" Blaine looked up as he began to put the frame together.**

"**Um…I think up and down would be cool." He said turning back to his project. Kurt began to hit the nail into the wall. Blaine looked at him and chuckled. "You're such a queen."**

"**Fuck you." Kurt laughed as he looked at the nail, "Okay, I am, but the letters won't fall off and kill our child so it's all good."**

"**I could use some water or something." Blaine said. Kurt jumped off of the ladder.**

"**I can do that." He really didn't need any more hints. Manual labor wasn't his thing even when it involved his children. Kurt walked into the kitchen and pulled out his bamboo serving tray they received as a wedding gift. Cucumber sandwiches and sparkling water. Kurt arranged the cucumber sandwiches on his favorite yellow plate and put it on the tray. He put a couple of glasses on the tray and reached over and grabbed the small vase of daisies off of the counter. He stood back and looked at his display. "Good job." Kurt walked down the hallway and into the nursery. "You're done."**

"**I'm done." Blaine smiled looking up at his husband, "And you have a tray."**

"**I have a tray." Kurt put it down on the floor and sat next to Blaine. "Thomas…." Blaine looked up at the letters.**

"**Is that the way you wanted them hung?" He asked. Kurt nodded as he picked up one of his sandwiches.**

"**It's perfect." Kurt said, "I think we did good with his name."**

"**Thomas Finley Anderson." Blaine nodded, "Not too Rent, but still a nice homage."**

"**Speaking of my brother, they've picked out names." Kurt said pouring them some sparkling water, "If it's a girl, Fiona and if it's a boy Patrick." Blaine nodded.**

"**Those are all very good names. Kind of Irish." Blaine said. He turned to Kurt and grinned, "Can you believe we're getting a baby? It kind of seems like its happening so fast this time."**

"**We've been trying for awhile, Hon." Kurt said, "Our family is about to become complete. We're going to have such a wonderful time when Thomas comes. Eliza is going to be a great big sister."**

"**You're so sexy when you talk about our family. Very sexy." Blaine said reaching over and stroked Kurt's cheek, "Very very sexy."**

**Burt juggled a sleeping Eliza in his arms as he unlocked the front door to his sons' home. He had a fantastic day with his granddaughter, but he was as pooped as she was. Burt kicked off his shoes so he didn't track snow into the house and walked down the hallway to Eliza's bedroom. He put her in her bed and stepped out of her room.**

"**Guys, you home? I saw your car in the driveway." Burt yelled down the hallway.**

"**Shit." Blaine cussed and jumped up as Burt walked into the nursery to see his child wrapping a painting tarp around him. Blaine hid behind his husband. Burt blushed and turned around.**

"**Uh….We're home." Burt cleared his throat. Blaine grabbed his clothing and threw it on as fast as he could.**

"**I see…." Kurt mumbled as he found his boxers, "I um…Where's Eliza?" Burt walked down the hallway.**

"**Sleeping." He mumbled.**

"**Oh my god." Kurt was three shades of red. **

"**I didn't think they'd be home this soon." Blaine pulled his Henley back on, "You're beet red."**

"**yea, Well, My dad just walked in on us being naked. I'm going to be beet red." Kurt said as he smoothed out his hair. He took in a deep breath, "Do I look presentable?"**

"**As well as you can…" Blaine said, "We need to get out there. The longer we stay in here, the worse it'll be."**

"**I know…" Kurt stepped out of the nursery and walked down the hallway. Burt was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the wall, "What did you guys do today?"**

"**Uh…We built a bear." Burt said finally looking at his son, "She made a ballerina because that's is what she wants to be when she grows up. She's loving the classes with Mike Chang."**

"**Yea, that's all she's been talking about lately. Want some tea?" Kurt asked putting the kettle on.**

"**Sure." Burt said as Blaine walked into the kitchen. "I'm having tea." Blaine looked at his father in law. He was obviously mortified still. Blaine sat at the table across from him. He was going to break the ice and change the mood in the kitchen before Kurt had a heart attack.**

"**So you saw my ass." Blaine said. Kurt turned around with large eyes. Burt looked at him, "Should I work out more? I'm feel like I'm getting kind of a cottage cheese ass."**

"**Blaine…" Kurt was flabbergasted. A smile spread across Burt's face and he burst out laughing.**

"**No. You're fine. No work out needed." Burt laughed scrubbing his hands over his face. Kurt giggled nervously, "Look I'm sorry. I should have called and told you boys we were coming home."**

"**True." Blaine nodded, "But hey, We may have not been doing what we were doing on our son's bedroom floor."**

"**True." Burt said. Kurt was still laughing nervously wanting to die of embarrassment. "Kurt, Relax."**

"**I am relaxed. I'm just getting tea. La la la la." Kurt sang putting three mugs on the kitchen counter. Blaine gave Burt a look. "You do know I've change your diapers and cleaned that ass of yours right?" burt asked, "Yea, I probably didn't need to see what I saw, but Get over it." Kurt stared at his dad and rolled his eyes.**

"**I'm over it. Whatever." Kurt said placing tea in front of everyone. Burt blew on his mug.**

"**So tell me, how prepared are you for Tommy?" He asked. Blaine groaned loudly.**

"**Don't call him Tommy." he said, "Thomas."**

"**Thomas." Burt put his pinky up as he took a sip of his tea, "Are you guys all prepared for Thomas?" Kurt shrugged as he sat down.**

"**The nursery is just about done. A few more decorations left to do. We have the car seat and a lot of really cute clothes." Kurt said, "I don't know if we should get a double stroller or not."**

"**Eliza is old enough to walk on her own." Burt said, "She was fine today walking around. Two children is going to be a lot different than having just one I hope you guys know."**

"**As if you know." Kurt laughed, "Finn and I were all grown up when we became a family." Burt looked at his son.**

"**You don't think the adjustment wasn't hard? I went from loving and worrying about the well being of one child to two." Burt said, "It doesn't matter how old you boys are, you still need your parents. It'll be an adjustment trust me. It'll be a hard adjustment for Eliza too. She may seem cool about it right now, but once Thomas is here, she may be changing her tune."**

**Kurt knew there was the possibility that Eliza wouldn't adjust well to having a little brother running around the house. They would just have to come to that obstacle when they arrived to it. For now, they were just going to involve Eliza in as much of the planning as they could to try to soften to blow of a new brother as much as possible.**


	24. Sunsets or Flowers

**February 8****th****, 2024**

**The Puckerman family haven't really been where they should be since the whole sleep over incident. Lauren and Noah weren't talking much and that killed Noah. He tried to talk with her, but she wouldn't hear him. James wasn't talking to him much either, even when he tried. Today Noah was determined to fix everything. He stepped into the kitchen watching all three kids touching Lauren's stomach, trying to feel the baby move.**

"**Press right there hard, Kelsey." Lauren pressed her daughter's hand into her stomach. Kelsey's eyes widened when she felt her brother move beneath her hand.**

"**Oh my gosh! That's amazing." She said looking back at her father, "I felt the baby."**

"**It's a great feeling." Noah said looking at James, "Get your jacket, Buddy. We're going out together." Lauren and James both arched their eyebrows and crossed their arms.**

"**Where?" James asked.**

"**Ah…Basketball game." Noah said.**

"**He hates basketball." Lauren said, "Is there even a game today? It's February."**

"**Yes. There's a game today, Lauren. Get your jacket, please James." Noah said as James stomped out of the room in a huff. He picked up Erica and gave her a wet kiss, "Are you going to be good for Momma while the boys are gone for the day?"**

"**I'm always good, Daddy." Erica said squirming beneath his kisses. Noah loved tickling her.**

"**I hope you know what you're doing, Noah." Lauren said, "I don't want you to hurt him again."**

"**That's none of my intentions today. I want to redeem myself to him and to you." He said.**

"**By taking him to his least favorite activity?" Lauren rolled her eyes as she took Erica from Noah, "You can't make him straight, Noah." He sighed as he walked into the living room. He really hated being the bad guy.**

"**I'm ready for this wonderful day." James said with a lot of sarcasm. Noah slid his jacket on and led his son outside to the car. It was a full five minutes before anyone said anything and it wasn't exactly the conversation either of them had been expecting. "I know you hate me." Noah looked at his son.**

"**I don't hate you." He said, "Why would you say that?"**

"**Because I kissed a boy and that makes you mad." James said, "I don't know why I did it so get over it." a small smile came across Noah's face. Boy was his son way too much like Lauren.**

"**I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart. I just don't think you know what's going on with you yet. You'll be nine next month and that's certainly not old enough to know who you are." Noah said, "Do you even know what being gay means?"**

"**I sure do." James said. **

"**And what does it mean?" Noah asked. James licked his lips and looked at his father.**

"**When Two boys loves each other. Or when two girls love each other." James said, "And I don't like girls. They're….girls."**

"**Okay, yes you're right in that aspect, but there's so much more to it than just that." Noah said turning the corner going to downtown Lima.**

"**Like sex?" James asked. Noah almost drove off the road with that one. His head began to hurt.**

"**Do you know what sex is?" he asked. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Noah thought. He didn't want to have the talk with James yet.**

"**Sex is when you lay in bed naked with each other." James said, "Right? That's what Steven said. Did he lie to me?"**

"**Well," Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. "It's kind of right, I guess. I mean, that's the beginning of it. Um…." Oh my god. "Well, you know boys and girls are made differently right?"**

"**Duh. Boys have a penis and girls have a vagina. Mom told me that." James said. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. **

"**Well, Sex um…God made those parts to fit together when two people are married. And um that's sex." Noah said wanting to vomit. James frowned looking at his father.**

"**Then how to gay boys have sex or gay girls have sex?" James asked.**

"**Uh….." Noah felt faint. **Oh my god. Oh My god!

"**God doesn't want Gay people to have sex?" James asked.**

"**No he does. He loves gay people. But…Um...I don't know how they have sex since I'm not gay." Noah said. He was so not ready for this type of conversation. He was glad James felt comfortable to ask questions, but boy he was really uncomfortable.**

"**That makes sense." James said looking around him, "Where are we? This isn't a stadium." Noah smiled as he shut the car off.**

"**I lied. We're not going to a basketball game. I know how much you hate basketball." Noah got out of the car. James soon followed, "I know how much you love art and I have a friend who runs a art gallery and I thought you'd enjoy to see what type of art is out there."**

"**Really!" Suddenly James was very excited as they walked into the gallery. His eyes were already large.**

"**Good afternoon, Boys." Kurt walked up to them, "Welcome."**

"**Thanks." Noah said, "James this is my friend Kurt. Kurt this is my eldest James." Kurt extended his hand.**

"Enchanté. I heard a lot about you from my husband." He said.

"**You're gay?" James asked. Kurt laughed.**

"**Very." he said looking at Noah, "Why don't you boys look around? We have a few new exhibits. If you have any questions about a piece of work, just ask. I'll be around."**

"**Thanks, Man." Noah said watching James already take off towards a room full of paintings.**

"**These are amazing." James whispered staring at a painting of maybe a sunset or a field of flowers. Noah looked around. He didn't see what was amazing about paintings. "I love the colors."**

"**Yea, colors are cool." Noah said sitting down on a bench. Kurt walked up behind James.**

"**This painting is by Roger Franken. He was twelve when he painted this." Kurt told the child.**

"**Is it a sunset or flowers?" James asked. Kurt chuckled.**

"**I would say both. Roger wanted you to see what you wanted to see." he said, "That's the wonderful thing about art. You can do whatever you want. I hear you're an artist."**

"**I'm not good as these people." James said moving on to another painting.**

"**You're better." Noah said, "Kurt, he's really talented. I don't know where he gets it from." Kurt sat on the bench next to Noah as they watched James take in all the beauty around him.**

"**Enroll him in a class then." Kurt said, "Football doesn't start up for awhile yet so he'll have time. Frankly, I'd rather enrich the mind rather than the body. Not that that's what you should choose."**

"**Daddy! Look at this one." james gasped staring at a painting of green and blue swirls. Noah stared at it**

"**That's….interesting." Noah said looking at Kurt, "I don't get art."**

"**Not everyone is meant to." kurt said, "James sure understands it at eight though. He has a gift."**

"**I'm almost nine." James smiled, "Do you have sculptures here?" **

"**We sure do. We have a bunch in the next room. I'll show you." Kurt and Noah stood up and brought James into the next room.**

"**Daddy, This is the best day ever!" james gasped.**

**Lauren sat on the couch next to her husband. She stared at him until her looked at her.**

"**What?" Noah asked.**

"**You're a good dad." Lauren said. Noah put his magazine down and looked at her.**

"**Now I'm a good dad? I thought I was terrible at it." He said.**

"**I never said that." Lauren said, "James couldn't stop talking about the day he had. Art gallery this. Kurt that. He told me this was the best day of his life. So thank you."**

"**You know, even though it was a gallery, I had a good time too." Noah said, "I kind of enjoyed having a talk with him. Lauren, we have a really awesome son there."**

"**I've only been telling you that for almost nine years. It's nice that you're finally seeing that." She said as Noah put his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.**

"**He knows a lot more about himself than we're giving him credit for, Lauren." Noah said.**

"**Oh?" She asked.**

"**I don't think he's questioning anything." Noah said. The day had been a pretty successful one. Noah had learned a lot about his son and he had mending his family. Communication is a great thing.**


	25. Red Hearts

***sorry :) ***

**February 14****th****, 2024**

**Happy valentine's day! Quinn typically loved Valentine's day but today she wasn't feeling too well. Her back was achy and she just felt off. But there was no way in hell, she'd ruin today for Finn. He was a softy and loved this holiday. Quinn woke up to a dozen pink roses on her bedside. She giggled as she crawled out of bed, rubbing a growing baby bump.**

"**Happy valentine's day, Sweetheart." Finn ran over to her with another bouquet of flowers. Lilies this time. Quinn gave him a quick kiss as she took the bouquet.**

"**It's a good thing I don't have allergies." She said as they walked downstairs together. A huge breakfast was already laid out on the table. She grinned brightly, "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful husband?"**

"**You must have done something right in a past life. Now sit down and eat. I have an amazing day planned out for us." Finn said pouring himself some coffee. Quinn would have loved some but she didn't want to drink any caffeine in her pregnancy.**

"**Care to enlighten me at all?" She asked cutting into her pancakes. Finn shook his head.**

"**It's a surprise. A bunch of surprises." he said. Quinn groaned slightly as she massaged her back. "You all right?"**

"**I think I slept funny. My back is sore today." She said massaging her lower back.**

"**What type of sore?" Finn asked as he sipped his coffee.**

"**Like a period cramp or like I twisted a muscle in my back. Hard to explain, but I'll be fine." She smiled, "These are good."**

"**Well, I'm a good cook." Finn chuckled as he slid a valentine's card over to her, "And a little mushy."**

"**You always are." Quinn said as she picked up the card. Tears formed in her eyes as she read the sappy card. These type of things always made her cry, but being pregnant just heightened everything. She pushed her chair back and stood up with a sigh.**

"**The card that horrible?" Finn asked.**

"**No." She laughed, "bathroom break." Quinn walked into the bathroom massaging her back. It was starting to really bother her, but she didn't want to let Finn know how much. But it was when she pulled down her underwear and saw the blood, panic started to set in. "Oh my god." She whispered grabbing the toilet paper. Tears started to well in her eyes again when she thought she noticed her mucus plug. "Finn!"**

"**Yea, babe? Want more pancakes?" He asked.**

"**Something's wrong. S-Something wrong with the baby." Quinn began to cry. Finn opened the bathroom door and stared at his wife. "I'm bleeding. Something's wrong with the baby." **

**Finn's heart began to race. The world around him began to wobble. He helped Quinn get washed up and tried to calm her down. He had to be strong. He couldn't cry. It only took them fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. Quinn was beside herself.**

"**We need help." Finn went up to the front desk, "My wife is seventeen weeks pregnant. I think something's wrong. There's blood. I don't know."**

"**I'll get a doctor. Go into the first room." The nurse said not even waiting to check them in. Finn led Quinn into the room.**

"**I thought it was just a back ache." Quinn whimpered.**

"**It still could be." Finn smiled weakly. "We're probably over reacting." Quinn nodded as she climbed up on the table. It was hard to think that though. A doctor walked into the room with a smile.**

"**Hi. I'm Dr. Breslin. What seems to be the problem?" She asked putting some gloves on.**

"**I'm bleeding. I think I lost my plug." Quinn said.**

"**I see. What color was the blood?" Dr. Breslin asked.**

"**Brownish I guess." Quinn said trying to stay calm. Dr. Breslin put her hands on her stomach.**

"**Is this your first?" Quinn shook her head.**

"**My second." Finn took Quinn's hand and squeezed it.**

"**You're measuring kind of small." Dr. Breslin said, "But let's see if we can hear how strong the heart beat is." Quinn nodded. She was trying to stay strong, but she didn't like the look on the doctor's face.**

"**I…I had am easy first pregnancy." Quinn whispered, "I had no problems." The doctor nodded as she put a small machine on Quinn's stomach trying to find the heart beat. Finn felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest every time Dr. Breslin moved around and didn't find the little drumming sound. He watched as a tear slid down his wife's face. Quinn sucked in a quick breath, "The cramps are getting worse. I…I feel like I'm in labor." Dr. Breslin looked at Finn. He could tell something was seriously wrong.**

"**I'm going to get you an ultrasound so we can see what's going on inside of you." She said.**

"**You didn't hear the heart beat did you?" Finn asked.**

"**Let's get an ultrasound before we over react." Dr. Breslin tried to give him a reassuring smile as she left the room the get the ultrasound tech. Quinn began to cry harder.**

"**What's wrong, Finn?" She sobbed. "It's too early for me to be in labor."**

"**I don't know, Baby." Finn said brushing away his own tears from his face. A nurse came in to take Quinn's vitals. Quinn groaned clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?"**

"**Oh god." Quinn moaned. The nurse lifted up the sheet to see blood covering the bed.**

"**I'll get the Doctor." The nurse said rushing out of the room. Tears flowed from Finn's eyes.**

"**I should call our parents." He said. Quinn nodded.**

"**Ev-everything will be okay, r-right?" She sobbed. Finn nodded as he took out his cell phone.**

"**The baby will be fine." He said dialing his parents phone number. His hands were shaking.**

"**Hey, Finn." Burt answered. Tears trickled down Finn's face.**

"**S-Something's wrong with the baby." He whispered.**

"**What do you mean something's wrong with the baby? Carole! Something's wrong." burt sounded panicked, "Finn what's wrong?"**

"**She's bleeding a lot and is in a lot of pain." Finn said glancing at his wife who was laying on the gurney sobbing into her hands. "we're at the hospital. Can you call my brother and her parents?"**

"**I will." Burt said hanging up the phone. Finn sat by her side.**

"**D-Do you think it's because of the accident?" Quinn asked, "What did I do wrong?" **

"**N-Nothing, baby." he said pushing back her blond hair as Dr. Breslin walked in with the nurse. "Are we getting an ultrasound?" Dr. Breslin ignored him as she lifted up the sheet.**

"**We need a couple of units in here." She bit her lip as she put on a new set of gloves.**

"**Doctor, please." Finn said, "Are We losing the baby?" Dr. Breslin looked at them sadly. She nodded slowly.**

"**There's nothing we can do at this point except expel everything." She said. Quinn stared at her with large eyes.**

"**Expel? You mean miscarry my child!" Quinn yelled.**

"**Shhh." Finn whispered. Quinn clutched at her husband.**

"**No. No. No. I can't. I can't do this!" She cried, "Please help me!" Finn wrapped his arms around his wife and began to cry into her shoulder.**

"**W-we have to." He sobbed. Quinn's body felt weak. She felt like she was going to pass out. This was not happening. Quinn began to groan loudly as the pain intensify.**

"**Quinn, it's going to happen pretty quickly." Dr. Breslin said lifting her legs up.**

"**I c-can't." Quinn sobbed, but she knew she had no choice. She knew her body would get rid of it even if she tried to stop it. Finn clutched her hand as she squirmed on the gurney. He wanted to throw up. He didn't hear Dr. Breslin say it was coming. It wasn't until he looked down to see Dr. Breslin holding something small in her hands and Quinn sobbing harder when he realized what had happened.**

"**Did it happen?" He croaked out. Dr. Breslin nodded.**

"**I…I need to see it!" Quinn said.**

"**I don't think that's such a good idea." Dr. Breslin said.**

"**GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHILD!" Quinn screamed. Finn covered his face and began to sob uncontrollably into his hands.**

"**All right. One moment." Dr. Breslin said as she cleaned the baby as much as she could. The nurse handed her a blanket. Dr. Breslin walked over with the very small bundle. "It's a boy."**

**Finn looked up and watched Dr. Breslin hand the small baby to his wife. Quinn sobbed uncontrollably as she touched it's developing face. Finn's stomach lurched. This wasn't really happening.**

"**Patrick…" Quinn whispered. She kissed his soft forehead. She looked up at Finn, "I don't want to say good bye."**

"**W-we have to." Finn said wiping his eyes. "We have to say good bye to our son."**

* * *

**Everyone sat in the waiting room. Not sure what was going on. They had been here in this position way too much these past few months. Why did it seem Finn and Quinn suffered so much? Kurt paced back and forth feeling sick to his stomach. His heart jumped when he saw Finn walk out with tears streaming down his face.**

"**Finn?" Kurt whispered. Finn embraced his brother sobbing uncontrollably into him. Kurt wrapped his arms around him tightly as Finn's knees gave out and the two men slid to the floor.**

"**Wh-what did I do to d-deserve this?" Finn sobbed. Tears streamed down everyone's face.**

"**Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kurt said trying to sooth his brother.**

"**I j-just wanted a b-baby." Finn cried. "I deserve it! I deserve happiness!" Carole got up and walked over to her sons. She knelt down to them and Finn threw himself at her, "M-Mommy, wh-why us?"**

"**I don't know." Carol sobbed quietly as she held her son. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he cried softly into his chest.**

"**I can't take much more heart ache." Finn cried. It was as if the universe didn't want Finn and Quinn to be happy together. Someone up stairs was making their lives horrible and there was only so much two people could take.**


	26. Remembering

**February 20th****, 2024**

**Two straight days in the lab made Artie's eyes and head tired. He missed his family, but they had a potential break through and then a set back. The mouse had regained some movement to its paralyzed leg. Everyone in the lab celebrated, but a tumor began to form, the cheering stopped.**

"**I just don't understand what we're missing." Artie said scrubbing his hands beneath his glasses. His partner, Martin, Shrugged his shoulders**

"**We've gone over it and I cannot figure it out." Martin said staring at the computer screen, "He could move his leg."**

"**I don't understand how fast the tumor got there." Artie said staring into the mouse's cage. The little white mouse looked up at him expecting some food. "Not now, Buddy." Artie pushed back from the cage, "Dude, I gotta get out of here. I have seen my family in almost three days."**

"**Me too." Martin said, "My boy has a play at school tonight."**

"**Lucky you. I cannot wait for my kids to start doing that." Artie said wheeling over to his desk to grab his van keys. He was ready for a full meal and some sleep. It was a half hour drive to his house and frankly, if he didn't have the window open and the cold winter air blasting him in the face, he would have fallen asleep driving. He pulled into his driveway and turned the van off. Artie yawned as he extended his ramp and unbuckled his chair. Before he even unlocked the door, he could hear his children's laughter. Leyla popped her head in the window and waved to Artie. He chuckled as he rolled into the house.**

"**Daddy!" Leyla squealed running into Artie's arms, "Oh I missed you!"**

"**I missed you too, Sweet pea" He said as Sophia and Tate came running to give their father a hug, "Have you been good for Momma?" **

"**Always." Tate said as Artie went into the kitchen. Brittany smiled brightly when she saw her husband.**

"**Hello, Stranger." She said leaning down to kiss him.**

"**Hello." He said looking at the table, "Why is there another place setting?" **

"**Auntie Tana is here." Sophia said. Artie stared at his wife.**

"**She's washing up right now. She's back home for a couple of days." Brittany said, "I miss her, Artie." He sighed not really liking the idea. "Don't worry. No paparazzi spotted."**

"**That's not really a big deal." Artie said as Santana walked into the kitchen.**

"**All there, Wheels." She said kissing his cheek.**

"**Hey." Artie said, "Where you staying?" Santana looked at Brittany.**

"**She's staying in the spare room, Art." She said.**

"**I see." Artie said. Santana sat at the kitchen table.**

"**I just needed a break. A lot of s-h-I-t- was going on and I had to escape." Santana said, "Mercedes and Lamar are in Europe and I don't like staying by myself."**

"**You know you're welcome here anytime." Brittany said, "Kids sit please." Santana looked at Artie. She could tell he wasn't too happy**

"**I can get a hotel if its too much of a problem, Artie." She said.**

"**No. You don't have to." Artie said as dinner was dished up**

* * *

**Santana and Brittany stood at the sink washing the dishes after dinner. It was nice having another adult helping out in this department. Artie didn't do the dishes and Brittany hated to do them.**

"**Is Artie angry that I'm here?" Santana asked. Brittany shrugged.**

"**Maybe a little bit, but he'll get over it." She said, "He had a tough week at work." They stood there in silence for a moment.**

"**I'm jealous." Santana said. Brittany looked at her confused.**

"**Jealous? About what?" She asked.**

"**All of what? My dishes?" Brittany asked, "My bills and dirty home?" Santana nodded.**

"**Yea." Santana said drying her hands, "I want the family and the home. I just…I have nothing." Brittany stared at her friend.**

"**You have nothing? You're a super star." Brittany said, "You have a wonderful career and adoring fans. I would kill to have a career like that. I'm jealous of you." Santana laughed as she sat at the table. **

"**Trust me, Britt, it's not all that it's cracked up to be." She said, "I think I may need to take a break." Brittany stared at her.**

"**But I love your voice." She said.**

"**Just because I'm taking a break it doesn't mean I wont sing for you." Santana reached out for Brittany, who glanced towards the living room. Brittany took Santana's hand and sat in front of her. "I know….I know we're not the best of friends anymore after what happened, but…I want to be like it used to be. I want to be your best friend again."**

"**Artie is my best friend." Brittany said, "You were at the wedding. I said it in my vows." A smile spread across Santana's face.**

"**You know what I mean. best girl friend." Santana said.**

"**Isn't Mercedes your best friend now?" Brittany asked.**

"**She's a very good friend and I love her to death, but she's not you." Santana said to her, "I miss what we used to have. I miss everything." Brittany shifted n her seat and sighed.**

"**I'll talk with Artie. I mean, I miss you a lot. We haven't talked for months really. The kids miss you. Come back to Ohio." Brittany said, "At least for a little bit. Be the Auntie Tana they deserve." **

"**I just may." Santana said. She smiled at the thought of hanging with Brittany and the kids.**

_**The incident. Artie couldn't help to think about it the entire time Brittany and Santana were in the kitchen. He hadn't thought about it in a long time. It had happened when Artie and Brittany had recently gotten engaged. They threw a huge engagement party.**_

"_**Thank you for coming everyone!" Brittany squealed as she threw back another glass of wine. Artie couldn't help but to laugh at her.**_

"_**Babe, go out to the car. I have a gift for my parents in there." He said. Brittany nodded and gave him a quick kiss.**_

"_**Gifts are awesome." Brittany skipped down the hallway and outside only to see Santana leaning against their car, "There you are. Why aren't you inside mingling? You're a bridesmaid. You should be sociable."**_

"_**I don't think I should be a bridesmaid." She said. Brittany stared at her shocked.**_

"_**Why?" She said walking up to her, "I want you to be a bridesmaid."**_

"_**I can't stand up for you when I still have feeling for you." Santana said. Brittany glanced back towards the house and then back to her friend. **_

"_**But I thought you out grew that. I thought….I thought you respected my love for Artie." Brittany said.**_

"_**I do, which is why I can't come to the wedding." Santana said. Tears began to fill Brittany's eyes. "Oh don't cry, Lamb."**_

"_**I want you there. Please, Santana." Brittany whispered, "Don't do this to me."**_

"_**I'm not doing anything to you." Santana told her as she put her hand on Brittany's cheek, "My heart is broken."**_

"_**I'll fix your heart. Please I want you there!" Brittany cried. Maybe it was the three glasses of wine she had, but this seemed like the end of the world to Brittany.**_

"_**Oh Britt, I love you so much." Santana whispered pulling Brittany's face close to her. She could smell cotton candy perfume Brittany was wearing and that drove her crazy. Santana put her lips on her and slowly kissed her friend, tasting the sweet wine on her lips.**_

"_**Brittany!" Artie sat in the door way staring at them in shock. Brittany pulled away from Santana sobbing.**_

"_**I'm sorry." She whispered. Santana looked at Artie.**_

"_**You have a great woman there." She said.**_

"_**I know. Leave her alone." Artie said staring at his fiancé. She was completely devastated that her friend didn't want to come to her wedding and now the kiss in front of her true love**_**.**

**That summer had been a long one. Artie had to be the bigger man and convince Santana to attend the wedding for Brittany, but it didn't erase his memory on how she had hurt Brittany and him.**

"**Babe?" Brittany crawled into bed and shook him slightly, "Are you sleeping?"**

"**No, I was waiting for you." He said rubbing his eyes, "Santana asleep?" Brittany nodded.**

"**I'm sorry for not asking you first, but She's different. We're all different now." She said.**

"**I know." He said kissing Brittany's hand, "I just don't want her to hurt you again."**

"**She won't. I promise." Brittany snuggled closer to him. Artie wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed. Santana meant trouble, he just knew it, but he was willing to work through his issues with her just to please his wife. Anything for Brittany S. Abrams.**


	27. Bubbles

**March 1****st****, 2024**

**Somber. That was the only word to describe the family the past two weeks. Kurt was more than devastated to see such a joy taken away from his brother and sister-in-law. All he wanted was joy for Finn. The death made him hug Eliza a lot tighter every day and made him long for Thomas in his arms safely.**

**Finn was growing distant. He almost couldn't function anymore it seemed. He hadn't gone to work since he had to say good bye to his child. He tried to seek comfort with Quinn, but she was pushing him away and he couldn't cope with that. He needed her more than ever now, but she didn't want him. Maybe that was why last night he had slept at his brother's house.**

"**I'm sorry to do this to you, Finn." Kurt said as he threw his jacket on. "Eliza should still be asleep for another hour or so, but I have to go to work for a few hours. There's a big emergency I have to deal with. There's Kix in there. She'll eat that. I'm so sorry."**

"**Don't worry about it. I've babysat her before. Go to work." Finn said sitting on the couch. Kurt hesitated wondering if his brother was capable of taking care of a three year old at the moment.**

"**Okay. Love you." Kurt rushed out of the house. Finn sat there, staring at the off television. He didn't really have motivation for much of anything anymore. He couldn't bring himself to watch any television. Too many happy things on there. Even the nighttime news seemed to be all happy stories. He knew he should probably call Quinn, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No, he didn't blame her for anything that had happened.**

"**Hi Uncle Finn." Eliza stood in the doorway yawning. Her hair was standing on end.**

"**Hey." He said.**

"**Where's daddy and papa?" She asked shuffling into the living room. Eliza yawned as she scratched her stomach.**

"**They had to go to work for a little bit." Finn said staring at his niece, "Are you hungry?"**

"**Why you here?" She asked. "Is that your pillow?"**

"**Yea it's my pillow." Finn said, "I felt like having a sleep over. Sleep overs are fun."**

"**Where's Auntie?" Eliza asked looking around.**

"**She's home sleeping. She always sleeps now." Finn told her.**

"**I'm wet." Eliza said. Finn stared at her blankly. "I'm wet, Uncle Finn." he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, noticing her footie pajamas were soaked. He sighed.**

"**Where's your diaper, Eliza?" Finn asked her as he zipped the pajamas down.**

"**I don't have them anymore. I'm a big girl." Eliza said stepping out of the footie pajamas. Finn groaned as he got up and walked to her bedroom to see the mess she left in her bed.**

"**Big girls don't pee their beds, Eliza." He sighed. "You're supposed to get out of bed and use the potty."**

"**I forgot." Eliza frowned. Finn muttered under his breath as he stripped Eliza's bed.**

"**Show me where the washing machine is and then you're going to get a bath." Finn said as he followed his naked niece. As soon as Eliza showed him where the machine was, Finn stuffed it with all of the soiled bedding. He picked her up and walked into the bathroom.**

"**Can I have bubbles please?" Eliza asked pushing her blond hair off of her face.**

"**No bubbles today." Finn said turning the bath on. He pushed his sleeves up so they wouldn't get wet and helped Eliza into the tub. She stared at him as she sat down, "What?"**

"**What are you sad?" She asked him.**

"**I'm not sad." Finn said lying to his niece. Eliza reached over and put her tiny hand on his cheek. He couldn't help his tears.**

"**Don't cry. I love you." She said looking at him full of concern. Finn had to pull himself together. He hadn't expecting a three year old to call him out like this. He swallowed wiping his tears.**

"**I love you too, Pumpkin breath" he smiled weakly as he washed her up. Within twenty minutes, Finn had Eliza washed up, dressed, and at the kitchen table eating.**

"**You make pancakes like Papa." Eliza said shoveling a mouth full of pancakes into her mouth. Finn chuckled as the telephone rang.**

"**Anderson residence." He said as he answered it.**

"**It's your wife." Quinn was on the other end, "I figured you were there. Did you sleep over or something?"**

"**Yeah, I slept over." Finn said, "What do you want?"**

"**Excuse me? I wanted to know why my husband didn't come home last night." She said, "Not even a phone call, Finn."**

"**I didn't think you'd notice I wasn't there. I mean you don't notice when I am there for god's sakes, Quinn." Finn said leaving the kitchen so Eliza wouldn't hear him.**

"**Stop being ridiculous." Quinn snapped. Finn couldn't help but to chuckle at her.**

"**I cannot believe you're finally showing some kind of concern for me." Finn told her.**

"**You need to come home, Finn." She said.**

"**I'm babysitting my niece." He said sitting on the couch, "Quinn, We need to talk about everything. Talk about Patrick." There was silence on the other end for a little bit. Quinn had started to cry.**

"**I don't want to talk about him." She whispered.**

"**But I do." He said.**

"**Come home whenever you feel like it, Asshole." Quinn slammed the phone down. Finn sighed walking back to the kitchen. Eliza was almost done with breakfast and hopefully she could get his mind off of the train wreck his life was turning into.**

* * *

**Blaine walked into the house hearing the television blaring. He sighed as he walked into the living room to see Finn and Eliza sleeping on the couch. He smiled as he turned the television off. Finn stirred opening his eyes.**

"**What time is it?" He mumbled.**

"**Noon. I'm home early." Blaine said. Finn shifted as he slid carefully off of the couch not waking Eliza up. "Where's Kurt?"**

"**He had an emergency at the gallery." Finn yawned.**

"**Ah, fun." Blaine walked into the kitchen.**

"**Eliza had an accident in her bed. I cleaned everything up." He said sitting at the kitchen table. Blaine groaned as he took a beer from the fridge.**

"**She's been doing so well. I swear she's a stubborn as Kurt is." He said popping open the bottle, "How are you doing, Brother-in-law?"**

"**I can't stop fighting with Quinn." Finn admitted.**

"**About what?" Blaine asked.**

"**Patrick. I want to talk about him. I want…" Finn sighed looking out the window, "I want to get a grave marker. You know a memorial of some sort, but Quinn….I don't know, Blaine."**

"**She's not ready to talk about him." Blaine said taking a swig. Finn shook his head.**

"**It's more than that, I think." He said, "It's like…I mean, I understand she feels guilty and it was very traumatic for her, but if you can't talk to your husband who can you talk to?"**

"**I cannot imagine how the two of you are feeling." Blaine said, "But….You guys need each other right now."**

"**I wish she wasn't pushing me away." Finn said.**

"**She'll come around. I promise." Blaine told his brother in law. Finn wasn't too sure about that. He wanted her to cling to him not push him away. It wasn't fair to either of us. Eliza began to cry as she awoke from her nap. Blaine gave Finn a weak smile as he got up, "What's wrong, Princess?" Blaine scooped up his daughter.\**

"**Uncle Finn left me." She sobbed into Blaine's chest.**

"**What? No he didn't." Blaine laughed looking at Finn.**

"**I'm right here, Eliza." Finn smiled. She looked up and extended her arms towards him. He took her from Blaine. Eliza clung to him.**

"**I thought you left me." She whispered. Finn couldn't help but to chuckle as he stroked his niece's hair. Maybe someday he'd have this with his own child. Right now he had to deal with a lot of shit in his family. "I love you, Uncle Finn." Blaine smiled brightly at how adorable his daughter was being.**

"**I love you too." Finn whispered as he hugged his niece tight. He wanted to break down and cry. He wouldn't to let all of his emotions go, but he couldn't. Not here. Not now.**


	28. Candles

**March 17****th****, 2024**

**Lauren sat on James' bed watching him freak out. Her hand caressed her stomach feeling the baby move beneath her hand. James held up two belts, looked at them and threw them on the ground. Lauren couldn't help but to laugh at him.**

"**Don't laugh at me." he said finally finding a belt to met his expectations, "I'm freaking out. No one is going to come."**

"**I had people rsvp, Jimmy. You're not going to spend your birthday alone." She said watching him pull on one of his band tee shirts. "I know the Shue kids are coming. Tim, Steve, and Alex said they were coming. There's six right there. Plus your sisters. It'll be a great birthday." James took in a deep breath and looked at his mother.**

"**Can you do my hair for me?" He asked. Lauren nodded as he handed her his hair gel.**

"**Slicked back or spiked up?" She asked. James stared at her like she was crazy.**

"**I'm doing rocker today for my birthday so spiked." he said. Lauren smiled as she began to gel up her hands. "I cannot believe you're nine." She said with a slight sigh, "Time has flown by so quickly."**

"**Next year I'll be double digits. I'll be getting old." James smiled proudly. Lauren couldn't help but to groan. "Can I wear eyeliner to make myself look really rocker?"**

"**Nope." Lauren said. James clicked his tongue and began to pout, "You're nine. You're not wearing eyeliner. Sorry. Okay, there. How do you like it?" James looked in his mirror and fixed a spike.**

"**Perfect." he said. Lauren watched her son check himself out in the mirror. He was ridiculously cute. "Is everything ready? Food out? Drinks out?"**

"**James, relax. Its your birthday. Just have fun." Lauren said as the two of them left the room. Noah was standing up on a chair in the living room finishing up hanging up the streamers.**

"**You're looking good, Buddy." Noah said jumping down off of the chair. James threw him a look as he went to the front window to wait for people to start showing up. **

"**Mom won't let me wear eyeliner." He mumbled. Noah shot Lauren a look.**

"**yeah, well, when you're on stage you can wear it, but not off stage." He said making sure all the food was out on the card table. He was determined to make this an amazing party for his son. The past four months had been difficult for James and Noah was going to show him a good time.**

"**The Schuester are here!" James said throwing open the front door allowing the winter air to come into the house. **

"**When can I have a birthday party?" Kiara asked.**

"**Your birthday is May 3****rd**** and Erica's is May 11****th**** so we'll have one huge party in May." Lauren said kissing the top of her daughter's head. Kiara sighed as the Schuester family came in.**

"**Hi Hadleigh." James smiled brightly, "Hi Harlowe."**

"**Hi!" The two red heads waved. Noah extended his hand to Will.**

"**Thank you guys for coming." He said.**

"**Well thank you for inviting us." Emma said, "Hadleigh can never stop talking about James." Kiara bounced up to Hayden smiling.**

"**I'm five." She told him.**

"**I'm five too." Hayden said.**

"**Let's play!" Kiara grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the corner where all the toys were. Lauren laughed as she showed Emma and Will into the kitchen.**

"**How are you feeling, Lauren? You're almost done right?" Emma asked as she sat at the kitchen table.**

"**Fifteen more weeks." She said starting to tea kettle. "I'm so ready just to have this family complete." She said, "You know, watch them grow up and experience things."**

"**Isn't that the most amazing thing? Watching them turn into you know real humans." Emma said. "The girls have discovered boys."**

"**James too." Lauren chuckled, "I bet Mr. Shue is getting his shot gun ready."**

"**I think you can call me Will now." He laughed, "And yes, I'm polishing it up as we speak." Noah shook his head as he placed a cheese plate on the table.**

"**You'll always be Mr. Shue. Sorry." Noah said as more children began to arrive. It was a bigger turn out than any one of them thought it would be. James was relieved. Gifts started to fill up the card table Noah had put out. "I think we should do some cake now before my ears explode from the sound level in the house."**

"**Sounds good." Lauren pulled out the large sheet cake from the refrigerator. She was getting sad as she placed the nine candles on top of the cake. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, but tears started to fill her eyes.**

"**Baby?" Noah looked at her filled with concern. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I will be." She whispered wiping her eyes. Noah threw a smile towards Emma and turned Lauren towards him.**

"**What's wrong?" Noah asked.**

"**He's growing up too fast." Lauren said, "He's like…growing into a real human being who has dreams and wants. I just…I just makes me feel so god damn old." Noah couldn't help but to chuckle at his wife.**

"**Isn't the goal of being a parent is to raise an awesome child?" He asked, "I think James is becoming a pretty cool young man. Kiara and Erica are pretty cool too. And this baby whatever we finally decide his name to be will be pretty awesome as well."**

"**I think William is a good strong name." Will piped up. Lauren looked at him and began to laugh.**

"**You're right. It is." She said, "You are kind of the reason why we started seeing each other. Technically."**

"**Like I said, William is a great name." He said as Noah lit the candles on top of James' cake.**

"**Okay, Let's go." The parents walked into the living room holding the cake. "Let's sing to James everyone."**

"**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear James! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone screamed. James beamed with pride as he leaned over the cake and blew out all of the candles. Everyone clapped for James which made Lauren want to start crying again. She really hated these pregnancy hormones.**

"**Thank you, Everyone!" James as Noah began to cut the cake for everyone.**

* * *

**It had taken a half hour to get Kiara and Erica down. They had eaten way too much cake and were over stimulated. Of course, they were planning their own birthday parties. Kiara settled on an outer space theme and Erica wanted a princess party. It still amazed Noah how different the two girls where. It was pretty cool. Lauren knocked on James' bedroom door and opened it.**

"**Did you have a nice day, Birthday boy?" She asked as her and Noah walked in.**

"**Oh yes!" James said, "I think it was the best birthday I've ever had." Noah couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**So out of all nine birthday, this was the best? That's amazing, Buddy." He said as he leaned over to kiss his son good night.**

"**Daddy, I like you a lot better now." James said. Noah arched his eyebrow. "When you were drinking you weren't a good dad. Now you are. You try at least." Okay, Pregnancy hormones. Tears began to fill Lauren's eyes as she left the room. Noah's heart jumped in his throat.**

"**Thank you, Man." Noah kissed him again. "You're an awesome son."**

"**I try." James laughed, "Thanks for the party."**

"**Your welcome. Although next year I think it'll have to be bowling or something not in the house." Noah said.**

"**That's cool." James said as Noah wished him a happy birthday and good night. He left the room to see Lauren wiping her eyes for the billionth time this evening. She turned and started to laugh.**

"**I cannot wait to get my body and mind back." She said, "My hormones are getting ridiculous." Noah smiled as he put his two hands on her stomach feeling a little movement beneath it.**

"**I was thinking, baby, what Mr. Schue said." He said.**

"**About?" She asked wrapping her arms around her husband.**

"**I would really like to give the baby his name for a middle name." Noah said, "Would that be okay?"**

"**I think that would be terrific and kind of what I've been thinking all night too." She said kissing the tip of Noah's nose. He was feeling really great this evening. Noah was really thankful with how amazing his life was turning out to be. This time four years ago, he would have been under the table drunk not caring that it was James' birthday. But now, he was loving his life. Sure there had been a few hiccups along the way, but now Noah loved it.**


	29. The Fight

**March 25th****, 2024**

**It had been a little over a month since Quinn's world came crashing around her. She still struggled with the day to day routine. She had tried to go back to work full time, but she soon discovered she wasn't able to do that. Quinn went part time and spent the rest of the time trying to unbaby proof her home. She had no desire about trying again. Frankly she wasn't sure if her body could handle another pregnancy.**

"**I got you an extra large ice mocha." Tina said walking into the house. Quinn smiled weakly.**

"**Thanks. I need one badly." She settled down at the counter as Tina put a bag on it.**

"**I got a few trashy magazines for you too." Tina said looking at her best friend. She desperately wanted to ask her how she was holding up, but She knew Quinn hated when people did that. "Rachel is in one of them and she looks horrible."**

"**Oooh. I must see." Quinn opened the bag and pulled out the magazines. On the front covered on the side bar, There sat Rachel looking like she weight about ninety-eight pounds. "Wow…"**

"**That's what I said." Tina said leaning over the counter. "They think she's on drugs."**

"**That's ridiculous. She'd never take drugs." Quinn rolled her eyes temporarily forget all of her sorrows, "At least, I cannot imagine the Rachel we went to high school taking drugs."**

"**Well, times change I guess." Tina shrugged as she sipped her own Latte. Caffeine goodness.**

"**They certainly do." Quinn sighed as she heard the front door open. "Look who is home." Finn walked into the kitchen and smiled at Tina.**

"**Hey." He said.**

"**Hey." Tina looked at Quinn. She already looked angry. This wasn't a good sign and Tina already wanted to go home to her men.**

"**Nice of you to stop by." Quinn said crossing her arms. Finn looked at his wife.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.**

"**You come and go as you please. I haven't seen you in two days. It's getting ridiculous, Finn." Quinn said ready for a battle.**

"**I'm sorry, but I've been with my brother and babysitting my niece." He said. Quinn laughed.**

"**You do realize you cannot replace Patrick with Eliza right?" She laughed. Finn stared at her shocked as Tina stood up.**

"**Maybe I should go. I have a lot of things to do at home." She said. "Phil hasn't been feeling too well."**

"**No. I want you to stay. Sit." Quinn snapped. Tina sat down with wide eyes, shocked.**

"**Don't take it out on her, Quinn." Finn sighed opening up the fridge, "Sorry I haven't been home, but you haven't exactly made my home a very welcoming place to be. Frankly, you've been a royal bitch." Quinn's chest tightened as she stared at him. Tears began to fill her eyes.**

"**I cannot believe you…" She whispered.**

"**I'm really going to go." Tina said grabbing her purse, "If you need anything, Quinn, please give me a call." Tina kissed Quinn's cheek and looked at Finn, "Be careful with your words, Hudson." They watched Tina leave and Quinn stood up.**

"**I'm not being a bitch, Finn. You're being a complete asshole." She said, "You're the one who have been distant and pushing me away."**

"**WHAT!" Finn snapped. "I have not been pushing you away! I've been trying to communication with you, but you have been ignoring me. I told you I was staying at Kurt's and you didn't even blink your eyes."**

"**Well forgive me for needing to self reflect." She said.**

"**See, you're admitting you were ignoring me." Finn shook his head as he tried to leave the kitchen.**

"**Where the hell are you going! We're talking!" Quinn grabbed his arm, but he snapped it away.**

"**Don't touch me!" Finn hissed, "Don't ever touch me again." Quinn stared at him as the tears began to flow stepping in front of him.**

"**You don't want your wife to touch you?" She whispered. Finn sighed running his hands over his face.**

"**Let me leave the kitchen, Quinn, please." He said as he tried to stay calm.**

"**No!" Quinn sobbed, "What happened to us?"**

"**Us died last month." Finn said trying not to cry himself, "And don't you dare say I'm replacing OUR SON with Eliza. I love Patrick with all of my heart. I want to grieve him properly, but you're not letting me do it. You're not grieving him either."**

"**What? You think I'm not grieving him?" Quinn cried, "Every second, every moment I grieve him."**

"**How am I supposed to know that when you don't tell me?" Finn asked, "We should grieve together. We should tell each other how we feel."**

"**I need to do it by myself." Quinn told him. Finn growled with complete frustration.**

"**That is exactly what I'm talking about, Quinn!" Finn snapped, "You're being ridiculous. This whole thing isn't all about you. Don't you think I need my wife to hold me every once and awhile."**

"**You weren't the one who had to give birth to your dead child. You have no idea how I'm feeling." Quinn said. The tears finally began to slid down Finn's cheek.**

"**I was there too, Quinn. I had to say goodbye to my dreams too." He said, "I just want you to hold me."**

"**I can't when you don't understand me." She said.**

"**See? You're being a bitch!" He snapped. Quinn laughed out of frustration. "Let me leave, Quinn."**

"**I want you to stay here, Finn." She pleaded with him, "Please stay here tonight."**

"**I'm going to my dad's tonight." He said.**

"**No! Stay here!" Quinn cried, "Please!" **

"**Get out of my way, Quinn!" Finn snapped.**

"**NO! Stop running away!" She yelled. Finn grabbed her by her tiny shoulders and pushed her out of the way maybe a little more rough than he meant to. Quinn stumbled into the wall and began to cry harder. Quinn slid to the ground in a heap of tears, "Pl-Please, Finn." Finn looked at his wife on the ground crying. He thought for a moment he should go over to her, but frankly he didn't want to. He just walked out the front door.**

* * *

**Finn sat at his father's kitchen table staring at the plastic bananas in front of him. Burt sat across of him waiting for him to speak. He knew something was up more than usual. Finn looked up.**

"**I pushed her." he said.**

"**Huh? Pushed who?" Burt asked.**

"**Quinn. We were having a huge fight. I was trying to leave and she wouldn't move. I asked her to move." a single tear slid down his cheek, "She just wouldn't move so I pushed her out of the way. I…I cant believe I did that…" Burt licked his lips.**

"**I'm sure you didn't mean it." he said.**

"**That's what the wife beater always says. Next thing I know I'll be punching her in the face." Finn said.**

"**Oh stop it. You're not going to become a wife beater Finn." Burt said, "your mother raised you better than that. You and Quinn have been going through a difficult time. Things got heated."**

"**I honestly didn't mean to do it." Finn said.**

"**I know it. And she knows it." Burt said.**

"**She's being ridiculous though." Finn said, "She's asking for help, but She won't let me help her. I don't know what else to do, Dad. I really don't know what else to do. I feel like my life is falling apart."**

"**Just be there, Son. Deep down she knows you're there and she'll come to you when she figures it out." Burt told him. Finn shook her head.**

"**I don't know if I have the strength to wait for her." He said.**

"**You don't mean that." Burt said. Finn sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn't sure what he meant anymore.**

"**Can I stay the night? I think I've worn out my welcome at Kurt's." Finn said.**

"**If you want to stay here, you can." Burt said as he got up, "But I think you should spend the night in your own home."**

"**I can't tonight." Finn said. He got up from the couch and went upstairs to Kurt's old room. Finn felt like the worse human being in the world right now. Maybe his depression was starting to kick in, but he thought that if the world opened up and swallowed him, that'd be the best thing. He didn't know where his relationship with Quinn was going, but he knew he just want her to listen to him. He wanted her to show some concern about his grief. He just wanted his old life back.**


	30. Happy Birthday

**April 2****nd****, 2024**

**4:07 am**

**They were tired of the snow. They were tired of shoveling the driveway. They were tired of having Eliza stuck in the house. The Anderson men were ready to have summer here. No more school no more snow which meant family vacations, but for now they had to suck it up. Usually they didn't wake up until six o'clock in the morning but when the phone rang at four in the morning, the men jumped up. It was never a good sign.**

"**Hello?" Kurt mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.**

"**Kurt? Hi. It's Caitlin." My baby momma, Kurt thought.**

"**Are you doing okay?" Kurt shook Blaine who groaned loudly "Get up, It's Caitlin." She began to laugh on the other end.**

"**I just wanted to tell you that I'm in the hospital. My water broke." Kurt gasped almost falling out of bed.**

"**He's coming! Oh Shit." Kurt kicked the bed hard. Blaine bolted up, blinking. "He's on his way!"**

"**What?" Blaine mumbled still looking around the room as if the walls were melting.**

"**Thomas is on his way!" Kurt squealed, "We'll be there, Cait. Just close your legs."**

"**I don't think it works like that." Caitlin chuckled, "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt hung up the phone, threw it on the bed, and threw open the closet. Blaine finally slid out of bed.**

"**What's going on?" Blaine yawned. Kurt turned around with wide eyes.**

"**Her water broke. We're going to be dads again." He said. Blaine stood there for a moment processing what his husband had just said.**

"**OH shit." Blaine grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "Oh my god." Blaine threw a shirt on and left to go get Eliza. Kurt tried to catch his breath. Four weeks early. Thank god they had everything ready for the baby's arrival. Kurt grabbed the bag to contained Thomas' coming home outfit and walked into the living room. Blaine was zipping up a groggy Eliza in her jacket.**

"**You ready to become a big sister?" Kurt asked. Eliza nodded.**

"**I guess." She yawned. It took them twenty minutes to get to the hospital after a few phone calls to their families. When they walked into the hospital room, Caitlin was laying there reading a magazine.**

"**Hey. How are you feeling?" Kurt walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She put the magazine down and shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Like I'm in labor." She said, "I'm kind of shocked he's coming four weeks early."**

"**He'll be fine." Blaine said rubbing Eliza's back who was sound asleep. "Thank you for doing this, Cait. It really means a lot to us." Caitlin couldn't help but to chuckle.**

"**You're welcome." She said as a contraction began to course through her. She groaned loudly as she crushed Kurt's delicate little hand.**

"**Just breath." Kurt whispered. Caitlin groaned as she opened her eyes.**

"**I'm so ready for this to be over with." She said shifting in her bed. The boys couldn't wait either. They wanted their son in their arms.**

**8:47 am**

**Finn brought five coffees into the waiting room for his parents and Blaine's parents. Carole sat with Eliza reading a picture book with her. The waiting for the worse.**

"**Where's Auntie?" Eliza asked.**

"**Shhh." Carole tried to quiet her granddaughter. Finn sighed as he sat down with his own coffee.**

"**She wasn't feeling well so she's in bed." He told her. It wasn't a complete lie. As much as she loved Kurt and Blaine, she couldn't be at the hospital awaiting the arrival of a little boy.**

"**Oh." Eliza sighed as Kurt came into the waiting room, "Hi Daddy!"**

"**Hello, Princess." He said scooping her up and sitting down. "Cait is six centimeters dilated. Dr. Breslin said she could progress very quickly as in he'll be here in an hour, but it could also take another day."**

"**So, they have no idea." Burt chuckled.**

"**This is such a wonderful gift she's giving the two of you." Carole smiled with happiness. This time was such a wonderful time. This family needed some joy in it.**

"**Is Thomas going to be tiny?" Eliza asked. **

"**Of course he will be." Kurt said snuggling with his daughter.**

"**Will you and papa love him more?" She asked.**

"**No way." Kurt said "When Thomas comes, Our love is going to grow so much and we'll have enough to love both of you equally."**

"**You'll love me more." Eliza told him. Kurt laughed.**

"**No. We'll love you two just the same." He said. Eliza sighed as she snuggled into Kurt.**

"**I'm older." She said as Blaine came into the waiting room. "Hi Papa."**

"**Hi, Ladybug." He said leaning over and kissing the top of her head, "She's been at it for like what, five hours? I can't wait for our family to become complete."**

"**How did you choose Caitlin?" Finn asked.**

"**Well, technically she chose us." Blaine said, "We wanted someone with Brown hair and either blue or hazel eyes. You know to try to get a chance of him looking like one of us…Me. I want someone who looks like me."**

"**I look like Daddy." Eliza turned around and touched Kurt's cheek, "Right?"**

"**Right." He smiled at his daughter.**

"**Well, that makes sense." Finn said, "I didn't know you could get that involved with requirements."**

"**Of course." Blaine said.**

"**I hope he's green." Eliza said, "Or purple." Kurt began to tickle Eliza's sides. She squealed with delight.**

"**You're being silly." He said.**

"**I'm always silly." Eliza giggled.**

**1:02 pm**

**This were finally starting to progress. Caitlin laid in bed groaning. She was getting even more uncomfortable. Kurt and Blaine were getting more and more anxious. They didn't get to experience this with Eliza. It was a strange experience.**

"**Do you need some ice chips or something?" Kurt asked. Caitlin moaned loudly shaking her head.**

"**I want this baby out." She said taking in a deep breath.**

"**Soon." Blaine said as he paced back and forth, "Very soon." Kurt grabbed his husband's hand and pulled him into the chair next to him. "Sorry. I'm just getting nervous."**

"**It's okay." Kurt chuckled. Caitlin shifted in her bed.**

"**I feel like I have to go to the bathroom." She moaned, trying to breathe through her nose.**

"**What do you mean?" Kurt asked.**

"**Get the doctor." She whispered. Kurt bolted out of the chair. Blaine looked at her with wide eyes, "I feel…I feel like I have to push."**

"**Oh god." Blaine's palms were sweaty. His heart was racing. He thought he was nervous when Eliza came off the airplane when they got her, but Boy this was much more nerve wrecking. Kurt and Dr. Breslin walked into the room with large smiles upon their faces.**

"**So what's going on in here?" Dr. Breslin smiled as she put her gloves us.**

"**I need to push." Caitlin moaned.**

"**Well, lets see if its time or not." Dr. Breslin said as the nurse prepped Caitlin. Blaine turned away taking in a deep breath. He felt like he was going to faint. "Are you guys ready to have a son?"**

"**So ready." Kurt whispered as Dr. Breslin backed away.**

"**Well, he could be here in the next ten minutes." She smiled. Blaine sat down when he knees felt weak.**

"**I can push?" Caitlin asked. Dr. Breslin nodded.**

"**On the next contraction, I want you to give it all you got. Grab the back of your legs, put your chin down on your chest, and push." She said. Kurt began to bounce with excitement.**

"**Oh my god! Oh my god!" He squealed. Blaine took in a deep breath. This was really happening. Kurt took Blaine's hand as Caitlin did as Dr. Breslin instructed her to do.**

"**Great, Caitlin, four, five six, keep going. Nine and ten." She said. Caitlin exhaled with a groan. Kurt looked at Blaine with tears filling his eyes. Blaine leaned over and kissed his husband tenderly.**

"**We're going to be dads again." Kurt whispered. Blaine wiped a tear from his husband's cheek.**

"**That's it, Caitlin. Good job." Dr. Breslin said, "Beautiful."**

"**Oh god…" Caitlin moaned, "Why didn't I get drugs?" **

"**You're doing great, Cait." Kurt said. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. This was all happening so incredibly fast. Caitlin moaned loudly.**

"**His head is out." Dr. Breslin said cleaning out the baby's nose and mouth. "You're coming to the hard part, Caitlin."**

"**Its all hard." Caitlin moaned. Blaine really felt like he was going to faint as Caitlin began to push again. This was it. This was the moment. This was the moment the Anderson's lives would change forever. Kurt's eyes widened as he watched his son emerge from Caitlin.**

"**It's a boy!" Dr. Breslin held up the screaming baby.**

"**OH god." Blaine began to sob as he stared at his son.**

"**Who is going to cut the cord?" Dr. Breslin asked. Kurt pushed Blaine towards her. He had no desire doing it. Blaine wiped his eyes as the nurse handed him the scissors.**

"**Hi, Buddy." Blaine whispered. He took in a deep breath as he cut the cord. The nurse took the baby to clean him off.**

"**Thank you. Thank you." Kurt whispered to Caitlin.**

"**Any time." She said feeling completely drained. The nurse wrapped the baby up.**

"**He is eight pounds exactly." She said walking the newborn over to Kurt. Kurt took the small bundle and cradled it in his arms. He couldn't help the tears in his eyes.**

"**Hi." Kurt whispered running his finger over his son's cheek. Blaine leaned down and kissed his forehead.**

"**Happy birthday, Thomas." Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine held their little boy in their arms filled with pure happiness. He had ten fingers and ten toes. He was the picture of health. The Anderson family was now complete and the couldn't be more happy.**


	31. Interrupt

**April 8th****, 2024**

**Artie sat in his wheelchair staring at the bedroom door. Brittany had forbid him to come watch her get ready for the celebration of their anniversary. For him, it had taken Artie, twenty minutes to get ready in his suit and slicked back hair. Brittany had been there for an hour all ready. His mother had taken the kids for the evening so they were really looking forward to having some adult time.**

"**I'll be thirty by the time you're done." He said. He heard Brittany click her tongue and groaned.**

"**All right all right." She said. Brittany opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Artie breath was caught in his throat when he saw the beauty that was his wife. She was wearing a tight short blue dress that left nothing to the imagination. No one would have guessed she had given birth to four kids.**

"**You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Artie said trying to pull her down to him. She pushed away.**

"**No no." She chuckled, "Not now. We can do that later." Artie bit his lip looking his wife over again. "Artie, stop!"**

"**I'm sorry." He said as she led them out to their customer made van. Artie wheeled into the drivers side and Brittany clipped him in. Normally, he would have done it himself, but tonight, he wanted to look down her dress. She knew exactly what he was doing. She was flattered honestly.**

"**Let's get going. I'm starving." Brittany got into the passengers seat and Artie pulled out of the driveway to head into to downtown Lima. He put his hand on Brittany's thigh. She shot him a look as his hand crept up higher. "Knock it off."**

"**You're killing me. We can pull of to the side of the road." He said. Brittany thought about it for a moment, but then shook her head.**

"**Arthur, take me to Le Fleur!" She cried. Artie laughed as he continued to drive. He loved teasing his wife. He knew she was just as aroused as he was. It only took fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant, but it felt a lot longer because Brittany was teasing him.**

"**We're here." He said. Brittany leaned over and kissed his lips softly. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip fully knowing it would drive him insane. He groaned loudly. Artie reach out for her trying to pull her to him. But she took this opportunity to pull away.**

"**Awesome." She opened the door and jumped out. Artie sighed as he unbuckled his chair and rolled out. Brittany was jumping up and down trying to keep warm. Artie smiled watching her. "Stop it. Let's get in." The two of them went into the warm restaurant. Brittany looked around at the beauty. She was so happy to be here. It was so rare they were able to get out by themselves. The hostess sat them at their table far in the back. "Oh look fish."**

"**Okay, Leyla." He teased as they settled down at their table. Brittany picked up the menu. She could order the entire menu she was so hungry. "Can you believe we're still married?" Brittany couldn't' help but to laugh.**

"**Because you've wanted out for so long?" She asked.**

"**I didn't mean it like that." Artie blushed.**

"**I know." She said to him. "It amazes me everyday how much you love me."**

"**As the song says I love you more than yesterday day but not as much as tomorrow." Artie said. Brittany melted in her seat. She loved when he sang even if it was for a split second. The waitress came to their table and they ordered a bottle of wine and their meals.**

"**Mike asked me to teach a jazz class this summer." Brittany said, "And Maybe keep me through the year."**

"**Is that something you'd want?" Artie asked his wife, "Brody isn't in school yet."**

"**I know, but they have a daycare there." She said, "I think I'd love to get out of the house, even if it was just for two hours a day. Plus, I already told him I would do it." Artie chuckled.**

"**Seems like I can relax at work since you're bringing home a good paycheck." Artie winked as they were served their wine. He held up his glass and Brittany held up her own, "To fifty more years."**

"**Sixty more." Brittany smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "Wow…This is really good." Brittany loved her wine. Maybe a little too much at times, but right now she was celebrating. It only took twenty minutes for their food to arrive and just the sight of it too Brittany's breath away, "This looks amazing. We need to hire a professional chef. My food looks nothing like this."**

"**Your food is delicious." Artie said as he cut into the steak. As he ate it, it melted in his mouth, "But this…Is amazing." Brittany groaned as she began to eat her own steak.**

"**Yes, we're hiring a chef." She said.**

"**I got you something." Artie said as he pulled at a blue velvet box. Brittany's face brightened dup as she took the box.**

"**Ooooh, a present." She squealed as she opened the box. "Oh Artie." Brittany pulled out a platinum necklace with a single caret diamond pendant. "This is beautiful." She slid it around her neck "How does it look?"**

"**Anything on you will look amazing." He told her. The two of them sat in silence for a moment enjoying to meal before them. It was really nice not having to clean dirty diapers or wipe runny noses. No screaming children running around making a ruckus. It was just the two of them enjoying each others company. A man walked up to their table with a large smile upon his face. Artie stared at him, "May I help you?"**

"**I hate to interrupt this lovely dinner, but I just couldn't help it." He said pulling up a chair. Brittany threw Artie a look.**

"**Okay…" Artie said.**

"**My name is Joey McGee and If I may say so, Ma'am," Joey looked at Brittany, "You are very beautiful." **

"**I know." Brittany said. Artie sighed looking at the man.**

"**Yes, My wife…I stress my wife is very beautiful and if you would excuse us, we're trying to enjoy our wedding anniversary." Artie said.**

"**Like I said, I hate to interrupt," Joey looked at Brittany, "Have you ever preformed before?"**

"**Yeah, I'm a dancer, ballet, Jazz, hip hop, tap. Everything." Brittany said, "I can sing. I haven't done it in awhile, but I can sing." Artie stared at Joey miffed that he had interrupted such a lovely time.**

"**That's fantastic." Joey said.**

"**What is this all about?" Artie asked.**

"**I'm a talent scout. You know looking for fresh new faces." Joey told them, "And I think you've got what it takes."**

"**Wow, that's interesting." Brittany flipped her hair back, "What type of talent are you looking for?"**

"**Well, with all your dance training, I assume you're pretty flexible." Joey said to her. Artie nearly choked on his wine.**

"**Excuse me?" Brittany arched her eyebrow. Joey took out his business card and handed it to Artie.**

"**I think you've got what it takes." Joey said. Artie looked at the business card and his eyes widened.**

"**Joey McGee, Adult entertainment." Artie put his card down. "You are asking my wife to be in porn?"**

"**Adult entertainment." Joey said. Brittany arched her eyebrow.**

"**That's just a fancy term for pornography." She told him.**

"**All right all right. Call it what you will, but I think you'd be great for a few movies I have lined up." Joey told her.**

"**My wife won't be in any of your films. Hate to break it to you." Artie said. "I think you should leave our table so we can continue to have our anniversary dinner."**

"**it's great money. You have the look." Joey insisted. Brittany sighed.**

"**Look. I'm extremely flattered, but I only sleep with one man and that's my husband." She said, "Now if you would excuse us…" Joey nodded as he pushed back his seat.**

"**Keep my card. You'll never know if you'll need it." he winked and walked away. Brittany looked at Artie and they burst out laughing.**

* * *

**Brittany kissed Artie's neck as he wheeled them into the house. They had finished the entire bottle of wine and now they felt good. His hands finally roamed in places that he's been dying to roam all even.**

"**Maybe I can practice for a casting call." Brittany whispered against her husbands skin. Artie nodded.**

"**Show me." He said as Brittany slid off of his lap. She walked over to the stereo and turned on some slow music. Artie watched her hips sway to the music. His heart began to race as she took off her blue dress. Artie groaned. She was wearing her sexy underwear set that drove him insane. "You look incredible."**

"**Shhhh." Brittany put her finger on his lips, "I'm trying to audition for an important movie role." She climbed onto his lap. Artie's hands slid down her back to her rear. He pulled her tightly against his body. This was going to be a perfect ending to a perfect evening.**


	32. Comfort

**April 18th****, 2024**

**In just two months, they'd be welcoming a new baby boy. They still hadn't settled on a name and still hadn't finished building the crib. This past week, they hadn't gotten a chance to do much of anything, because Kiara had been sick. Noah walked into the house, smelling like dirt. He had been laying a lawn for some rich woman all morning since all the snow had finally melted.**

"**Babe?" Noah walked into the kitchen, "I think I changed my mind on Casey. What do you think of Logan?" Lauren was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop.**

"**Logan is fine." She said.**

"**How's Kiki?" Noah asked. Lauren sighed as she closed the computer. She rubbed her eyes.**

"**She's complaining of a headache and she keeps on saying her elbow is sore." She told him, "This flu hit her hard and fast."**

"**Poor thing. Has she eaten anything at all?" Noah asked opening up the fridge.**

"**She has no want of food. You can try again if you want." Lauren said, "After you take a shower, Mr. Stinky." Noah rolled his eyes and took a whiff of his armpits.**

"**Wow…Okay I am a little ripe. I'll be back. Oh, What do you think of Liam?" He asked. Lauren shook her head. He sighed as he went upstairs to wash today's work off of him. The warm shower felt amazing. That was what sucked about his business. Laying sod in the spring. It was still a tad chilly especially when you were playing in the wet dirt. The warm shower felt amazing warming up his chilled bones. Noah lathered up his muscular body, washing the filth off of him. "Jonah. Cooper. Dylan. Michael." He sighed running his hand over his hair, letting the water pound on his back. He heard the bathroom door open up and Kiara run in. She began to throw up. "Shit." He turned the water off and reached for a towel, "Are you okay baby?"**

"**No." Kiara moaned flushing the toilet and laying on the ground. Noah wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out. Kiara was laying on the floor in a fetal position. He knelt down pushing her dark hair off of her sweaty forehead, full of concern.**

"**Have you been throwing up a lot?" He asked. Kiara nodded.**

"**I can't stop." She moaned. She looked so fragile. He didn't like this new development of her flu.**

"**Come here, Peanut." He scooped her up in his arms.**

"**You're wet." Kiara said snuggling into him. She didn't care that his chest was all wet. She felt safe in her father's arms.**

"**I'll make you some toast, okay? You need something in your stomach." Noah said. Kiara began to moan. She pushed against Noah's chest and turned to the toilet to throw up again. "Maybe I won't." He rubbed her back as she threw up again.**

"**Daddy." Kiara began to sob. Her body collapsed to the ground. Noah looked in the toilet and noticed she had thrown up some blood. He stood up, heart pounding in his chest.**

"**Stay there. I'm going to get dressed." Noah stepped out of the bathroom and leaned over the banister. "Lauren, get your jacket on." He grabbed his sweat pants and t-shirt out of the hamper. **

"**Daddy." Kiara moaned. Noah pulled his shirt on and went into the bathroom. He scooped his daughter's limp body.**

"**What's going on?" Lauren asked looking at them with concern.**

"**We're taking her to the emergency room. There's blood." Noah pulled Kiara's quilt from her bed and wrapped it around his daughter. "We're going to take you to the doctors to make you feel better. Call my sister and tell her to keep the kids for a little bit longer."**

"**Done." She said as the three of them left the house. Lauren sat in the back seat with Kiara, caressing her head. She hoped just her touch would make her baby feel better. This was one thing that Lauren hated about being a parent. The worry it caused her. Thankfully, they didn't live too far from the emergency room for water breakage and for things like this.**

"**Come on, Peanut." Noah took his daughter out of the car and helped his wife out. He hated little trips to the emergency room. He walked up to the check in desk, "Hi. Um, my daughter needs to see a doctor. She's had the flu for a week and just started to vomit and now there's blood in it."**

"**Name?" The clerk asked.**

"**Kiara with a K. Puckerman. P-u-c-k-e-r-m-a-n." Noah said. She nodded and pointed to a small room.**

"**The Doctor will be in in a moment. Just have a seat in there." Noah took his family in the room and Lauren settled into the chair with Kiara.**

"**The baby is moving." Kiara mumbled. Lauren chuckled.**

"**He is." She said rubbing her back.**

"**Can we name him Christopher?" Kiara asked.**

"**Maybe." Lauren smiled as the doctor walked in.**

"**Hi. I'm Dr. Campbell." He smiled at Kiara, "What's wrong, Honey?"**

"**My tummy hurts." She said cuddling into Lauren.**

"**Well, let's take your temp and try to make you feel better." Dr Campbell said as he took the ear thermometer out, "Tell me what's been going on."**

"**It hit her about five days ago. Just typical flu symptoms. Sore and achy." Lauren explained. "The vomiting kind of started today. She's very weak now." Dr. Campbell looked at the thermometer. **

"**102.5." He said rubbing the top of Kiara's head.**

"**I'm gonna puke." Kiara moaned. Dr. Campbell grabbed the wastebasket in the nick of time as Kiara threw up bile. There was nothing left in her little stomach to throw up.**

"**Poor thing." Dr. Campbell sighed. "Well, I'm going to have the nurse draw some blood and get her on an IV. The dehydration is a concern so let's get her hydrated."**

"**Thank you." Lauren smiled as Dr. Campbell left the room. She stood up and laid her daughter on the gurney.**

"**The baby can't catch anything right?" Noah asked. Lauren chuckled.**

"**No. He'll be fine." Lauren said as the nurse came in to draw some blood and hook her daughter up to an IV. "Okay, I need you to be a big girl. There's going to be a couple of needles.**

"**Just do it." Kiara mumbled. She was too weak to fight anything. She just wanted to feel better.**

"**We're going to give you something in your IV to make you feel better too. Your stomach won't hurt anymore." The nurse smiled. Kiara nodded and closed her eyes. Noah stared at his daughter. She always tried to be so big and tough. Kiara always took her bumps and bruises as a badge of honor. If there was blood, she was having a good day. But right now, She looked so little and weak.**

"**This sucks." Noah sighed as he sat down next to his wife. He reached over and placed his hand on her stomach, "You should be having a relaxing pregnancy not running around to take Jimmy to his art classes or Erica to her ballet classes. You shouldn't be sitting in an emergency room." Lauren shrugged her shoulders.**

"**I'm a mom. This is what we do. We don't get a day off." She said, "I wouldn't have it any other way though, Noah. I love these little brats."**

"**I'm not a brat." Kiara mumbled. Lauren laughed.**

"**Sometimes you are." She said reaching over and stroking her forehead, "How is the medicine?"**

"**I don't want to puke." Kiara said, "But I'm tired."**

"**Sleep then." Lauren said, "Daddy and I will be right here when you wake up and then hopefully we can go home."**

"**Can I get a puppy?" Kiara asked.**

"**Don't press your luck, Peanut." Noah laughed, "Take a nap." They sat there for thirty minutes letting Kiara lay there. They both nodded off for a few minutes when Dr. Campbell walked in. They bolted awake.**

"**How is she doing?" He asked.**

"**Sound asleep. Whatever you gave her made her feel well enough to sleep." Lauren said, "She's been up and down all week."**

"**Well, we received her labs back and there was nothing that concerned us. Her white cells were what they should be. It seems she just has a very strong flu-like virus." Dr Campbell explained.**

"**That's it? Its just a flu like virus?" Lauren sighed.**

"**It is. I'm going to send over a prescription to your local pharmacy for some anti-nausea medication. That seems to have done the trick. Also, keep her hydrated. Nothing sugary." He told them, "She should be better in a couple of days. Complete bed rest until then. I know it sucks, but she'll be better."**

"**Thank you so much, Doctor." Noah said.**

"**Take care of yourselves. Especially you." Dr. Campbell wagged his finger at Lauren, "It's very contagious. I'm surprised you haven't gotten it yet."**

"**Should we keep our other kids at my mother's house?" Noah asked. Dr. Campbell nodded.**

"**I would at least until tomorrow night. Just for the fact, Kiara needs her rest." He told them. Noah looked at Kiara and nodded. All her wanted was for his little girl to feel better. He hated feeling so hopeless at being a dad.**


	33. Shining Armor

**April 24h****, 2024**

**He was really trying. Honestly, he was trying. Finn came home every night. He sat at the kitchen table every night eating the TV dinner Quinn heated up for them. There was no conversation over the lack luster meal. He didn't understand it. She had begged for him to come home and now, she could care less.**

"**The Daytime Emmys are on tonight." Finn said as he pushed peas around on his tray. Quinn shrugged.**

"**So?" She looked at him as if he would come up with an amazing explanation to why he brought it up.**

"**Never mind." Finn sipped his beer staring at the table. Quinn pushed her chair back and threw her fork into the sink. Finn watched his wife leave the kitchen. He hated what their marriage had become. He pushed his chair back and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He shuffled into the living room and plopped down in front of the television to watch the news before the awards show came on. He was looking forward to it. When he heard Rachel was nominated for best newcomer in a daytime drama, he was thrilled. He had seen her on her soap. She was pretty impressive. He knew she was when he first met her when they were younger. "it's coming on if you care."**

"**I don't." Quinn mumbled at her desk. She could careless if Rachel won any meaningless award. She knew that's why he was watching. The daytime Emmys weren't a real awards show she felt.**

**Finn sipped his beer as he stared at the television. This was a very boring awards show. He didn't really watch most of these shows with exception of a few talk shows when he had a day off.**

"**Her award is up." Finn was grinning from ear to ear and it made Quinn want to vomit.**

"**I'm here to present the award of the best newcomer on a daytime drama." The woman said into the mic, "Eloise Dalton on Heart Valley. Rachel Berry on Clearveiw Hospital. Marley Barter on Fairbanks City. Henry St. Anthony on The Capital. And the Emmy goes to…Rachel Berry!"**

"**Oh my god!" Finn almost bounced in his seat. Quinn looked up and looked at Rachel on the screen.**

"**She looks terrible." She said. Finn arched his eyebrow as he watch Rachel walk up on stage. Quinn was right. Rachel looked skinny and pale. Thank god her dress was amazing.**

"**Oh my god!" Rachel squealed as she took the award, "I won! I really won! Take that, Lima!" She giggled wildly. "Oh my god, she's holding the world in her hands like I am!" Rachel swayed on stage.**

"**She's not right…" Finn frowned.**

"**I want to thank everyone for this award. I want to thank Jesse for making me the best French toast this morning. FRENCH TOAST! WOOO!" She cheered into the mic. Finn watched the crowd grow even more confused about Rachel's acceptance speech.**

"**I've always wanted this award. Now I have one! Clearveiw Hospital has given me the best things in life. Things I cant even tell you guys the things I've done." She began to giggled uncontrollably, Rachel stumbled backwards grabbing the mic, "While I have the crowd, I want to serenade you with a song a wrote last night. It's called "With the Clouds'." The crowd began to mumble as the orchestra began to play her off. "NOOOO. That's not how it goes! Start with a B-flat." Finn watched the scene get even more uncomfortable when Rachel fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. An usher came up on stage and escorted her off of the stage.**

"**What the hell happened?" Finn stared at the television.**

"**She just crashed and burned." Quinn threw a gossip magazine onto his lap, "They were speculating she's a drug addict and from the looks of that amazing scene, they're right." Finn stared at the magazine with Rachel's face on the cover.**

"**Wow…" Finn whispered. "That's the longest paragraph you've said to me in a long time."**

"**Fuck you." Quinn rolled her eyes and left the room.**

"**I love you too, Quinn." He called after her and turned his attention back to the magazine. What had happened to his old friend?**

**April 28****th****, 2024**

**Finn looked at the slip of paper in his hand. He felt so lost here. He felt a little uncomfortable, but he had to do what he had to do. Finn stopped on front of a building and double checked the number. This was it. He took in a deep breath and stepped inside and walked up the stairs. Finn knocked on the door. It only took a second before the door was thrown open. Jesse St. James stood there.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.**

"**I'm here to see Rachel." Finn told her. Jesse stood there staring at him blankly. "Rachel Barry. I went to high school with her. I know she's here, Jesse. I can hear her singing."**

"**I don't think se would appreciate it if you came inside." Jesse said. Finn narrowed his eyes.**

"**What happened to you, Man? I mean, you've always sucked, but You look terrible." Finn said, "I thought soap stars were supposed to be these chiseled hot men."**

"**I'm flattered you've been checking me out." Jesse smiled, "I didn't know you and your brother had the same tastes."**

"**Leave my brother out of this. May I see Rachel now?" Finn said, "I've flown all this way to see her."**

"**Sucks to be you." Jesse tried to close the door, but Finn reached out and caught it. "Let go. You're not coming in."**

"**I beg to differ." Finn said.**

"**I differ to beg." Jesse chuckled. Finn stared at him and sighed.**

"**This is ridiculous." Finn pulled out his wallet and opened it, "What will it take for you to leave? One hundred? Two hundred?" Finn pulled out all the cash in his wallet, "Take it. Go buy a hit or whatever you call it. Just leave us alone." Jesse took the money and smiled.**

"**Thanks, Hudson." Jesse stuffed the cash in his pocket and bolted. Finn shook his head as he walked into the apartment. He looked around at the squalor. It looked like it had once been a beautiful apartment, but now it just looked like no one cared anymore. He followed the sound of Rachel's voice into her bedroom. She was standing on her bed belting out an old Liza Minnelli song.**

"**Rachel." He said. She stopped and turned.**

"**Finn?" Rachel jumped off the bed and walked over to him. "Oh my god. Is it really you?" **

"**Yeah." He said.**

"**What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.**

"**I saw your acceptance speech and I was concerned." He said sitting on the bed.**

"**Why would you be concerned?" She asked him.**

"**Look at you. You're a mess." He told her. Rachel shook her head.**

"**I'm not a mess. I'm a Tony award winner and Emmy award winner now." She grinned, "How could that make me a mess? My life is amazing right now." Finn shook his head.**

"**You're disgusting." He said. Rachel stopped bouncing on her feet and stared at him sadly.**

"**What?" She whispered.**

"**What are you on right now?" Finn asked. Rachel shook her head.**

"**Nothing." Tears began to fill her eyes.**

"**Stop lying to me. I know you are." Finn said, "What happened to the Rachel I used to love? What happened to you? You never would touch even an aspirin. Is being on television worth all of this, Rachel."**

"**I just…" Rachel sat on the bed next to him and began to cry.**

"**What are you on right now, Rachel?" Finn repeated himself.**

"**I don't know." She said, "I took some pills an hour ago." Finn sighed rubbing his hands over his face, "Does Quinn know you're here?"**

"**No. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." He said, "But don't turn this around on me. I'm concerned. What I saw the other day wasn't you. I want to help."**

"**I don't need help. Jesse is taking care of me." She said. Finn laughed as he stood up.**

"**You've got to be kidding me." He laughed, "Somehow I think Jesse is behind all of this."**

"**No seriously. He's helping me." She said.**

"**Well, I gave him money and he bolted. I suspect he's with his dealer right now." Finn told her. Rachel stared at him with large eyes.**

"**He left me?" She whispered.**

"**He'll leave you any chance he gets, Rachel. Stop thinking about him and start thinking about you." Finn said, "I know you know I'm right. I know The real Rachel Berry is in there."**

"**This is the real Rachel Berry." She cried. "I swear."**

"**Stop it." Finn snapped. "I don't know how to make you realize, Rachel. This isn't you. Please! Please see it. This isn't how you become the best. I know who you really are."**

"**No you don't." Rachel cried, "You stopped caring about me the moment we broke up all those years ago." Finn knelt down in front of her and put his hand on his cheek.**

"**I've never stopped caring about you, Rachel. Which is why I'm hear. Which is why I booked you a stay in a detox facility back in Ohio. I have a plane ticket for you and we're going back tomorrow."**

"**What?" Rachel whispered.**

"**I want you back the way you were. New York isn't for you as much as you're trying to make it work." He said caressing her cheek. "You belong in Ohio."**

"**I can't. Jesse is here." She said.**

"**Forget about him. Forget about this life, Rachel. Start a new one." Finn whispered. "Please. Start a new one. A better one." His hand slid behind her head and pulled her lips against his. It felt weird for the first moment they touched. It wasn't Quinn. He was kissing another woman. Finn honestly hadn't expected the kiss to get heavier than a tender kiss. But it happened. He slid his tongue in Rachel's mouth, deepening the kiss. Maybe it was feeling another woman. Or maybe it was the attention, but Finn couldn't stop himself.**

**Finn stood up and pushed Rachel against the bed. She looked up at him with longing and need in her eyes. He didn't hesitate one second. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman and with the way he had been treated at home, being pushed away, He didn't want to stop his hands from taking Rachel's clothes off.**

**Was he taking advantage of Rachel? The thought entered his mind briefly as he removed his own clothing. She wasn't sober. He should probably stop this from going any further, but he longed the touch of a woman. He longed to feel wanted and needed from another woman. Married or not, Finn was going to do this. Maybe someday he would regret this, but not right now. Right now, he wanted attention and Rachel, sober or not, was giving it to him.**


	34. Adjustments

**May 3****rd****, 2024**

**They had been a family of four for an entire month now. It was amazing and stressful at the same time. Kurt loved his little boy more than life it's self but it was a hard adjustment. Especially for Eliza.**

"**Come on, Sausage." Kurt picked Thomas out of his pack and play. The baby yawned. Kurt chuckled. He enjoyed baby yawns. **

"**Is he going back now, Daddy?" Eliza asked from the couch. Kurt sighed as he shook his head.**

"**There's no where for him to go, Ladybug. This is his home. You're his big sister." He said as Thomas began to fuss. Kurt cuddled the baby and rubbed his back.**

"**He's loud." Eliza said.**

"**You're loud too." Kurt frowned as he bounced Thomas to try to calm him down. Eliza got up and began to tug on Kurt's shirt.**

"**Can we go outside?" She asked.**

"**Not now, Ladybug." He told her. She tugged his shirt harder, "Eliza, stop it."**

"**But PUH-LEEEEEZ!" Eliza cried. Thomas began to cry harder. Kurt's stress level began to rise.**

"**Enough, Eliza Carole!" Kurt snapped. Eliza stood there quietly staring at him. Thomas grew even louder. "He needs a diaper change. Can you please grab me a diaper and the wipes?"**

"**No." Eliza said. He turned and looked at her.**

"**Eliza, please go grab me a diaper and the wipes." He repeated.**

"**I said no." Eliza said with her hands on her hips. Anger boiled up in Kurt's chest.**

"**ELIZA NOW!" He yelled. Her eyes grew large and she began to bawl. She ran down the hallway.**

"**I hate you!" She screamed and slammed her bedroom door. Thomas' cries became ear piercing. Kurt sat on the couch. His own tears began to flow. Why couldn't Blaine be home? Why did he have to go to work? Kurt picked up his phone and dialed his parents number.**

"**Hummel Res- Ahhh…it must be a new dad on the other line." Carole chuckled listening to her screaming grandson.**

"**I can't do this." Kurt cried.**

"**What?" Carole asked hearing the stress in his voice.**

"**Thomas is screaming. Eliza is screaming. I only have two hands and she hates Thomas and is being a brat." Kurt cried.**

"**She doesn't hate him." Carole sighed, "Do you want me to come over? You sound like you're stressed."**

"**Pl-Please." Kurt whispered. He needed someone else here, even if it was just talk have adult conversation with.**

* * *

**When Carole came, She had Thomas changed and bathed within twenty minutes. She had a conversation with Eliza about respecting her elders and her brother. She had a kettle of tea on the stove top and she had calmed her son down. She was super mom after all.**

"**See? Everything is all right." Carole smiled rocking her grandson. Kurt sighed as he sipped his tea.**

"**I didn't know it was going to be this hard, Mom." Kurt said. Carole laughed.**

"**Parenthood is hard. Even when your children are grown with children of their own it's hard." She told him.**

"**Eliza is….I love her to death but…She's like a brand new child since Thomas came home." Kurt told him. **

"**I don't think its fully because of that. Three year olds are hard." Carole said, "They develop attitudes. Granted, I've never had a girl, but I've had a three year old."**

"**Was Finn like this?" Kurt asked.**

"**Yes and no. You know how he is. He's a pleaser. He was the same way when he was little. He was a very well behaved boy, but I do remember the terrible twos." Carole laughed, "He went through a I hate you stage."**

"**it's the most horrible feeling hearing those words come from their mouths." Kurt said.**

"**It is, but they don't mean it." Carole said, "They don't even understand fully what that word means. It'll get better. I promise."**

"**I don't know. When they're both crying…It's like the windows are going to break." he said. Carole laughed as she fed Thomas.**

"**Yeah, Finn had a set of pipes on him. And from the stories I've heard, so did you." Carole said. Kurt smiled.**

"**Well, would you expect anything less from me?" He asked.**

"**Not at all." He chuckled as Eliza walked into the kitchen. He stared at her with a stern face. "May I help you?"**

"**I'm sorry." She said shuffling back and forth on her feet.**

"**For what?" He asked.**

"**I'm sorry for being mean to you and Tom." Eliza said, "I love you." Kurt began to smile again.**

"**Thank you." he pulled her into a hug, "As siblings, it's your job to protect each other and to be nice. When he's older he's going to be your best friend just like Uncle Finn is my best friend."**

"**Leyla is my best friend." Eliza said.**

"**But someday Thomas will be your best friend." Kurt said as the doorbell rang. The front door opened up.**

"**It's me." Finn walked into the kitchen. Eliza ran into his arms for a giant hug, "Mom, hey."**

"**Hello, Stranger. You've been impossible to get a hold of this week." She said, "Where have you been?"**

"**Busy." he kissed Eliza an put her down, "Can I talk to you alone, Kurt?"**

"**Uh…" Kurt could see in his brother's eyes that something was up, "Yeah, let's go into my bedroom." The two men walked in and Kurt closed the door. He watched as Finn sat on the bed, "What's going on?"**

"**A lot. Hell of a lot." Finn sighed.**

"**Bad?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded.**

"**Yes and no." He said, "Um…well…Rachel Berry is back in town."**

"**Oh….All right…." Kurt cocked his eyebrow.**

"**I went to New York. She was bad, Man. She was doing some heavy drugs." Finn told him. Kurt wanted to start smiling. He knew Rachel always had it in her, "I um, got her into a detox center back here."**

"**Good. She shouldn't waste her talent." Kurt said.**

"**Yeah." Finn said.**

"**I assume that's the good. Getting her help." Kurt said, "Now what's the bad?"**

"**You know how much trouble Quinn and I've been having. Our marriage…I don't know how much longer it'll be around." Finn said. Kurt sighed deeply, "Especially now."**

"**What do you mean especially now?" Kurt asked.**

"**I um…I slept with Rachel." Finn said.**

"**Oh, Finn…." Kurt sat down in shock. He didn't want to say this wasn't like his brother. He knew how much pain Finn had been in. He knew how his sister-in-law had been acting. Not that he was condoning what Finn had done, but he understood it. He knew Quinn was going to flip because if Blaine ever touched another man…Lord help them both.**

"**I know…I just…How do I tell her?" Finn asked him, "She doesn't speak to me anyway. I'm going to do it, Kurt."**

"**Do what?"**

"**Ask her for a divorce." Finn said. Kurt sighed.**

"**Are you going to throw away all these years?" Kurt asked, "You guys are going through a difficult time right now. You just lost your son. You just…You guys just had a serious life altering experience."**

"**And it did alter it." Finn said, "I don't know, Man. I just want to move on. Not from the wonderful memories I have but we're just not in the same place anymore."**

"**I understand, but You guys need to talk about this." Kurt said, "What ever the outcome, I'm team Finn." Finn chuckled.**

"**Thanks." He sighed as he stood up, "I was just trying to help her."**

"**I know. Things happen. Now, What you did was horrible and I don't support that, but I understand." Kurt said.**

"**This was just the pep talk that I needed." Finn said. Kurt rolled his eyes.**

"**You know what I mean." Kurt said.**

"**I do." Finn sighed. It felt good to get this ff of his chest. Kurt gave him a quick hug. No matter what troubles he felt he had, his brother had worse ones. Dealing with children were nothing compared to this. Kurt suddenly felt really good about himself.**


	35. Which one?

***writers note- Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I just wanted to see if there was anything special you wanted to see storyline wise. Especially Bartie.**

**May 10th****, 2024**

_**BroadwayBerry: Are you on?**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Finn? You here?**_

_**Finnster94: Yeah. I'm surprised to see you on.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: They let us on for 10 minutes a day.**_

_**Finnster94: That's cool.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I just wanted to thank you for everything, Finn.**_

_**Finnster94: No problem.**_

_**Finnster94: How are you doing? Ive been worried about you.**_

_**Finnster94: Rachel?**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Sorry.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: It's hell in here. I mean, the staff is good and all but doing this is horrible. It's so not worth getting high.**_

_**Finnster94: Nothing is worth getting high over.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: True**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Is everything okay with you?**_

_**Finnster94: Not really.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: What's wrong?**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Finn, talk to me.**_

_**Finnster94: I'm serving Quinn with divorce papers today. Well, not me, but you know what I mean.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Wow…**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Is she expecting it?**_

_**Finnster94: She has to be. She knows we're not happy. We fight all the time.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Are you okay about it?**_

_**Finnster94: Of course not. I mean, I still love her I just cant be with her.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I'm sorry.**_

_**Finnster94: Don't be. It'll be better in the long run.**_

_**Finnster94: When are you getting out? I'll help you find a place to stay. I don't want you going back to New York.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I don't want to either.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: If everything works out, end of July.**_

_**Finnster94: I'll be there when you leve.**_

_**Finnster94: *leave**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Thank you.**_

_**Finnster94: Ive been thinking about you a lot lately**_

**BroadwayBerry: Same here.**

**BroadwayBerry: Ive been reliving high school.**

_**Finnster94: Youre weird**_

**BroadwayBerry: lol thanks**

_**BroadwayBerry: I have such a terrible headache.**_

_**Finnster94: It'll get better. I promise.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I hope so. I feel like shit.**_

_**Finnster94: It's all worth it. All the vomit and shakes and whateve ryoure experiencing is worth it.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Are you typing with your elbow?**_

_**Finnster94: Im typing with something all right**_

_**BroadwayBerry: LMAO**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Youre a perv!**_

_**Finnster94: I know **__**J**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I have to get going. I have a meeting with my therapist.**_

_**Finnster94: Okay.**_

_**Finnster94: Stay in touch, Rachel. I miss you a lot.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I miss you too.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Bye**_

_**Finnster94: Bye, Rach.**_

**Finn shut his laptop and leaned back in his chair. The school year was winding down. The basket ball season was done for the year. Now all he had was baseball this summer. He planned on spending his free time doing nothing. He deserved that after all. His office door flew open and his wife stood in the doorway. Her face was red and puffy.**

"**Is this a joke?" She held up the divorce papers. Oh shit, Finn thought. He wasn't ready for this.**

"**No." He said.**

"**You want a divorce?" Quinn laughed wiping some tears, "You're unbelievable."**

"**I'm not unbelievable. I don't want to be with you anymore. Plain and simple." Finn said, "We're not the same people we used to be, Quinn. I love you, but I just need this."**

"**Wow…Fine. You want to be a coward and-"**

"**I'm not a coward. We've done nothing but fight since Patrick died and you know what, I deserve better than the life you're giving me." Finn said, "You can't guilt me, Quinn."**

"**I'm taking these to Tina and having her read these over. I don't trust you anymore." She said.**

"**You shouldn't. I cheated on you." Finn said. **_**Oh shit….Why the hell did I just say that? **_

"**What!" Quinn felt weak. She wanted to start throwing up. Finn scrubbed his hands over his face.**

"**With Rachel. I went to new York to get her some help and we had sex." Finn said, "I never meant to hurt you."**

"**It doesn't hurt me. It hurts you." She said with a chuckle, "I hope you know I'm going to sue you for everything. The house will be mine. Everything will be mine."**

"**You don't have to, Quinn. Its all yours." He said, "Read the papers. Have Tina read the papers or something. I bought the house for you. It's yours. You can have everything. I don't want it. I don't want anything from you."**

"**How very chivalrous of you." Quinn did a little curtsy. Finn grunted. He wanted to throw his laptop at her right now. He couldn't. It was a brand new laptop.**

"**You know you can be a real bitch sometimes." Finn said.**

"**You, Mr. Cheater, have no grounds to say anything to me." She said with her hands on her hips, "My lawyer will be speaking with yours. You can come get your things while I'm at work tomorrow. I want you gone by five o'clock tomorrow. I do not want to see you ever again. I'm still going to be there for Eliza and Thomas. I'm their aunt whatever our marital status is. I just don't want to be in the same room with you ever again. For the play, we're on the opposite sides of the auditorium."**

"**Fine." Finn said. Quinn stood there for a moment, thinking of all the vile things she wanted to say to him. She sighed.**

"**All I wanted…All I ever dreamed of was to grow old with you. To have children with you, whether that means biological or adopted." She told him, "If this is what you really want, Finn, I'll do it. But remember one thing, there is no turning back. Once you sign these, we're done."**

"**I realize that." Finn said, trying not to get upset.**

"**Fine. Bye, Finn. Have a good life by yourself. Or with Rachel or with some truck stop whore." Quinn turned on her heels and left his office. Finn sat there staring at the door. She was right. There was no turning back. Quinn would be out of his life forever. Tears began to flow from Finn's eyes.**

**They had been so happy. They had been the **_**It**_** couple. Their neighbors were jealous of them. He had so many happy memories with Quinn. Like the time they drove to the lake house, that had been a disaster with two blown out tires and lost wallets. But the two of them walked hand in hand to the house, in the rain, laughing and singing. He thought of that day often. Where did all of that go? Finn began to cry harder.**

**He would have been lost in a pool of depression if his mind didn't flash over to Rachel. He thought of how she looked when they had their new directions reunion last year. She had grown into such a stunning woman. Her curves were perfect. Hell, Finn always thought they were perfect, even when they were sixteen. Finn thought about the night they had sex. He regretted it now. The first time they had sex should have been beautiful like they imagined it to be in high school. He felt like he took advantage of her. He would make it up to her. Once she was healthy again, Finn vowed to make everything up to Rachel.**


	36. Cyberland

**Writers note: I so own nothing.**

**May 17th****, 2024**

**Blaine wanted to throw up. The day was finally here. All the work, all the literal blood, sweat, and tears. The day was here. The year end play was ready and the auditorium was full. He peeked out and saw the packed house. People were laughing and talking to each other. He didn't see his husband yet and that made him even more nervous.**

"**Oh god…" Blaine groaned.**

"**Mr. A, are you going to blow chunks?" Tarrah stood behind him. He shook his head.**

"**I don't think so." he turned around with large eyes, "You're not dressed, Tarrah!"**

"**Maureen doesn't come in for awhile. Don't worry." She giggled as she shook her head.**

"**You look green." Corey said walking up to them, "Dude, are you going to vomit?"**

"**No." He looked at all his kids in their costumes. Well, all but Tarrah, A smile spread across Blaine's face and he took a deep breath, "You guys look fantastic. I'm so proud of you. Thank you for making my first year at McKinley so amazing. I love each and every one of you. I want you to just go out there and have fun. Man, I'm so proud of you."**

"**Are you going to cry, Mr. Anderson?" Shawnah asked "Hell no." Blaine laughed.**

"**No I'm not going to cry." He said.**

"**I'm going to cry. I don't know how you ladies were heels all day long." Sloane groaned. Blaine couldn't help but to laugh at the sixteen year old. He was proud he felt comfortable to parade around in front of Lima as a cross dresser considering he had JUST come out of the closet himself. Blaine knew he wouldn't have had the balls to do it when he was Sloane's age.**

"**Heels are sexy." Sierra said.**

"**Okay, It's time!" Blaine took in a deep breath, "Let's take our places people!"**

"**I'm SO excited!" James jumped up and down as him and his parents walked into the theater. "I think I'm going to pass out. Seriously. This is the best thing ever!"**

"**Take a chill pill." Noah laughed as he escorted his family to some empty seats.**

"**Look at the set! It's stunning." James had large eyes as he was trying to still. Lauren looked at her husband and mouthed **_**Our son is so gay**_**. Noah chuckled as he shook his head.**

"**Care if we sit here?" Kurt stood in the aisle juggling the children. **

"**Sit Mr. Anderson!" James squealed.**

"**Wow." Noah laughed. He was impressed with how excited James had become.**

"**Baby! Baby!" Lauren reached out for Thomas. Kurt happily handed him over as he sat down with Eliza.**

"**Daddy made this play." She informed Noah.**

"**That's what I hear." He said.**

"**Look at that belly." Kurt chuckled. He couldn't help but to touch Lauren's stomach. If it was anyone else she would have slugged them. But she loved Kurt. "Five weeks left. Names yet?"**

"**I don't know why boy names are so hard." Noah said, "What do you think, Eliza? What's a cool boy name we can name our baby?" **

"**Hmmmm…" Eliza thought about it for a moment. "I think you should name him David." Noah looked at Lauren.**

"**David is actually pretty awesome." Noah chuckled as they settled in their seats. "Auntie Tarrah is going to be amazing."**

"**Her voice is amazing." James said, "Not as good as yours though."**

"**Thanks son." Noah smiled.**

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand Moments so dear.**_

"**Shhh. It's starting." James whispered. Finn quickly walked down the aisle as the music started to play. He settled down and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out finding a text from Rachel.**

"**I know you're at the play, but I just wanted to say I miss you and we have a lot to talk about when I get out. It still sucks in here. The headaches and shakes aren't as bad though so I think I'm about over the big hurdle." Finn began to type before the play got further into it.**

"**Musicals always make me think of you. I cannot wait to see you." He slid his phone back into his pocket as he watched the play.**

"**Okay…" Blaine whispered. "Come on. Get out there Corey." Blaine took in a deep breath. He watched his kids on stage. He was so proud of them. It was really happening. The crowd was laughing at the right moments and that made Blaine happy.**

"**How do you document real life When real life is getting more Like fiction each day Headlines - bread-lines Blow my mind And now this deadline "Eviction - or pay" Rent!" Corey moved around the frozen cast members.**

"**How do you write a song When the chords sound wrong Though they once sounded right and rare When the notes are sour Where is the power You once had to ignite the air.." Mark moved towards Corey. Tarrah crept up on Blaine.**

"**They're good, Mr. A." She whispered. Blaine looked at her to make sure she was dressed.**

"**You look amazing." he said. Tarrah posed.**

"**I'm ready for my close up." She giggled. Then her face grew serious. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Anderson."**

"**For everything?" Blaine cocked his eyebrow.**

"**You've made my senior year amazing." She said, "Thank you for the college recommendation. I need one promise though."**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**Be in the front row during my first Broadway play." She said. A smile spread across Blaine face.**

"**I wouldn't miss that for the world." he said as the Tango Maureen ended. The lights dimmed for the set change. He listened to the clapping. "Are you about ready for your big scene?"**

"**Puckerman's were born ready." She said flicking her curls off of her shoulder watching the stage being set. She took in a deep breath as the lights came up. Tarrah walked out on stage in front of the microphone, already feeling she was Maureen.**

"**Last night I had a dream. I found myself in a desert called Cyberland. It was hot. My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty. Out of the abyss walked a cow - Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink. She said, "I'm forbidden to produce milk. In Cyberland, we only drink Diet Coke." She said, "Only thing to do is jump over the moon They've closed everything real down ... like barns, troughs, performance spaces ...And replaced it all with lies and rules and virtual life. But there is a way out …" Tarrah balled up her fists.**

"**Leap of faith." James whispered rocking back and forth. Kurt leaned over.**

"**Your son is very gay." he whispered. Lauren let out a laugh.**

"**Auntie is amazing." James whispered.**

"**"Only thing to do is jump over the moon" I gotta get out of here! It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck, being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse! - I've gotta find a way…" Tarrah threw her arms up.**

* * *

**Success! The crowd was roaring. Nothing went wrong. The children were perfect. Blaine was so incredibly proud.**

"**It was amazing!" Kurt cheered as he ran up to his husband. He threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly, "It was done PERFECTLY!"**

"**Thank you." Blaine grinned proudly.**

"**Auntie Tarrah!" James ran up to her and gave her a big hug.**

"**How did you like it, Jimmy?" She asked.**

"**It was art." He said spinning around. Finn walked up to Blaine and patted him on the back.**

"**That was great…For a musical." He said.**

"**Thanks. I'm just so happy it's over." Blaine admitted, "Until next year." "Enjoy your summer first, Man." Finn said, "It's going to be wild with the kids." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again. He didn't even want to think about planning another play. He was going to enjoy his new baby and his daughter. He was going to try to relax. He was going to have an amazing wedding anniversary. He was just going to be him.**


	37. Surprise!

**May 27th****, 2024**

**Finally things were stating to come together. Lauren was just about prepared for David to arrive. Yes, they finally decided on a name. After all of the flip flopping, they decided on David William Puckerman. They had the crib all set up and the clothes all washed and folded.**

"**Momma, when I have a baby, I'm going to make sure it's in a room that's purple." Erica said, "I love the color purple."**

"**I know you do, Princess." Lauren groaned rubbing her stomach as she felt the familiar Braxton hicks contraction. They weren't painful, just annoying. They walked into the kitchen to see James and Noah placing breakfast on the table. "Well, look at that."**

"**Pancakes and scrambled eggs." James said giving Kiara some toast.**

"**I made the toast." Kiara said.**

"**Well, fantastic." Lauren eased herself down into the chair. She groaned again.**

"**You okay, babe?" Noah frowned as he put food in front of Erica.**

"**Yeah…" She said rubbing her stomach. "Just a contraction." Noah stood there staring at her, "Don't worry. I'm not in labor."**

"**All right…." He sat down at the kitchen table taking note of the time.**

"**Stop it." She laughed. "I'm due in twenty days. David isn't coming today." The Puckerman family sat at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast, laughing. Kiara was the queen at burping out full sentences.**

"**Erica is poop." She burped.**

"**Hey!" Erica laughed.**

"**Hey, that's not nice." Lauren couldn't help but to laugh. Her children were insane. She took in a deep breath and shifted in her chair. Another contraction, but this one was a little more uncomfortable. She got up from the table.**

"**Babe?" Noah stared at her.**

"**I just got to walk." Lauren took in another deep breath and left the kitchen. Noah sat there unsure what was going on. The last three times she had a baby, Noah didn't really remember it. Should he be freaking out? Or was this normal this late in a pregnancy?**

"**I'll be right back. Eat." Noah went into the kitchen. Lauren was leaning on the stairs in a very odd position. "Laurie?"**

"**I'm….fine…" She groaned.**

"**You're in labor." he said as the color drained from his face.**

"**My water hasn't broken." Lauren sat on the bottom step. She closed her eyes, "Just…time them."**

"**how?" Noah stared at her. Lauren opened her eyes with a smile.**

"**Look at the time the contraction starts and ends. Make a mental note of it. Then see how long it takes for the next one to come." Lauren told her petrified husband, "Can you call someone to come watch the kids just in case we have to go to the hospital soon?"**

"**How soon?" Noah started to hyperventilate.**

"**Relax." Lauren shook her head as a contraction began to over take her body. "Time." She moaned trying to not have the children hear her. But this one was the most painful one yet.**

"**Holy shit…" Noah looked at his watch. His heart was pounding in his chest. Is this how it went?**

"**Time?" Lauren looked at him.**

"**7:23am…" Noah said. She smiled as she pulled herself up. "Do we have to go to the hospital?" **

"**No." Lauren smiled trying to calm Noah down. James walked into the living room.**

"**Are you having the baby?" James asked. Lauren shrugged.**

"**Who knows. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow?" She said easing herself on to the couch.**

"**That's awesome. A little brother." James sat next to her, "Does it hurt a lot?"**

"**Right now its kind of just annoying." Lauren said, "Did you finish your breakfast?"**

"**Yeah. The girls are almost done." James looked at Noah, "You look like you're going to vomit…"**

"**I might." Noah said staring at his watch. Lauren rolled her eyes.**

"**Jimmy, can you go get the blue diaper bag from our room? Noah, call Tarrah to come over." She said rubbing her stomach, "Now please." The boys scattered. A tear finally slid down Lauren's face. The pain was ridiculous. She had forgotten how it was, but the memories were quickly flying back. She was done after this. She would have two of each and things would be perfect. Lauren's eyes flew open when she felt a warm liquid between her legs. "Oh shit…"**

**8:04 am**

**The car ride had been agony. The pain was just incredible. Noah was freaking out and crying every other minute. He helped her into the hospital and into the check in desk.**

"**My wife is in labor." He said.**

"**All right. How wonderful." The woman smiled, "There's a few papers I need you to fill out." Lauren moaned loudly grabbing the desk. **

"**Oh fuck…" Tears rolled down Lauren's face. The woman took back the paperwork.**

"**You can fill it out later." She said.**

"**Our Doctor is Dr. Breslin." Noah said rubbing Lauren's back. An orderly helped them into one of the room and helped Lauren get settled. **

"**You okay?" She asked her husband.**

"**Are you really in labor?" Noah whispered. :Lauren burst out laughing.**

"**You're ridiculous." She said.**

"**I'm scared." Noah said. Lauren extended her arms for Noah to come give her a hug. She could feel him shudder in her arms.**

"**Why are you so scared?" Lauren asked as she rubbed his back.**

"**I don't know…" Noah whispered.**

"**Everything will be fine. David will be here soon enough." Lauren said kissing his cheek, "You're an awesome dad."**

"**I know." Noah said pulling away as Dr. Breslin walked in.**

"**Well, hello there." Dr. Breslin said as she put some rubber gloves on, "How are you feeling?"**

"**Anxious." She said, "I had my last baby in like five hours last time. So I'm hoping for a quick one." Dr. Breslin chuckled as she put Lauren's legs in stirrups.**

"**Well, let's see what kind of luck you have." She said. Lauren took Noah's hand and squeezed it tightly. "What time did your water break about?"**

"**Um, 7:30ish." Noah told her.**

"**Well, you're six centimeters already. So Maybe you will have a quick labor." She said taking off the gloves. She patted Lauren's leg, "Relax if you can, all right?"**

"**Tell my husband that." Lauren chuckled.**

"**Relax, Noah." Dr. Breslin chuckled, "I'll be back soon to check on you." Noah watched the doctor leave and he turned back to his wife.**

"**Do you think you can nap?" Noah asked.**

"**I don't think so." Lauren said, "Do you think you could rub my back?"**

"**Anytime." Lauren turned onto her side and noah began to massage her back, "Can you believe we're going to have three May babies?"**

"**That's insane." She said, "We must never have sex in September again." Noah nodded thinking about the prospects of a fifth baby. No. They were done. Four would be plenty for them to handle. If a surprise happened in ten years, then fine. But no more babies after this.**

"**Do you remember like an hour ago you insisted that you weren't in labor?" Noah asked her.**

"**Shut up." She said enjoying the massage.**

"**What? Are you saying that you were wrong?" He asked her.**

"**I was wrong and I'm in labor." Lauren said. If she wasn't so uncomfortable, she probably could have fallen asleep right there. She loved when Noah gave her a back massage. It usually lulled her asleep.**

**9:28 am**

**Noah stood at the window staring at the warm spring day. If they weren't here, he'd be at work making sure the five houses that were supposed to have landscaped in Lima were being landscaped. Then he'd probably have a meeting with his Cincinnati crew.**

"**Noah…" Lauren moaned, "Two hours is a fast labor right?"**

"**Um…yeah." Noah turned and looked at her, "I've heard of people having babies in like twenty minutes though so….Why?" Lauren shifted in her bed.**

"**I'm going to start pushing okay?" She looked at him. Noah's eyes grew large. He shook his head.**

"**No you can't," Noah said going by her bedside. "David wants to relax inside of you."**

"**No. he wants to come out." Lauren wanted to throw up. The pain had increased and it was nothing she had expected. She thought she'd have enough time for an epidural. "Oh my god…"**

"**Okay. Um…" Noah started to panic. "Stay there. Well, of course you're staying there….you're in labor….okay….I'll be back." Noah bolted to the nurses station, "Um, it's been two hours and she wants to start pushing."**

"**She wants to start pushing?" Amy stood up, "Okay, let me go check her out." Noah followed Amy into the room, "How are you doing, Lauren?"**

"**I'm going to kill my husband." She said. Amy couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**When I had my fifth, I broke my husband's hand. I knew what I was doing." She said putting some gloves on.**

"**That sounds like something I should do." Lauren said. Noah shook his head.**

"**I don't think that's such a good idea." He said.**

"**Oh god. Please. I have to push this god damn boy out of me!" Lauren moaned. Amy nodded.**

"**All right. All right. You can push. Dr. Breslin is on the way." Amy said as another nurse put a towel beneath Lauren. "Noah, I need you to support Lauren's right leg. Pull back and help her bear down."**

"**Uh…." Noah looked at Amy. She chuckled.**

"**Grab her behind her knee. You're not going to break her." She said.**

"**Son of a bitch." Lauren moaned, wanting to push her husband away. She grabbed her knees and began to push. "Fuck you."**

"**I love you…" Noah swallowed as he watched his wife's face grow red. "Just push." Lauren exhaled and shot him a look.**

"**You're an asshole." She told him.**

"**I'm aware of that." He said.**

"**Now Lauren, you're a fantastic pusher. This baby is going to be out in a couple of pushes before Dr. Breslin even gets here." Amy laughed, "You have a name picked out?"**

"**David." Lauren moaned, "Get him out of me!"**

"**Push!" Amy commanded. Lauren mustered up all she could and began to push again, "That'a girl."**

"**Awesome, Baby! Awesome!" Noah began to get excited. Tears filled his eyes. He wiped them with the back of his hand.**

"**Oh Jesus Christ." Lauren exhaled. "You're crying."**

"**I'm happy." Noah smiled as he kissed her forehead, "I'm so excited."**

"**Good." Lauren said licking her lips.**

"**You can do this, baby." Noah said to her, "You're almost done and our family is going to be complete."**

"**We're almost done…" Lauren whispered.**

"**Lauren, his head is out and he's beautiful." Amy smiled.**

"**He's mine. He's beautiful. "Lauren smiled weakly.**

"**I'm so proud of you." Noah said.**

"**Oh fuck…" Lauren moaned as she began to push.**

"**That's it. That's it, Lauren." Amy smiled, "Almost!"**

"**Out. Out." Lauren moaned as she pushed even harder. She focused all her energy and it was worth it, because she felt the relief when her child was pulled from her.**

"**He's here!" Noah gasped. Amy looked at them and smiled.**

"**No quite." She said holding the screaming baby up.**

"**Oh my god…" Lauren whispered. "He's so beautiful." Noah couldn't help but to start bawling. **

"**Uh, guys." Amy giggled, "It's a girl." Noah looked at Lauren and then looked at the baby. Amy cleaned the baby up after the cord was cut. "Meet your mommy." She laid the baby girl on Lauren's chest.**

"**It's a girl?" Lauren whispered.**

"**How?" Noah asked, "I mean, how?"**

"**We have a girl." Lauren looked down at her, "And no name again…"**

"**She's beautiful." Noah leaned down and kissed his daughter's head. "We have a lot of returns to do…"**

**2:37 pm**

**James held onto his sister's hands as they walked into their mother's hospital room. Erica squealed running over to the bed.**

"**Hi baby!" She squealed. Noah grabbed her before she attacked the baby.**

"**Come meet your new sister." Lauren said cuddling the baby.**

"**So, no brother?" James asked.**

"**No brother, Buddy." Noah said ruffling his hair. James shrugged.**

"**That's okay. She's pretty cute." He said helping Kiara up onto a chair to see the baby better.**

"**Did you name her David?" Kiara asked with a giggle.**

"**No." Lauren shook her head, "Her name is Willow Kristine."**

"**That's cool. "James said approving of his new sister's name. Noah smiled as he watched the five of them. He was beyond happy. This was his dream…To have a wonderful and to be sober. He had the most beautiful family. Noah's life couldn't get any better at this moment.**


	38. Date Night

**June 5th****, 2024**

**It was very hard for Santana to adjust to her new life. Things were still handed to her on a silver platter, but a lot of folks in Lima seemed to not care she was a millionaires. Mercedes took the news of Santana's break better than she thought she would. Mercedes wanted to take some time for her and Lamar in his off season. Maybe record a solo album or two.**

**In the meantime, Brittany and Artie had tried to set her up with a few of their guy friends but nothing panned out. Honestly, after the near rape experience Santana had last year, she wasn't too keen on any man. Maybe that's why they were trying again with a woman this time.**

"**She's really nice. I promise." Brittany said as she ran a brush through Santana's hair.**

"**I would hope you guys wouldn't set me up with some asshole." Santana chuckled as she put her mascara on. **

"**Do you want your hair up or down?" Brittany asked, "With that dress, I suggest up so you can show off your neck."**

"**Totally." Santana watched in the mirror as Brittany pulled her hair up. Brittany had a real gift for doing hair. She always let her do it when they were younger. Brittany sprayed some hair spray on the up do and stood back.**

"**Perfect." She sang. Santana stood up, adjusted her short red dress, and looked in the mirror. She looked pretty hot if she did say so herself.**

"**Auntie," Sophia walked into the bedroom, "Ooooh. You're pretty."**

"**Thank you, Sunshine." Santana told her.**

"**Natalie is here. Daddy told me to come get you." She said.**

"**Great. Let's do this." Santana took a deep breath. She always hated moments like these. The first meeting. What if she wasn't attracted to her? She'd have to sit through an entire evening. Brittany led Santana out into the living room to get the first look at her date. "Wow…"**

**Natalie sure as hell was nothing like Santana had been expecting. She sure as hell didn't look like a scientist. Maybe if the Playboy mansion hired a hot scientist to resurrect Hugh Heffner. Santana couldn't help but to eye her perfect body up and down. She typically didn't have a thing for red heads, but Man, she sure did now. Natalie pushed her curls off of her pale freckled shoulders as she turned to look at Santana.**

"**Hey…" Natalie smiled shyly, taking in the gorgeous sight in front of her. It took her a moment to realize she was staring her up and down. She blushed slightly as she extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Santana. Artie hasn't shut up about you all week." Santana laughed.**

"**I hope all good things." She said shaking the woman's hand. Wow, such soft skin.**

"**Very good things." Natalie said. Brittany and Artie exchanged smiles. Maybe this time their matchmaking skills were actually good. "Care to go? I'm famished."**

"**Most definitely." Santana said as she led Natalie outside into the warm Summer evening. "You look beautiful." Natalie blushed again.**

"**Not nearly as beautiful as you." She said bringing Santana to her car. Santana was impressed that she opened the door for her. She took in a deep breath as she watched Natalie walk around the car to the drivers side. She was very nervous and that was so unlike her. Santana couldn't help her eyes roam Natalie's legs as she sat down and her short dress was made even shorter. "So, Artie mentioned that you were a singer."**

"**Oh yeah." Santana giggled with embarrassment. "I'm kind of taking a break from it right now. It gets tough when you have no privacy."**

"**So you're kind of a big deal?" Natalie asked. Ahh, this was refreshing. "I'm sorry. I don't really know current music. I've been too busy. I think the last time I listened to the radio was in high school so you know Gaga and Spears."**

"**Just top forty. I mean, We had a 1 single for a long time." Santana said. "But I'm really enjoying normal life."**

"**That's really cool. You have a Grammy or anything?" Natalie asked.**

"**Yeah. We have one." Santana said.**

"**That's really cool." She said, "Scientists don't have awards shows."**

"**Well, they should." Santana told her, "So what exactly do you do there, Miss Scientist?"**

"**Oh It's nothing glamorous." Natalie waved her hand trying to dismiss her career. Santana shrugged.**

"**So? Its still important." She told her "What are you guys doing there? I can comprehend some things." Natalie would have been worried she had fucked something up if Santana hadn't began to laugh.**

"**Stem Cell research. Basically, we're trying to give people a chance to walk." She explained, "People like Artie. We've been working so hard these past few years. Every time we get ahead, something happens to knock us down a peg."**

"**Do you think Artie will be walking ever?" Santana asked. Natalie nodded.**

"**If we stay on the track we're on now, maybe in like ten years." She said, "I know that sounds like it's taking forever, but in the Science world, that's pretty quick."**

"**That's amazing." Santana shook her head as Natalie pulled into the parking lot of Le Petite. As Natalie got out of the car, Santana took in a deep breath. Why was she still so nervous? The two women walked into the restaurant and were seated.**

**Santana was already having a fantastic time. Natalie was such an interesting woman. They had nothing in common while growing up. But once they hit their adult years, asides from their careers, their lives were very similar. Natalie even revealed a near rape attack she had last year.**

"**That's insane." Santana said cutting into her fish, "Did you eat at that little hole in the wall Little Italy there too?"**

"**Oh my god yes!" Natalie laughed almost bouncing in her seat, "It was hilarious. The lady refused to let me eat at the counter. She grabbed my arm an pulled me into a booth."**

"**Yes!" Santana clapped her hands, "It was crazy, but amazing!"**

"**The pizza was to die for!" Natalie said.**

"**I cannot believe we were there the same summer." Santana shook her head, "This world is really way too small."**

"**Did you get a chance to go swimming? The north shore has some amazing beaches." Natalie said.**

"**Of course. It's not summer until I get this body into a bikini!" Santana said. Natalie arched her eyebrow.**

"**I'd like to see that." She said. Then she realized, she had said that out loud and not in her head. Natalie turned three shades of red. "I didn't mean that…I mean, I did, but that was so inappropriate…" Santana nearly choked on her fish.**

"**It wasn't." She said with a slight chuckle, "Trust me, you do want to see this in a bikini."**

"**You're too much." Natalie said, "I'm glad Artie and Brittany set us up on a date."**

"**Me too." Santana said. The two women sat there in silence for a moment just looking at each other. The waitress tried to convince them to get dessert, but both were too stuffed. They bickered over the check, but Santana won and she paid the bill. "Do you want to go for a walk, Natalie? it's a warm night and I'm not ready for this date to end."**

"**I would love to." Natalie said. The women left the restaurant. Santana took in a deep breath and took Natalie's hand. Right now she was enjoying this woman's company, she didn't care if any paparazzi saw them. "it's about time one of us made a move."**

"**You make me nervous and I'm not used to being nervous." Santana confessed as they walked down the street hand in hand.**

"**I make you nervous?" Natalie couldn't help but to giggle.**

"**Well, yeah." Santana shrugged. "its been a very very long time since I've been with a woman and-"**

"**Oh Santana, shut up." Natalie pulled Santana close to her. She slid her hand behind Santana's head and pulled her lips against her own. It was about time, Santana thought. She had been dreaming of kissing those lips all night long. Santana sighed against Natalie's lips as she wrapped her arms around Natalie's waist. This had been the best date ever!**


	39. Cruel Intentions

**June 13th****, 2024**

**Finn thought that once he took the golden band off of his ring finger, he'd feel liberated. But he didn't He felt sad. He thought of how beautiful Quinn was on their wedding day and it just made him sad. Finn thought that once he was living alone in an apartment, he'd feel better. But the apartment was just lonely. He tried not to spend too much time there.**

"**Thanks." Finn smiled at the cashier as he took the smoothie. Today was hot and the perfect day to walk Lima Heights Shopping Centre. Shopping took his mind off of everything. Typically, he'd be buying his wife…ex-wife gifts but now hw was buying his niece and nephew gifts…And maybe a gift for Rachel when she got out. Finn sat down on a bench, put his bags down, and drank his smoothie looking around the centre.**

**This was a fantastic place to people watch, which was one of Finn's favorite past times. Though, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He sat there watching a dad trying to wrangle his three kids. The dad looked so frazzled and probably wished his wife was with him. It made Finn laugh.**

"**Poor guy." He said as he got up again to change spots. Finn had to change his scenery every once and awhile. He walked past the Gap and towards the entrance of the shopping centre.**

"**HUDSON!" Finn stopped in his tracks. It wasn't a really good sign someone was yelling his last name. Did someone catch him watching them? Great. Finn sighed as he turned around. He stood there shocked at who he saw and kind of scared by who he saw.**

"**Jesse…." Finn looked around as if he would see a greyhound bus to explain how Jesse suddenly got here. He watched Jesse stomp towards him.**

"**Yes, Jesse…" He said looking horrible. He clearly had recently done a line or two. "Where is she?"**

"**Who?" Finn asked.**

"**Oh don't give me that shit." Jesse said, "Rachel. One moment she was in our apartment with you and the next the two of you were gone. I know you have her."**

"**I don't have her." Finn said, "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you where she was. She's not your property."**

"**Yes she is." Jesse said. Finn's heart began to race. Oh how he hated this man. **

"**I don't know where she is. I'm sorry." Finn swallowed as he turned his back to him and started to walk away.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" Jesse stepped in front of Finn. He looked down at him. Finn was almost twice the size of Jesse, but yet he scared the shit out of him. Maybe it was the pure fury and hatred in Jesse's wild eyes that scared him.**

"**Look, Man, I'm not going to get into a fight with you. I want you to stay away from me and Rachel." Finn said, "You don't belong back in Lima. We don't have drug dealers to get your fix."**

"**Where the fuck is Rachel?" Jesse got closer to Finn.**

"**I'm not telling you." Finn said, "I suggest that you leave or-"**

"**Or what, Hudson? You'll clumsily dance all over me?" Jesse laughed, "Please. I'm more of a man than you'll ever be." Finn looked at him confused.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Finn asked.**

"**You don't have enough balls to hit me, do you?" Jesse asked.**

"**Man, I think you should go." Finn laughed as he tried to walk away, but Jesse grabbed his arm. Finn yanked it away. "Dude, don't touch me."**

"**Where is Rachel?" Jesse asked again, "I want her back!"**

"**You can't have her back." Finn said, "Leave, Dude."**

"**Give me my fucking girlfriend!" Jesse screamed. Finn stared at him. This guy was incredibly sick, but he didn't feel sad for him one bit. Who would come across all these states just to try to get a girl back? **_**Oh…Wait, that's what I did**_**, Finn thought.**

"**Jesse, I'm not telling you where Rachel is. Get over it and move on. Go back to New York." Finn told him as he walked away from the drug addict. He could hear the man mutter a bunch of stuff under his breath, but he didn't know nor did he care what he was saying until-**

"**She owes me money and I fucking want it! You can have the fucking whore!" Jesse spat. Finn turned around, rage brewing in his eyes.**

"**What did you call her?" A smile spread across Jesse's face. He had found Finn's Achilles heel.**

"**A fucking whore." He said. Finn couldn't help the anger rising in him. He reached out and grabbed Jesse by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall hard. Jesse just laughed, making Finn even more pissed.**

"**Don't EVER call her that again!" Finn spit.**

"**Should I call her a slut then?" Jesse asked. Finn couldn't control his anger anymore. He pulled his arm back and flew his face into Jesse's face hard. Jesse fell to the ground, laughing. He touched his lip and saw it was bleeding, "You made my face bleed."**

"**Good." Finn hissed. Jesse jumped up and ran towards Finn, but Finn was ready for him and punched him again. "Dude, leave!" Finn spat. Jesse fell back against the wall, blinking wildly at Finn. He didn't know how such hatred could be inside of him, but right now he wanted to murder Jesse. He could easily take the man's life right now just in unload all his frustrations on him.**

"**Where is the fucking slut!" Jesse yelled as he charged as Finn. He was taken off guard this time and fell to the ground with Jesse on top of him. Jesse's fists began to fly. Finn was stunned for a moment before he realized what was going on. He kneed Jesse between the legs to get him off of him and pushed him to the ground. Finn punched him in the face again as he climbed on top of him**

"**I want you to stay the fuck away from us, do you understand me?" Finn hit Jesse's head off of the ground. "Stay away from Rachel! Don't talk to her! don't look for her! Stay out of Lima you fucking junkie! She doesn't need this shit anymore. She's so much better than you!" Finn could have continued to beat Jesse to a pulp but the cops decided to break the fight apart.**

* * *

**Finn had been at the police station for five hours explaining to the cops the situation he was in. He had managed to press charges on Jesse and get a restraining order. He didn't worry about the junkie anymore. He knew Lima police had his back. Finn walked into his empty apartment with a sigh. It would have been great to have someone here to take of his sore hand. He had to put the frozen peas on all by himself. Finn settled himself in front of his computer and smiled when he saw BroadwayBerry sign on.**

_**Finnster94: Hello Sunshine**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I was hoping you were on.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: They gave me fifteen minutes today. Woo hoo!**_

_**Finnster94: Good because I really need you even if it's just through instant message.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: is there something wrong?**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Finn?**_

_**Finnster94: Nothing is wrong now. I got into a fight with an enemy of mine.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Are you okay?**_

_**Finnster94: My hand hurts, but you should see him. He looks horrible.**_

_**Finnster94: enough about me. How ar eyou doing?**_

_**BroadwayBerry: A lot better.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: That sounds like Im all better. Im just feeling a lot better. I couldn't be out on the streets right now though honestly.**_

_**Finnster94: if I keep on beating people up, they wont let me out on the streets right now either.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: When I get out, I need your help, Finn.**_

_**Finnster94: I had planned on it.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: No seriously, Finn. There's going to be years of recovery for me and too many temptations. I need to stay in Lima.**_

_**Finnster94: The apartment I'm renting has two bedrooms.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: You're too cute.**_

_**Finnster94: Maybe you can sing again. I miss your voice. I'm sure Blaine can help you in that department.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: We'll see. There's just so much I need to talk about with you. I want to see you.**_

_**Finnster94: Can you have visitors soon?**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I don't think so, but when I can You'll be the first to know.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Do you know if my dads know that I'm here.**_

_**Finnster94: I havent told them. You should though.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Not yet. I can't. Soon.**_

_**Finnster94: I wont say anything if I run into them**_

_**BroadwayBerry: Thank you.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I need to get going.**_

_**Finnster94: All right, Rachel. **_

_**Finnster94: Please stay in touch.**_

_**BroadwayBerry: I will. Bye Finn.**_

**Finn shit his laptop and smiled. He seemed to forget about today's incident. He seemed to forget how empty his apartment was. All he could think about was Rachel. Was he falling for her again? Had he even ever fallen out of love with her?**


	40. Ill get to one

**Sorry for the lateness but This summer I was planning a wedding and didn't have the time. I'm happily married now and now that Glee has started up again, I will have motivation. Here is just a Quick feel good chapter to hold you over till I can get seriously writing.**

**June 20****th****, 2024**

**Thomas was almost three months old and changing every day. Kurt stared at him sometimes just completely in love with him. It shocked him how much he loved the little boy. He was sleeping through the night now, which made things a little easier. Eliza loved him to death now and that made things A LOT easier. Kurt wasn't sure how much more of the sibling rivalry he could have taken.**

"**Look at this." Blaine turned his laptop around, "We can go to New York City for Four nights, three days for our anniversary."**

"**new York?" Kurt asked looking at the laptop, "As long aS we can get in a show, I'll be happy."**

"**We wouldn't be a true gay couple if we didn't see a show." Blaine chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes as his began to make Thomas a bottle, "Are you sure Your father wants to take both kids for this?"**

"**That's what he said." Kurt said, "I'll go get the big boy if you start lunch for Eliza."**

"**Can I book this?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.**

"**Book it and feed your daughter." He said walking down the hallway to the nursery. Kurt began to sing 'Tommy' by The Who as he stepped into the room, of course in his own little melody. "Thomas, can you see me? Can I help to cheer you? Thomas, can you hear me? Can you feel me near you? Oooh, Thomas! Thomas, can you hear me? Can you feel me near you? Thomas, can you see me? Can I help to cheer you? Oooh, Thomas Thomas." The baby began to squeal when Kurt picked him up out of the crib. "There's my big boy. You ready to eat?"**

**Kurt sat down in the rocking chair Carole and Burt gave them when Eliza was on her way. He cradled his son and gave him his bottle. Kurt rocked back and forth singing softly to his son. All his life, he sang. It was a big part of his life and Obviously he credited Music for introducing him to his husband. But there was something different to singing when it was for your child. Kurt loved to sing a soft lullaby rather than a show stopping tune now.**

"**Daddy, Papa wants you." Eliza said as she tip toed into the nursery. "Is he asleep?"**

"**Nope." Kurt said standing up handing Eliza Thomas' bottle, "Hold that for me, Ladybug." Kurt walked into the kitchen as Eliza climbed up on her chair and began to eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Yes, My love?"**

"**Would you like to go for a walk after this young thang eats?" Blaine asked.**

"**Can we go to the park?" Eliza grinned and batted her eye lashes.**

"**If you eat all your sandwich we can go to the park." Kurt said shifting Thomas into his other arm. She tried to stuff more into her mouth until she caught the look Blaine was giving her. She knew better than that.**

"**I booked the trip." Blaine said scooping Thomas up.**

"**I figured since I told you to." Kurt said watching his husband snuggle their son. It was now of the most beautiful things kurt had ever seen. It confirmed his love for Blaine. It made Kurt sure he had chosen the right man to spend the rest of his life with…as if he would ever doubt that. It didn't take much longer for Eliza to finish her lunch and for them to get their two children ready for their trip to the park.**

"**Can we get a puppy?" Eliza asked as she skipped ahead of them as they walked down the sidewalk.**

"**No." Blaine said pushing Thomas' carriage. Eliza sighed as she picked a dandelion.**

"**Can We buy a house with a big garden?" She asked.**

"**Maybe." Blaine said.**

"**Can we buy a dolphin?" Eliza asked. Kurt couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**If we can't buy a puppy, we cannot buy a dolphin." He informed his daughter. She grew silent as they turned the corner. Eliza became excited when she saw the swing set. She bounced up and down as they walked. Eliza began to squeal.**

"**Erika!" She squealed running towards the park. Sure enough, Lauren and Noah were sitting on the park bench watching Erica and rocking their stroller back and forth.**

"**Hey, Man." Blaine patted Noah on the back.**

'**Hey! Fancy meeting you here." He grinned.**

"**Oh look at Willow." Kurt reached into the stroller and tickled the baby's chin, "She is precious."**

"**Almost a month old." Lauren said. "He has gotten big since I've seen him last."**

"**Can you believe it?" Kurt sat down next to Lauren, their strollers side by side, "Maybe we have a ready made couple."**

"**That'd be sweet." Lauren said. "How is Jimmy doing in your class? He cannot stop talking about you, the class, the play…everything." Kurt smiled watching their two daughters bounce around on the large wooden pirate ship that sat in the middle of the park.**

"**He's amazing, Lauren." He said, "You've got a winner there. James is going to be a big deal someday. I can see it."**

"**That's what I think." Lauren beamed with pride. She was so proud of her son, "How is his artwork?"**

"**For someone his age…He's running rings around my adult students." Kurt said, "I've never seen work like his before. He's great."**

"**Daddy! Papa! Daddy!" Eliza came running over to the group panting, "Can…I can't breath."**

"**Ladybug, slow down." Blaine chuckled, "What's up?"**

"**Can Eliza sleep over?" Erika batted her eyelashes. Kurt looked at Lauren, "Please."**

"**I don't know. She's never had a sleepover before." Kurt told the young Puckerman. "Plus, You guys have a newborn. I don't think your mommy and daddy would like having another kid around."**

"**Daddy!" Eliza whined, "I'm a big girl now." **

"**Look," Blaine leaned forward, "Why doesn't Erika sleep over our house?"**

"**Yes, I like that idea." Lauren said.**

"**That's a very awesome idea." Noah nodded.**

"**Can I!" Erika gasped. This was the best idea Erika had ever heard.**

"**You may if you behave yourself." Lauren said. She was so excited to be one less child for the night, "The Misters are being very nice and letting you come over so you need to remember your manners."**

"**Please and Thank you." Erika said. "I'll remember."**

"**Then please, go." Lauren laughed.**

* * *

**Blaine never knew his ears could hurt more than when a newborn was screaming in your face. Eliza and Erika were running around the house screaming at the top of their lungs. Little girl screams were incredible. Kurt sat down next to his husband on the couch and looked at him.**

"**I thought it would be a good idea." He sighed closing his eyes. Kurt pat him on this thigh.**

"**Well, it's the thought that counts." Kurt said, "I just need our vacation more now." Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders pulling him closer. Kurt snuggled closer.**

"**Just think how wonderful it's going to be with it just being the two of us. A private room with a Jacuzzi. Dinners out. No cooking over a hot stove." Blaine closed his eyes imaging it, "Shows. Open air markets. Art museums."**

"**And sex." Kurt said. Blaine laughed.**

"**Well, that's a for sure. It's our anniversary, Babe." he said ruffling Kurt's hair. Kurt grabbed him by the wrist.**

"**Not the hair." He said.**

"**I have another hand." Blaine went for the hair again, but Kurt for just too quick.**

"**Me too." He laughed grabbing the man by his two wrists. Kurt pushed Blaine against the couch, "I work too hard on this hair for you to mess with it. You should know how hair is important to me, just like shoes are important to you." Blaine look at his husband with a twinkle in his eyes.**

"**I love you so much, Kurt." blaine said. Kurt smiled.**

"**I love you more than you ever will know." He leaned down and kissed Blaine softly. As much as they loved their children, he couldn't wait for their anniversary and to spend a few days alone with Blaine. They deserved some alone time.**


	41. Wants

**July 4th****, 2024**

**Red, White, and Blue. The Abrams home was nausingly patriotic this independence day. Even the family members we in colorful stars and stripes. Brittany loved it. She relished moments like these. She carried a plate of hotdogs out to the grill for Artie to grill as everyone set the table.**

"**Thanks for inviting me." Natalie said tucking a red curl behind her ear. Santana rolled her eyes.**

"**Hey, Santana," She said, "Come to our fourth of July cook out but don't bring your girlfriend. I don't want to see a lesbian."**

"**I didn't say that." Brittany said. Santana chuckled.**

"**I know. I was kidding." She winked at Natalie. Tate walked over to the picnic table and put three bag of buns down. "Thanks, buddy."**

"**When do the fireworks start?" He said sitting down on the bench. Santana sat next to him. **

"**When it gets even more dark. We need to be able to see them." She said, "How are we going to see them, Dad?" **

"**We'll go on the roof." He said as he wheeled over and put the meat on the table, "All right, girls, come sit and eat." Brittany ushered her two daughters to the table and grabbed Brody.**

"**I boy, Daddy." He said stomping over to his father with a frown.**

"**Yes, You're a boy." Artie laughed as he scooped him up. Sometimes he forgot how big Brody was getting. He was fully potty trained, talking in sentences. He had a mind all his own. Where had his little baby gone?**

"**What if a firework exploded in our house?" Sophia asked. Leyla laughed loudly.**

"**Things would be fired." She squealed.**

"**Are you guys excited its summer vacation now?" Natalie asked. Tate shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I miss my buddies. I'm stuck with girls." He groaned, "Brody is too small to do stuff."**

"**I Big boy." Brody pouted again. He punched Tate in the arm.**

"**Hey!" Tate laughed rubbing his arm. The punch didn't hurt at all.**

"**Hey!" Brittany reached over the table and grabbed Brody's hand. She gave him a patented mother look, "We do not hit in this house, Young man." Brody pouted.**

"**I'm sorry." Brody said to Tate. Brittany began to serve everyone their hot dogs and hamburgers. Santana dished up everyone's potato salad.**

**Santana and Natalie cuddled together on the roof, wrapped up in a blanket. The four kids snuggled close to them. They didn't want any horrible accidents on such a wonderful night. Brittany sat on Artie's lap as they sat in the window, looking up at the sky. With every boom of color in the sky, the kids jumped and squealed.**

"**They're so adorable." Brittany smiled. Artie wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched the fireworks. "Artie, I think I'm ready."**

"**To go inside?" Artie arched his eyebrow. She giggled.**

"**No. I think I'm ready to start trying for another baby, I mean if you are." She said. Wow, Artie thought. He had not been expecting that.**

"**Are you sure?" He asked her, "I know you wanted to wait a little bit until Brody was older."**

"**he is older." She whispered with a giggle.**

"**True." Artie shook his head as he watched a firework explode in the sky.**

"**It takes nine months to bake a baby." She informed her husband. "If I got pregnant tonight, let's see….I'd be due right around Brody's third birthday. I think that's a good age gap."**

"**it is." Artie said, "We'd need a bigger house."**

"**We have a big house." Brittany frowned.**

"**Our kids are starting to get bigger. They share rooms. Don't you feel this house getting smaller and smaller with every passing day?" Artie asked. Brittany thought about it for a moment and nodded.**

"**The kitchen is really small now that I think about it." She said.**

"**We should go look at houses this week. It's been something I've been wanting to do for awhile." He said, "five bedroom, somewhere easy to put in a ramp."**

"**Two story home?" Brittany asked. She never pushed the issue because she wasn't sure how her husband would get upstairs. "We can get an elevator. Do elevators go in homes?"**

"**We don't need an elevator, but thanks." Artie kissed her shoulder, "So what do you think? Let's look at some bigger homes this week and then once we close, we can start trying for a baby?"**

"**I like that idea." Brittany smiled. A home and another baby. That sounded perfect.**

**July 8****th**

**Brittany helped Artie roll his wheelchair up the stairs to the large home. This was the third house they had looked at this day. Brittany was so tired. Not one had a wheelchair ramp. She wouldn't never tell him how tired she was. She didn't want to hurt his feeling.**

"**Now the previous owners gutted the entire kitchen last winter and installed everything new." The realtor said as she unlocked the door. Brittany's blue eyes grew large when she went in. The hardwood floors would be so much easier to keep clean than the carpets they currently have.**

"**Look at this." Artie smiled as he wheeled into the kitchen. Brittany almost couldn't believe how big it was.**

"**It has an island!" Brittany tried not to show how happy she was. She had always wanted an island in the middle of her kitchen. She ran her hands over the marble counter tops. "What a beautiful breakfast nook." **

"**The previous owners knocked down that wall and used part of an old greenhouse to give the kitchen a more open feel." The realtor said. "Through that door in the two car garage. There's a pretty big pantry. Let me show you the den." They followed her to another room off the hallway. Artie smiled at the wall made up of bookshelves and a fireplace.**

"**This is a scientists room." Brittany smiled.**

"**Now, the previous owners used this for an entertaining room. There's a family room off of the dining room." She said. They followed her down the hallway. "Right here are two bathrooms, they used one for his and hers and the other for their kids."**

"**I like that idea." Brittany laughed. She imagined being able to walk in her without stepping on legos and rubber ducks. The realtor pointed up the stairs.**

"**Wide enough stairs to get a life installed. Up there there are four bedrooms and a master suit." She said.**

"**May I see a room?" Brittany asked. The realtor nodded as she led Brittany upstairs giving Artie a chance to explore the first floor.**

"**You have boys or girls?" The realtor asked.**

"**Two of each." Brittany said.**

"**This was their daughter's room." She said leading Brittany into the land of pink. She stood there looking at the large room covered in pink, lace, and sparkles. It was bigger that Leyla and Sophia's room right now and this would just be a room for one of the girls…maybe.**

"**This isn't the master bedroom?" Brittany asked.**

"**No." The realtor laughed, "The master is bigger than this with a small bathroom." She led her downstairs back into the den where Artie was running his hands over the grand piano. The realtor cell phone rang, "Excuse me for one moment." Brittany watched her leave and looked at her husband.**

"**How were the bedrooms?" He asked.**

"**I want this house." Brittany said. **

"**What?"**

"**I really want this house, Artie. It's perfect. It has a large kitchen. It has huge rooms. Plenty of bathrooms. A large back yard." Brittany's blue eyes pleaded with him, "Please…I want this one." Artie studied his wife. He had never seen this look of longing on her face before.**

"**She did say it'd be simple to install ramps here." Artie said.**

"**Can we afford it?" Brittany asked.**

"**Yes, we can." Artie took Brittany's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Is this where you see us growing old?"**

"**Yes." Brittany said, "I see our grandkids running around here. Arthur, this is it."**

"**All right. This is it." Artie said. Brittany squealed as she jumped up and down. He would buy seventeen houses if it meant seeing his wife this happy. They would still have to wait to see if their offer had been accepted, but Artie was confident it would be. Hopefully, in a month they'd be moving in and starting for a fifth baby.**


	42. Why didnt you

**July 20th**

**Finn sat on his couch trying to match his socks up. Laundry day. He hated laundry day. He wondered if Quinn hated it too. He sighed. He couldn't believe his mind still drifted to her every once and awhile. **

**Finn threw his socks back into the basket and stood up. He walked over to the fridge. He opened it up to find it nearly empty. Finn sighed as he grabbed a pen and piece of paper. This was what his life was now; writing grocery lists. When the phone rang, he was relieved.**

"**Hello?" he said as he picked it up.**

"**Hey…" Rachel was on the other end. Finn immediately cheered up. His heart began to race. He chose right.**

"**Rachel! How are you feeling? How long are you on the phone for?" Finn wanted to jump up and down, but his downstairs neighbors would complain. Rachel laughed.**

"**I'm feeling….good. I'm on the phone for as long as I want. I'm on a prepaid cell phone." She said, "So I guess….technically I cant be on here as long as I want. Jeez."**

"**Wow, that's wonderful." Finn said, "I'm so glad to hear your voice. You sound amazing."**

"**You sound amazing." She said, "I've been craving contact from the outside world. I cannot wait to touch you…I mean…Wow, that sounded more perverted than I meant it to."**

"**I know what you meant." Finn said.**

"**So you said you had a spare room for me, right?" She asked him.**

"**I don't. I bought a new bedspread for your bed the other day in anticipation for your homecoming." Finn told her, "When do you think that would be?" There was silence for a moment.**

"**I'm actually standing outside of the building right now." She informed him.**

"**What?" Finn cocked his eyebrow.**

"**They just released me." Rachel said. Finn felt like he was going to faint.**

"**Oh my god, Rachel. I'll come and get you right now." Finn grabbed his car keys.**

"**Wait…." Rachel put her hand up as if Finn could see it through the phone.**

"**What? Don't you want to come here?" Finn asked.**

"**OF course I do….." Rachel trailed off.**

"**What?"**

"**Promise me something, Finn." He could hear Rachel swallow, "Promise me that when you see me, you wont…you wont take everything back. Promise me you wont freak out. I look…different."**

"**I suspected you would look different." Finn said with a goofy smile. "Don't worry, Rachel."**

"**I've gained a lot of weight." She said.**

"**it happens when you get off of drugs." Finn chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Rach."**

"**Please, Finn. Please promise me." Rachel whispered. She was clearly upset. "Promise me you won't leave me."**

"**Never. Rachel, I will never leave you. I've realized that over the past couple months. I…I have always missed you." Finn said.**

"**Remember that feeling when you see me." She said.**

"**I'll be there in ten minutes." Finn hung up the phone and almost tripped out of the apartment. He was so in credibly excited. He wasn't expecting Rachel to be released for another month. She must have done incredibly well. It makes sense, Finn thought. Rachel always succeeded in everything she did. If she hadn't had this…hiccup, she would have gone even further, but now Finn was determined to make her into something in Ohio. She didn't need new York.**

**Finn never driven this fast in his life. That wasn't true. There was one day in his recent life he sped through the streets of Lima, but he didn't want to think about that ever again. Finn pulled into a parking space when he got to the building and stumbled out of the car. He rushed towards the front of the building but didn't see Rachel at first.**

"**Finn…" He turned and saw Rachel. His smile faded when his eyes traveled down her body to her stomach…Her small round stomach.**

"**You…" he blinked wildly. Rachel shuffled from one foot to the other and put her hand self-conscienceless over her stomach, "you're pregnant…."**

"**I told you I gain some weight." Rachel bit her lip, "Say something."**

"**I….." Finn swallowed.**

"**It's not Jesse's if that's what you were thinking." Rachel looked like she was about to cry, "I just…I couldn't tell you, Finn. I didn't know how to tell you." He stared at the stomach, breathing heavily. A brown haze over came Finn, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he hit the ground.**

**The world started to come back to Finn slowly. He grunted as he looked up to the sky. He touched his head as he sat up.**

"**Be careful." Rachel was kneeling by his side. He jerked his arm away from her. Rachel's lip quivered. It was like she had just been kicked in the stomach. Finn got up to his feet with a groan.**

"**The car is this way…" He mumbled picking up her suit case and walking ahead of her. Rachel took in a deep breath and followed him to the car. He unlocked the doors and she climbed in. She smoothed her dark hair down, tucking her dress between her legs. Her heart was racing. She felt like she was going to vomit. She stared at Finn as he climbed in.**

"**Are you okay to drive?" She asked.**

"**We're not leaving yet." Finn said looking at her stomach. Fear, panic, disbelief swelled in his own stomach. "You…" His lip quivered. He thought of Patrick. He thought how small his son was when he saw him. How hard it was to say good bye. Finn missed his son so much still. Tears spilled onto his cheeks. "You should have told me."**

"**I know. I know I should have." Rachel whimpered.**

"**I've been through so much this year, Rachel…" He trailed off, "You have too…"**

"**I know, Finn. I'm so sorry." She whispered covering her face and sobbing into her hands. Finn started the car up and pulled out of the parking space. Rachel continued to cry into her hands. She couldn't see the tears Finn was shedding. She wouldn't understand them if she did see them. They were silent while Finn drove back to the apartment building. Neither knew what to say. This time it took Finn, twenty minutes to drive to his destination. He wasn't feeling like himself, but he wouldn't leave Rachel sitting in the car crying. He got out and opened the door for her, "Thanks." Finn led her up to the apartment and sighed when he closed the door.**

"**This is it…" He said trying not to look at her stomach. Quinn looked so beautiful as her stomach began to grow. Rachel looked even more stunning. She caught him staring at her. "And you're sure right?" She nodded.**

"**I'll give you a paternity test as soon as it's born." She in formed him as she wiped the last of her tears off of her cheek. Finn shook his head.**

"**I believe you." He said taking a step towards her. "you're not as big as Quinn was…."**

"**I'm fourteen weeks. I just started to pop this week." She said licking her lips. Finn swallowed.**

"**She was seventeen weeks when we lost our son…." He reached out to touch the swell of Rachel's stomach. Rachel put her hand over his. "He was so small. He deserved to live, but…but he didn't."**

"**I'm so sorry, Finn." Rachel whispered.**

"**Every moment of every day I think about Patrick." He said, "I can't….I can't replace him."**

"**No no no. I don't want you to." She said, "I would never want you to forget him. Never. Do you understand me, Finn? He's your son. He deserves to be in your heart for the rest of your life. If you're not ready to be in this baby's life, I fully understand."**

"**I'm not ready." he said. "I will be though."**

"**I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do, Finn." She said. Finn lifted his hand and cupped Rachel's cheek.**

"**I chose you, Rachel. I want to be with you. I love you." He said. Rachel let out a whimper as she started to cry once again. Finn pulled her into his muscular arms. He could feel her protruding stomach against him. "You have to promise me one thing, Rachel."**

"**Anything." She said. **

"**If you see her…if you see Quinn, please…Please don't hurt her." He said, "She's so fragile still and I'm afraid of what might happen."**

"**I wont tell her it's yours. I understand. Trust me, I understand." She said looking up at him, "I still have so much recovery to do, Finn."**

"**I'll be here to help you along the way." He said. Finn just couldn't commit to accepting this pregnancy right now. It scared him. It scared the shit out of him. What if he fell in love with this baby and it died as well? What if he had to say goodbye to another tiny little life? His mind, his heart, his soul wouldn't be able to handle that. Once he knew everything was okay, maybe he could let the baby in…just a little bit.**


	43. blue

**August 1****st****, 2024 **

**The Summer would be over soon and James would be in fourth grade. He wasn't really looking forward to it. He was having a blast this summer. James was spending most of his time swimming and drawing. Today it was swimming at the local public pool.**

"**Do you think Miss Brown is going to be a cool teacher?" Wilson asked James as he sat down next to him with a soda. James shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't want to talk about school. He wanted to stare at the blue ripples of the water.**

"**I haven't heard anything." He said, "She cant be too bad." James stared into the water thinking how cool it would be to paint the ripples.**

"**Sure she can be. She's a new teacher." Wilson said with a shrug. James itched his shoulder. He could tell he was getting a sunburn. He didn't turn brown like his father typically. He usually burnt like his mother.**

"**I guess we'll have to wait and see." James said getting up off of the ground and slid his sandals back on.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" Wilson frowned.**

"**Home. I have a lot I have to do." James wrapped his towel around his shoulders, "I'll see you tomorrow." He could hear Wilson protesting as he walked out of the pool. James didn't care. He liked his alone time.**

**James walked down main street, taking in the scenery. It wouldn't be amazing scenery to everyone, but to an artist it was beautiful. James wished he had some colored pencils on him right now. He loved the way a flower was growing between the cracks of the sidewalk. He sighed and continued to walk. Lima was beautiful no matter what other people thought.**

**James could hear a pair of flip flops behind him. When he slowed down, they slowed down. When he sped up, they sped up. Maybe this was why his mother didn't like him to walk home alone. Maybe he was about to get kidnapped. He would fight his kidnapper.**

"**If you're going to kidnap me, just do it already." James said as he stopped in his tracks. He heard some laughter.**

"**If you really want me to I will." James turned around and saw a boy around his age. He didn't recognize him.**

"**I don't…." James said slowly eyeing the boy up and down. He obviously was at the pool with him. The kid extended his hand.**

"**The name is Tyler. I'm new in town." James waited a second and then shook Tyler's hand.**

"**James. Not new in town." He said still wary about the boy.**

"**Mind if I walk with you for a minute?" Tyler asked.**

"**Sure." James said as he continued to walk. Tyler sighed as they walked in silence for awhile. James looked at the boy through the corner of his eye. He was pretty good looking. Blond hair was attractive.**

"**I think I've seen you at the gallery down town." Tyler said as they walked. James nodded.**

"**I spend a lot of time there. I take a class there." James said, "My parents are friends with the guy who runs it."**

"**Awesome. I go there all the time." Tyler said. James looked at him surprised, "Well, not all the time, since I've only lived here for two weeks. But it's a beautiful gallery."**

"**Do you like art?" A small smile spread across James' face.**

"**Of course." Tyler laughed running his fingers through his blonde hair. "I paint and draw." James' heart began to beat a little faster.**

"**Me too. I love oil paints." He said, "I've never met a kid who liked art like me. How old are you?"**

'**Oil paints are great, but I like water colors. I'm eleven." Tyler said smiling at James.**

"**I'm nine." He said as he ushered him across the street. "So you're going to be in fifth grade?"**

"**Yeah." Tyler said. "You got a lot of friends? I'm still trying to feel out Lima."**

"**Lima sucks. I'm on a football team which helps with making friends, but not a lot of people like me." James said.**

"**Because you like art?" Tyler asked with a chuckle.**

"**Because I like art and boys." James swallowed. Tyler nodded, but went silent for a moment. James started to panic. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. This wasn't good. Finally Tyler broke the silence.**

"**Well, I guess that's their loss then." Tyler shook his head in disgust, "People are so stupid. I used to be stuffed in a locker at my old school al the time. It's ridiculous."**

"**Because you like art?" James asked. Tyler laughed.**

"**Because I like art and boys." He said. James arched his eyebrow looking Tyler over again. He liked boys? Nice. "Too bad you're not in fifth grade. I could use a buddy there."**

"**I can be your cafeteria buddy." James shrugged, hoping that didn't sound too ridiculous. Tyler smiled brightly.**

"**Awesome. The caf is the worse." Tyler laughed. James stopped and pointed down the road.**

"**My house is right there." He sighed.**

"**I'm a few blocks away. It was really nice meeting you, James." Tyler said to him.**

"**me too you…but with you." James blushed and rushed down the road. Oh my god, he hoped Tyler found that cute because he felt like an idiot. James rushed into the house kicking his sandals off.**

"**You're alive. No one kidnapped you." Lauren said as she bounced Willow on her hip.**

"**I survived walking home by myself." James said.**

"**Why are you all flushed?" Lauren asked.**

"**I ran." He said.**

"**No you didn't." Lauren said, "What happened? Did those boys bother you again?"**

"**No mother." He rolled his eyes going into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Lauren followed with the cooing Willow.**

"**James Noah Puckerman." Lauren narrowed her eyes, "you children think I'm so stupid, but I'm not. I know when you guys lie." James groaned loudly as he poured himself some apple juice.**

"**Oh my god…Okay, I just met a new kid." James said, "He's new to town and lives a few blocks down."**

"**Oh! That's lovely." Lauren smiled, "Is he a nice boy? Did he tease you?" James looked at his mother.**

"**Why do you think everyone teases me?" he asked.**

"**It was just a question." Lauren said grabbing a bottle for Willow out of the fridge, "Tell me about this boy."**

"**He has blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He has the most perfect teeth." James said. Lauren couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**Thank you for a description but I don't need it. He sounds dreamy." She said, "Tell me about him." James sighed as his cheeks turned red. He could feel how warm they were.**

"**He saw me at the gallery. He likes art too. He paints and draws." James informed her, "And he's gay."**

"**Oh, I see." Lauren said slowly.**

"**What? You have that mom look…" James sipped his juice slowly. Lauren licked her lips.**

"**You need to behave yourself with this boy." She said, "I don't want you doing things you shouldn't be doing with him. You're nine."**

"**Is this a sex talk!" James gasped as he jumped up.**

"**No. You're nine." Lauren said.**

"**you're gross. You are so gross." James stomped off. Lauren listened to him stomp up the stairs into his bedroom. He slammed his door. Lauren looked down at her daughter who had just discovered her hands. Willow was munching on her left hand, slobbering all over herself.**

"**What was that all about?" Noah asked as he walked into the kitchen.**

"**I tried to have a small sex talk with him." She said.**

"**Oh. I would have ran away as well." Noah picked Willow up. He kissed her chubby cheek.**

"**He met a boy today." Lauren said, "A gay boy."**

"**And?" Noah looked at her, "What you think James is going to jump this boy the first chance he gets? We've raised him better than that. He may get curious, but James is too shy to do much more than a kiss and I think even that it a stretch."**

"**I hope so…" James pulled a shirt on, kicking his trash bucket across the room. Old pieces of vetoed art work went across the room. He sat at his desk in a huff.**

**His mother embarrassed him so much. He didn't like Tyler. Just because he was gay too doesn't mean he liked him. He had a type and it wasn't Tyler. Okay, Tyler was a little but his type. He liked artists. **

**James took out his sketch pad and his colored pencils. He was inspired…by the day at the pool. Nothing else. James took out his sky blue pencil and began to draw waves, small little ripples in a circular fashion. He then took out his black pencil. After a moment, he looked down at the paper.**

**He had drawn a bright blue eye. Tyler's eye apparently. James scrubbed his hand over his eyes. He understood a lot typically. He was advanced for his age, but this…He didn't understand. Infatuation was a very new thing. It was kind of scary.**


	44. City Lights

*****I'm sorry for the evil word I used, but I had to get a point across. Please forgive me*****

**August 10****th****, 2024 **

**New York. New York. New York! The city lights. The hustle and bustle. The smell. The sights. The everything excited Kurt as he stepped out of the taxi cab. This was going to be a wedding anniversary to remember. Blaine pushed him towards the hotel.**

"**Come on." He said leading his husband into the beautiful hotel. As soon as they were checked in, Blaine led Kurt upstairs to the honeymoon suite. Kurt squealed like a school girl as he entered the room.**

"**Oh my god!" Kurt ran his hand over the bed, "Jacuzzi! I cannot believe you got us the honeymoon suite!"**

"**Only the best for my man." Blaine winked. Kurt ran over to him and through his arms around his neck.**

"**Thank you so much!" Kurt planted a tender his on his spouse's lips. Still after all these years, a simple kiss made Blaine's heart raced. Blaine touched Kurt's cheek and Kurt's entire body shuddered.**

"**Our show reservations are for seven." Blaine whispered.**

"**Then we have time." Kurt gave him a look.**

"**Time for what?" Blaine asked pushing his husband closer to the bed. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt from his belt.**

"**Time to start this mini vacation right." Kurt laughed pulling his husband on top of him. Blaine briefly thought of the first time they had made love. It had been such an awkward time in their relationship.**

_**Kurt took in a deep breath as he looked out his bedroom window. His father and taken the rest of the family out for the day of shopping on black Friday. Kurt insisted on staying home. He didn't feel like shopping but in actuality he just wanted to spend the day alone with his boyfriend.**_

"_**And then my dad just threw the mashed potatoes at me. I was covered. It was disgusting." Blaine sighed as he laid on Kurt's bed, "I swear, he's getting more ridiculous since I transferred to McKinley. You'd think he'd enjoy saving all that money."**_

"_**Dads are weird. Mine certainly is." Kurt said sitting next to him. Blaine propped himself up on his elbow with a playful smile, "What?"**_

"_**I love you." Blaine said, "You make everything better."**_

"_**I love you too." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine tenderly. Both of their hearts raced, almost popping from their chests. "I never knew I could love like this." Blaine pressed closer to Kurt.**_

"_**Is...is it bad of me to say, that…um…I want you badly right now?" Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head. He felt like he was going to pass out. His chest felt tight.**_

"_**No. I want you." Kurt croaked out. Both boys swallowed as they looked into each other's eyes.**_

"_**If you don't want to do this, just tell me. I can wait…I think." Blaine said. Kurt shook his head.**_

"_**I don't want to wait anymore….if you don't want to." He said. Blaine couldn't help but to giggle.**_

"_**I want to loose my virginity to you, Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt turned five shades of red. I didn't think this moment would ever come, Kurt thought.**_

"_**Me too." Kurt said. Blaine jumped off of the bed and locked Kurt's bedroom door. Just in case Burt decided to come back sooner than expected. Kurt sat up watching Blaine fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Kurt's heart raced as he stood up and removed his shirt. They had seen each other with their tops off before. They had made out with their tops off before, but nothing else.**_

"_**Did I say that I loved you?" Blaine asked taking a step towards Kurt. He chuckled.**_

"_**Yes you did." Kurt said as Blaine undid his designer belt buckle. Kurt felt like he was going to pass out as his boyfriend proceeded to undress him. Kurt stood there in jus this boxers as Blaine began to undress. He tried to do it as smoothly as possible, but as he was trying to remove his purple jeans he tumbled back into Kurt's desk. "Blaine!"**_

"_**I'm okay!" Blaine jumped up trying to smooth down his boxers as much as they would go, "Call me Mr. Smooth." Kurt extended his hand.**_

"_**Come here, Love." Blaine took it and they crawled back into bed.**_

* * *

**Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they walked through Central Park. Last nights show had been amazing. There was nothing like a Broadway show. This evenings dinner was delicious. This anniversary celebration was moving took quickly though. Not that He didn't miss Eliza and Thomas, but he wanted to spend this alone time with Blaine.**

"**Stop." Blaine stopped his husband, "I want to give you your anniversary present."**

"**Good. I'm dying to give you yours." Kurt grinned. Both men pulled out similar sized boxes from their pant pockets, "When I saw this, I knew it was the perfect gift."**

"**Likewise. This screamed Kurt. I had to grab it." Blaine said handing him the small box. Both together, the men opened the boxes and started to laugh, "Oh. My. God." They had both given each other pocket watches. Slightly different in style.**

"**This is unbelievable." Kurt laughed leaning over and kissing his husband's cheek.**

"**Great minds think a like? I love it." Blaine immediately began to hook it up to himself. Kurt carefully tucked his away, not wanting anything to happen to it. "We are for each other."**

"**Totally." Kurt laughed as they continued to walk, "Thank you for everything, Hon. This has been an amazing day."**

"**I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Blaine kissed his temple as they walked past a group of three young men. He could hear them mutter something between them. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist as if to protect him from the whispers.**

"**This is a family park." One of the men said. Kurt glanced over his shoulder with a smile.**

"**Which is why we're here. Thank you." He flashed them his teeth and continued to walk. Blaine could hear the men walking behind them as he shook his head. He wasn't getting a good feeling about this, but he was going to keep his mouth shut.**

"**What we mean is, families don't need to be seeing the two of you all touchy feely on each other." The man said to Kurt.**

"**We're not touchy feely. We're just walking." Kurt said, "I am allowed to walk with my husband in a park am I not or did I not see the sign on the gate reading **_**No gays allowed**_**?"**

"**Hush." Blaine whispered. He knew his husband all too well. Kurt would never keep his mouth shut in a situation like this. That frightened Blaine a lot of the time.**

"**We're the sign." One of the other men said. Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned.**

"**Hon, Stop." Blaine whispered.**

"**Last time I saw this was a free country. If you have a law in your back pocket that states I cannot be here, please show me. Other than that, I would love it if you three buffoons would leave us alone." kurt did a little curtsy and turned back around.**

"**You shouldn't have done that." Blaine whispered as he pulled his husband along. Blaine normally wouldn't engage in a confrontation, except when a certain word was used.**

"**You're a fucking faggot." Someone said. Blaine stopped, his heart was racing. He licked his lips and turned around.**

"**Excuse me?" he asked.**

"**You heard me." The one who looked like a young John Stamos. "I called you and your fucking twinkle toes over there, fucking faggots." Blaine's blood boiled as he took a step towards the men.**

"**Blaine, stop it." Kurt grabbed at Blaine, but he pulled away.**

"**Look at who is trying to grow a pair." John Stamos laughed loudly. Blaine took in a deep breath.**

"**Look, I don't want any trouble, but that type of language is ridiculous." Blaine said taking another step towards him. John Stamos took a step towards him as well. The men were nose to nose. He could hear Kurt pleading with them to stop. Blaine was furious. Blaine wanted to beat him, but there was no way he would swing first. He heard some shuffling behind him which caused him to turn around. The other two men had his husband cornered against a tree.**

"**Leave us alone." Kurt said. Blaine could hear the terror in his husband's voice.**

"**Leave him alone!" Blaine snapped. He tried to go rescue him, but John Stomas grabbed him. "Let me go!" The Tanned man touched Kurt's cheek.**

"**Does that turn you on?" he said.**

"**NO!" Kurt snapped. Blaine felt helpless. Kurt looked so little compared to those two men. "Just leave us alone. Please." John Stomas laughed as Blaine tried to free himself for his grips. The two men closed in on Kurt.**

"**Please! Don't touch him!" Blaine cried as John Stamos pushed him to the ground. Blaine stared at the dirt for a moment, stunned. He blinked wildly as he heard his husband scream. He looked up as saw the tanned man punch him in the stomach. The other man covered his mouth as tears filled Kurt's eyes. Blaine attempted to get up but John Stamos put his foot on his back.**

"**Watch." He said.**

"**P-Please." Blaine begged, "We have children. They're waiting for us. Please don't touch him!" If it had been earlier in the day, people would be in the park, but this late at night, not even a dog walker was out.**

"**They have kids." John laughed which angered the two men more. Blaine wanted to murder those men. He wanted to grab his husband and run. Watching the tears flow from Kurt's eyes broke his heart. There was nothing he could do about it.**

"**Pl-please." Blaine cried. Kurt slumped to the ground. He was stunned and felt like vomiting. He reached out for Blaine but the tanned man grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him out of the light of the street lamp. "Kurt!"**

"**Run." Was all he could hear his husband say as Blaine watched in horror as the men started to kick him in the stomach and the face. When he saw the blood trickle from Kurt's nose, anger boiled in him. He managed to wiggle enough to grab John's foot and knock him to the ground.**

"**Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he jumped to his feet. He was so focused on his husband, he didn't notice John get up as well. The two men turned to him with a smile that scared him. They advanced on Blaine. He stared at his husband. Kurt wasn't moving. The two men grabbed Blaine by his arms. "Kurt!"**

"**We asked you two to leave." John Stamos walked in front of Blaine. There was something shiny in his hand. Blaine tried to focus but the world around him seemed so distant. He looked at Kurt and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Did the pocket watch break was all Blaine could think of in that moment. He looked down and finally saw what was in the man's hand.**

"**What…" Blaine whispered looking at him confused. "Why?"**

"**You should have just listened." He said plunging a knife deep into Blaine's stomach for a second time. Pain flooded Blaine's body as he was dropped onto the ground. He could hear the men running away. Blaine put his hand on his stomach and saw the blood. There was so much blood. His entire body shook as he crawled over to Kurt.**

"**Babe?" He whispered. Blood poured from Kurt's nose an mouth. Blaine let go of his own wound and tried to pull Kurt closer to him, but the pain and loss of blood over took him and he passed out.**


	45. Tangerines

**August 11th****, 2024 **

**Blaine groaned as he felt movement beneath him. He grunted louder when he came to a forced stop. He slowly opened his hazel eyes. Everything was a blur. He saw lights. All he could see were the lights for a moment. He moaned trying to get up, but he was pushed back down.**

"**Kkkk…" He groaned.**

"**Mr. Anderson, can you hear me?" Someone asked. They sounded like they were so far away. Everything started to get a little less blurry. He tried to get up again, but the pain was so intense. He was so cold, "Do you know your blood type, Mr. Anderson?"**

"**A….Pos…" Blaine mumbled lifting up his arm. There was an IV in it. Why would someone want to know his blood type? That couldn't be a good sign. He blinked again as he saw machines around him. He was at the hospital. Someone had been out in the park late at night after all. Someone leaned over and flashed a bright light in his eye.**

"**Do you remember what happened?" She asked. What had happened? Blaine blinked thinking about it. He and Kurt had dinner. They exchanged gifts. Then…He remembered Kurt screaming. That horrible scream. Kurt. Where was Kurt? Ignoring the pain, Blaine sat up and ripped his IV out. A nurse grabbed his hand to stop the bleeding.**

"**Kurt!" He cried.**

"**The OR is ready." A nurse came into the room.**

"**Mr. Anderson is that the man you were with? He has no identification on him." The doctor said getting Blaine to lay back down.**

"**My husband. Kurt." Blaine began to cry softly. The doctor put her hand on his shoulder.**

"**We have to take you have to surgery, Mr. Anderson. The knife punctured your spleen." She informed him, "You lost a lot of blood. You're running on adrenalin right now."**

"**Please help him." Blaine cried, "Lima, OH….My f-father in law….Burt Hummel. Please call him." **

"**Find a phone number for Burt Hummel in Lima, OH." The doctor smiled weakly as they put up the guard rails on Blaine's bed. **

"**Where's my husband?" He sobbed.**

"**We need to get you to surgery ten minutes ago." Blaine closed his eyes as he felt the gurney move once again. Why won't they tell him where Kurt is? Something was wrong. He just knew it. **

* * *

**Blaine grunted as he opened his eyes. He was in a private room. He touched his stomach and it was sore to the touch. Blaine looked over and saw Burt asleep in a chair. He was sad for a split second that it wasn't his father there, but Burt was more of a dad than his own father was.**

"**Dad?" Blaine croaked out. He coughed. He throat was sore. Burt opened his eyes and smiled.**

"**Hey, Buddy." He leaned over and brushed Blaine's curls off of his forehead, "How are you feeling?"**

"**Thirsty." He said easing himself up. "Where's Kurt?"**

"**He's in another room." Burt said, "Carole has the kids. Hopefully we can get you boys transferred closer to home, but I believe the police would like to talk to you first." Blaine shook his head as a police officer walked in.**

"**I don't want to talk to them. I want to see Kurt." Blaine said.**

"**In due time…" Burt sighed. Blaine stared at his father-in-law. He knew him too well. He knew he had been crying.**

"**How bad is it, Dad?" Blaine whispered to him. Burt shot the cop a look and the cop left with a sigh. He leaned forward and scrubbed his hands over his face, "Dad?"**

"**It was pretty bad." Burt said, "He had three broken ribs, which punctured his lungs. He had to have emergency surgery like you because there was a tear in his stomach I guess. Um…He's on a ventilator right now. They're mostly concerned with his brain. There um…there had been some slight bleeding. They had to shave some of his hair." Burt laughed nervously, "He's going to hate that." Blaine stared at him. His chest felt tight.**

"**Is he going to wake up?" Blaine whispered. Burt shrugged.**

"**They don't know." He said.**

"**I think…I think I'm going to be sick." Blaine covered his mouth and started to gag. Burt grabbed the nearest wastebasket and handed it to Blaine. Last nights dinner didn't taste as good coming up as they did going down.**

"**It'll be okay, Blaine." Burt said rubbing his back.**

"**Those assholes." Blaine began to cry even though with every breath his abdomen hurt.**

"**You were so lucky, Blaine." Burt said. Blaine shook his head. He wanted to scream.**

"**I couldn't do anything. H-he had me pinned. I watched…I had to watch." Blaine sobbed, "He cried for me and I had to watch them do this to him. I couldn't help him. I tr-tried." Burt sat down on the bed next to him. Blaine sobbed into his father-in-law's shoulder.**

"**We need to get you strong. Eliza and Tommy need you." Burt told him as he rubbed his back, "You need to rest." Blaine shook his head.**

"**I have to see him, Dad. Take me to him." He said.**

"**No. You need to rest." Burt said, "You don't want to see what he looks like right now." Blaine pulled away. His hazel eyes pleading with him.**

"**He's my husband. You'd want to be there for Carole." He said. Burt sighed looking back at the door.**

"**All right. Let me go talk with the doctor and see what she says." He slid off the bed and left Blaine alone to stew in his own thoughts. If he had been a little stronger….he still would have gotten the shit kicked out of him. It wouldn't have matter if he and Kurt had muscles. Two against three would never won. Burt came back in with the doctor and a wheel chair.**

"**I'm Dr. Sheehan. I hear you want to go make a visit." She said. Blaine nodded.**

"**I have to see him." He said.**

"**You had surgery seven hours ago." She informed him.**

"**I don't care. I want to be with my husband." Blaine said. She nodded as she put the brakes on. **

"**All right. Just take it easy." Burt and Dr. Sheehan helped Blaine swing his legs over the side of the bed.**

"**Shit." Blaine grunted. He would endure this pain. He had to.**

"**On the count of three." She said, "One….two…three." Blaine let out a yelp as he stood up and eased down into the wheelchair, "You okay?" Blaine wanted to start crying again.**

"**I'm fine." He lied. The doctor wheeled him out of the room. Every movement was painful.**

"**Blaine, He doesn't look like your husband." She told him, "He's on a ventilator. His face is swollen. You won't recognize him."**

"**I will." Blaine sat up straight to show them how strong he was. Burt sighed shaking his head. **

"**We're here." The doctor wheeled Blaine into the room towards the bed. Blaine stared at the bed, stared at the body laying there. The person's face was swollen. It's eyes were the size of tangerines. Blaine had never seen that shade of purple before. A tube was going from this things mouth. "He has fourteen stitches at his hair line. It shouldn't scar." Blaine stared at the bandages wrapped around the skull.**

**This couldn't be Kurt. They had made a mistake. The doctor ushered Burt out of the room to give him privacy. Blaine stared at the mashed up face. No, this wasn't him. Blaine looked down at his left hand. The hand was thin and certainly not of someone who was a steel worker or worked in his father's garage. Blaine picked the hand up and stared at the wedding band. Kurt's wedding band. Blaine's lip quivered.**

"**Oh my god." he whispered. He couldn't be strong anymore. Blaine started to sob into Kurt's hand. "I'm s-so sorry, B-baby. I couldn't protect you. I tr-tried. It's all my f-fault. I should b-be that b-bed. Not you."**

**Blaine kissed Kurt's palm ever so slightly. He felt the muscles move beneath his lips. He looked up at his husband. He wouldn't be able to tell if Kurt's eyes were open or not.**

"**Baby, can you hear me?" He asked. Blaine wished he could jump up and give him a kiss on all his hurts on his face. Kurt's hand twitched. Blaine began to cry again, but this time out of happiness.**

"**Oh Baby, please stay strong. I don't know what I would do with out you. I need you. I need you to live. I cant breath without you." Blaine pleaded with Kurt to be strong. That was part of his soul laying in that bed. Blaine wouldn't be able to continue with out Kurt. He prayed Kurt would be out of this horrible hospital soon.**


	46. new beginings

**August 18th****, 2024 **

**Seriously, Why couldn't he just get a break? Finn really hoped 2025 would be a better year than 2024. When he got the phone call that his brothers had been hurt, he wanted to get right on a plane to be at their side. But then he turned and saw Rachel. She couldn't be left alone. He had to be her support system. That was his job during all of this.**

**It seemed that every day her stomach would grow a little more. Finn found himself staring at the baby bump a lot. Today she was eighteen weeks pregnant and somehow that calmed Finn. Patrick died at seventeen weeks. This baby was already older.**

"**Love you too." Finn breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone, "Good news."**

"**I could use some." Rachel said sliding her shoes on.**

"**Kurt is finally being transferred to Lima. He's off the vent and his stitches are out." Finn grinned.**

"**Oh! That's wonderful!" Rachel clapped her hands, "I'll make up a play list I think he'll like. I'm sure he's dying for real music." Finn shook his head as he watched Rachel pull herself up.**

"**You look beautiful today." He said. Rachel almost burst out in tears. Her hormones were strange midway through her pregnancy.**

"**Thanks." She said picking up her purse. Finn arched his eyebrow, "Please tell me you didn't forget what today was…."**

"**Um…What?" Finn swallowed. After what had happened to Kurt and Blaine, he has had his mind pretty much preoccupied. Did he promise Rachel he would tell his family about the baby today? He dreaded that moment.**

"**We're supposed to go to the doctors to find out the sex and then see your mother. Finn, we've been talking about this for a week." Rachel put her hand on her hip. Finn closed his eyes. She was right…They had been discussing this. Things with his brother had distracted him.**

"**No. Yea, I remember." Finn said getting up, "I'm sorry, I'm out of it." Rachel wanted to reach over and stroke his cheek. She wanted to hold him, but she wasn't sure where their boundaries were yet.**

"**It's okay. I can go by myself if you wish." She said with a sighed. Finn shook his head grabbing his car keys.**

"**I told you, I will be here every step of the way. That's my child and I will be there to find out the sex. Enough said." He said opening the door for her. She couldn't help but to smile as she left the apartment. As much as Finn was trying to fight it, she could tell he was starting to fall for this baby.**

**They drove to the doctor's office in silence. Both were thinking about the other. Rachel didn't have any fantasies of Finn sweeping her off of her feet any time soon. She fantasized about him holding her hand during labor. Changing diapers. Being a great Dad.**

"**um, Are you coming?" Finn was standing beside her window. Rachel blinked and nodded. She was so deep in thought she never noticed they had arrived. Finn helped her out of the car and they walked into the office.**

"**Rachel! Come on in!" Dr. Breslin waved her in, "How are you feeling?"**

"**I seem to have gotten my energy back. I don't think our apartment has ever been this clean before." Rachel laughed pushing her dark hair off of her "Oh, this is Finn. The dad!"**

"**Hey…" Finn smiled weakly.**

"**So, are the two of you ready?" Dr. Breslin asked, "What are you hoping for?"**

"**Girl." They both said. Dr. Breslin laughed as she helped Rachel onto the table.**

"**All right, first we're going to make sure everything is growing correctly. We're going to save the best for last." She said exposing Rachel's stomach. Finn stared at it. It was beautiful. His child was in there. He watched at the doctor prepped her. "Ready?"**

"**Oh yes!" Rachel took in a breath as Finn took her hand. His heart pounded as he watched the doctor begin the ultrasound. It took him a moment to remember what an ultrasound looked like, but he recognized that that was his child.**

"**There's it's hand." Dr. Breslin said taking a picture.**

"**It's going to be a star." Rachel laughed watching the tiny hand move back and forth. She couldn't help the tears form in her eyes.**

"**What's the red stuff?" Finn asked.**

"**I'm checking it's veins. Making sure everything is growing properly." She said taking a few pictures.**

"**Is everything okay?" Finn asked. Dr. Breslin nodded.**

"**So far so good." She said measuring the head and moving down the spine. "Nice long legs and big feet."**

"**Like me." Finn smiled brightly. Rachel couldn't help but to laugh at that. At this very moment, she forgot about her past. She just thought about how happy she really was.**

"**Are the two of you really sure you would like to know the sex?" Dr. Breslin asked. Rachel looked at Finn. She had to know. She had to plan. She had to pick a name. She had to get clothes. Finn nodded.**

"**please tell us." He said. Finn's heart felt like it was going to beat from his chest. He didn't get to experience this with Quinn. Nothing like this.**

"**All right. You're having a…." Dr. Breslin looked closely at the screen, "Boy." The air went out of Finn's lungs. Rachel looked at him panicked.**

"**Are you sure?" Rachel asked.**

"**I'm about 85% sure it's a boy." Dr. Breslin said wiping off Rachel's stomach.**

"**Its not a girl?" Rachel began to cry. "It had to be a girl! It was supposed to be a girl." Finn came back to reality and looked down at Rachel with a large grin on his face.**

"**We're having a boy." He said. Rachel opened her eyes.**

"**You're happy?" She asked.**

"**Of course." Finn leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Rachel's lips. He didn't think he would be able to handle a boy, but he was wrong. He was excited for the baby now.**

* * *

**Finn's heart beat rapidly as they walked up the walk way to his parents house. Burt was still in New York so he wouldn't have to see the look on his face. Finn knocked on the door and gulped. The door opened up and Eliza stood there.**

"**FINN!" She squealed jumping into his arms. Her little arms hugged him tightly. Eliza looked at Rachel and frowned, "Who are you? Where's auntie?"**

"**Remember, me and auntie live in separate houses now, so I don't know." Finn said. He hated when she asked that. "This is my friend, Rachel."**

"**Hi." Rachel smiled as Eliza jumped down and ran into the house. Finn lead them in to the kitchen where his mother was cooing over Thomas in his bouncer seat. The baby was Squealing.**

"**Hi, ma." Finn said.**

"**Finn!" Carole gave her son a hug. "Rachel? Oh wow, it's been a very long time." She gave Rachel a polite quick hug.**

"**Hello, Mrs. Hummel." Rachel smiled. Carole looked at her stomach.**

"**Oh how exciting. When are you due?" She asked.**

"**January 19****th****." Rachel told her looking at Finn.**

"**Sit. I'm making tea." Carole ushered them to the table. Rachel looked at Thomas and smiled. The baby grabbed Rachel's finger and began to gnaw on it. "How long are you in Lima for Rachel? Things are kind of crazy right now. The boys will be coming back soon, but Kurt will be staying in the hospital for awhile still I believe."**

"**Oh I'm in Lima for good." Rachel smiled.**

"**Oh that's wonderful. Your fathers must be excited." Carole said. My fathers don't know I'm here.**

"**They're thrilled." Rachel lied giving Finn a look. He cleared his throat.**

"**Mom, I'm um….actually need to talk to you about something." He told her. Carole looked at her son. She could tell something was up. "It's something serious."**

"**Of course it is." Carole put down mugs of tea in front of everyone, She looked at Rachel and then Finn. She saw the nervousness on both of her faces. She didn't need her son to tell her why she was here. "Oh Finn…"**

"**I'm sorry, Ma." He said. He wanted to burst out in tears. Carole looked at Rachel.**

"**Tell me this wasn't the reason you and Quinn broke up." She told to her son.**

"**It wasn't. I mean…I was going to file the papers anyway, but…Shit." Finn groaned, "We slipped up is all."**

"**I see…" Carole sighed.**

"**Mrs. Hummel, I'm so sorry." Rachel whispered.**

"**Sorry? You didn't break up their marriage." Carole said trying to not sound too disappointed.**

"**No. I did." Finn sighed. Carole narrowed her eyes.**

"**Now I did not say that, Finn. I'm just…shocked." She said, "Happy though."**

"**Happy?" Finn cocked his eyebrow.**

"**Of course." She rolled her eyes, "We've been through a lot, Rachel, so you have to understand if some are a little cold. This year has been pretty bad, but we need a light at the end of the tunnel. How is the baby doing? We can't handle another loss."**

"**He's wonderful. The doctor said he's growing on target. We got some wonderful ultrasound photos." Rachel pulled out a few photos out of her pocketbook. She had found her in. "Here's my fav. It's him waving at us."**

"**Him?" Carole looked at Finn. **

"**it's going to be a boy." He said.**

"**How are you feeling about that?" She asked him.**

"**Excited." Finn said taking Rachel's hand. Her heart skipped a beat. "Are you okay with this, Ma?"**

"**You're giving me another grandson. Thank you." Carole whispered. Finn brought Rachel's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Maybe it was finally his turn for things to turn out right.**


	47. Homecoming

**August 21****st****, 2024 **

**Blaine picked out a bouquet of daisies from the hospital's gift shop. Today was a very important day for the Anderson family. Kurt was coming home. His heart beat rapidly at the thought. Kurt's recovery had been slow at first but this last week, things had improved greatly. The swelling had gone down to almost nothing although the bruising was still there in a yellowy form. **

"**knock knock knock." Blaine came into his husband's room and form when he saw Kurt laying in bed crying with a mirror on his lap, "Baby? What's wrong?" Blaine rushed over to his husband and took his hand that wasn't attached to a cast.**

"**Look at me!" Kurt said, "I'm going to frighten our children."**

"**You're not going to frighten the kids." Blaine said kissing his knuckles.**

"**Well, I frighten me. Did you give them permission to shave my hair? Why didn't you tell me they shaved my hair?" Kurt asked him.**

"**Because I knew you'd react like this. Who gave you a mirror?" Blaine sighed.**

"**A nurse." Kurt lifted up the mirror again, "When you sleep tonight, I will shave your curls right off your head." Blaine couldn't help but to chuckle. "Don't laugh. I will. I can't look like the only freak."**

"**Do you want me to shave some of my hair off too?" he asked.**

"**Yes." Kurt said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.**

"**Fine." Blaine walked to the bathroom. Kurt's eyes widened.**

"**What are you doing?" Kurt said.**

"**Shaving a spot of hair off of my head." Blaine grabbed Kurt's razor and turned the water on. Kurt tried to jump up but his stiff body didn't allow him to. He slowly pulled himself up.**

"**Are you crazy?" Kurt asked as Blaine took a razor to his hair and shaved off a good portion of his curls, "You're crazy."**

"**Crazy in love." Blaine said shaking his hair out, "Now you don't look weird." **

"**Mr. Anderson, you ready to go home?" An orderly came in with a wheelchair.**

"**Yes." Kurt walked out of the bathroom, "Hon, can you grab my bags?"**

"**Yes, Sir." Blaine said picking up the bags. He was so excited to have his husband home. Blaine and the orderly helped Kurt into the car. Kurt's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He was nervous and excited to see his children. He hoped his bruises didn't frighten Eliza. He had forbid Blaine in bringing her to visit. He dint want her to see him the way he was. They drove in silence until Blaine pulled onto their street. "Just so you know the family is all there to greet you and Rachel."**

"**Rachel…" Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about the whole Rachel situation yet. "I'm sure Quinn isn't there right?"**

"**She's not." Blaine glanced at Kurt who sighed. "I've been having a good time with Rachel. We baked your welcome home cake."**

"**You don't have to sell Rachel to me." Kurt chuckled as he pulled into the driveway. "I've known her since freshman year of high school. I miss her."**

"**Good." He said parking the car. People came running out of the brownstone.**

"**Welcome home!" Burt said in almost a squeal.**

"**Daddy!" Eliza came running and stopped when she saw Kurt. "Oh I missed you!" Kurt ignored his cast and scooped his daughter up.**

"**I've missed you too." Kurt planted kisses all over her face. "Where's your brother?"**

"**Asleep in the living room." Kurt carefully put her down. Finn embraced his brother.**

"**Let's get you inside. There's tons of food that actually has more flavor than that hospital crap you've been eating. You've lost too much weight." Finn said leading his brother inside. His living room was filled with balloons and streamers. They were pink and purple. His daughter must have picked them out.**

"**Hey, Kurt." Rachel stood in the kitchen doorway shaking Thomas' bottle. He looked at her belly and smiled. She looked nervous.**

"**You look amazing." He embraced her, feeling the baby move beneath him. "it's a boy Blaine tells me." Rachel nodded feeling like she was home in Kurt's arms.**

"**I want to name him something Broadway, but Finn is thinking sports." She said pulling away.**

"**I'll work on him." Kurt said as he sat down on the couch near his son's playpen. His son looked so sweet. He had missed him so much. Kurt looked around his living room and watched his family laugh with excitement. He watched them talk as they ate. The noise level was something he hadn't heard in awhile. It took forty-five minutes until someone turned and looked at him.**

"**Baby, you okay?" Blaine sat down handing him some fruit punch.**

"**I'm just tired." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder.**

"**Do you want me to kick everyone out?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled as he closed his eyes.**

"**Let them enjoy themselves. We'll relax tonight."**

**Everyone stayed for about two hours. It was Carole who realized how tired Kurt looked and ushered everyone out. He was very thankful. Now he pulled a sheet over Eliza as she snuggled into bed.**

"**I'm glad to have you back, Daddy." She said. He sat on her bedside.**

"**I'm glad to be back. I've missed you so much, Ladybug." Kurt leaned down and kissed her softly. Eliza's little hand reached out and touched his bruised face.**

"**Was the bad man very big?" She asked.**

"**There was three bad men." Kurt said as his daughter sighed.**

"**Why do people hit you?" Eliza frowned. Kurt had to choose his words carefully. She was just a young child.**

"**I think they were angry and sad men. They didn't like when I kissed daddy, I guess." He told her. Eliza rolled her eyes.**

"**But you love daddy. You need to kiss him." She said. A large smile spread across Kurt's face.**

"**Of course. I need to kiss you too because I love you." He said. Eliza giggled and then got very serious again.**

"**Daddy's boo boo isn't bad like yours." She said, "I'm never going to be a bad girl."**

"**Of course you won't be, Ladybug. You're a perfect little girl who is going to sleep all night and not get up until nine am." Kurt said switching off her bedside table. "Good night."**

"**Good night, Daddy." Kurt walked down the hallway into his bedroom. He stood in the doorway watching his husband read in bed shitless. Kurt stared at the healing scar on his stomach and sighed. He crawled into bed and placed a tender kiss on the scar. Blaine closed his book and smiled.**

"**Hey there." he said. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's stomach and sighed.**

"**They scarred you." He told her.**

"**They did." Blaine stroked his husband's head.**

"**I'm sorry I brought us to New York." Kurt sighed.**

"**Why? I had a wonderful time. The ending wasn't so much fun, but I enjoyed the rest of it." Blaine said.**

"**Me too." Kurt sighed. They laid there for a moment in silence, trying not to think about that night, but their minds naturally went there. Blaine's eyes opened when he felt tears falling onto his stomach.**

"**Baby? Are you crying?" Blaine looked down.**

"**No." Kurt sniffled.**

"**Sure you are." Blaine made Kurt sit up and face him, "I don't like seeing you cry. Please tell me what's wrong." Kurt wiped his eyes and leaned against the pillows.**

"**I just don't understand why they did it." He said. Blaine sighed.**

"**People are sick. People are sad and can't stomach seeing people happy." Blaine said as Kurt stroked the scar.**

"**I…It angers me. It's fucking 2024. You'd think people would be better than this." He said. It made him so mad.**

"**Baby, there will always be people who don't accept us for who we are. We just need to be amazing people. And raise those two kids the best we know how. Maybe they will make a change out there." Blaine said pulling Kurt up into a tender kiss. His kisses always made Kurt feel better, "I've missed having you sleep my me every night."**

"**I've missed your tender touches." Kurt whispered.**

"**There'll be plenty more of that. Lay back, You're still healing." Blaine smiled as he got up on his knees hover over his husband, "I love you more than anything else I've ever experienced in love." Still after all these year, Blaine still knew the right things to say. He knew that would never change, but it'd never cease to amaze him.**


	48. OOOPPS!

September 4th, 2024

A full week in the lab wasn't good for anyone. He was beginning to forget what his wife and children looked like. But Artie and Natalie had achieved so much. Their mouse was still alive and walking around. Their paralyzed mouse was walking around. He wasn't sick at all. Maybe this was just the breakthrough they needed.

"Okay, I have to go." Natalie scrubbed her hands over her face. She yawned as she stood up, "If Santana sends me one more sad text message I'm going to scream."

"So, things are going well, I take it." Artie said pushing back from his desk. Natalie's pale skin pinked a little.

"Very well." She said hanging her lab coat up, "You need to go home too, Mr. Abrams. I'm sure you'll get lucky." Artie laughed. "See you on Monday."

"Bye, Nat." Artie watched Natalie leave and turned to the cage. It was amazing he was walking around. He didn't seem to have any troubles learning to walk. He wheeled himself to the cage and just stage for a full five minutes. He was enchanted by the spectacle. He wondered when he could test on humans "In a very long time."

Artie looked at the photo hanging on the wall of their lab. It was Brittany and the children standing by the pool taken a few months ago. They looked so happy. He didn't understand why. They didn't go camping or to Disney World. They stayed near Lima most of the time. Why? Because Artie didn't want to burden them. He didn't want Brittany to feel obligated to help him if he needed it. He knew they all loved him, but he couldn't help to think how their lives would be if he could walk.

Who was going to walk Sophia down the aisle when she was older? Who was going to run laps with Brody when he was training for the Olympics? What if someone grabbed Tate and Artie had to chase them through sand and quick sand? Artie sighed deeply shaking his head.

"I'm being ridiculous." Artie took his name badge off and grabbed his car keys. His eyes went to their fridge. He had put a syringe in there full of their serum. Scientists experimented on themselves sometimes. Artie licked his lips and wheeled to the refrigerator. Artie's hands shook as he took the syringe out. What harm could it really do? Someone had to make a big step, hopefully a real step.

"Just suck it up and do it." Artie took the cap off and stuck his leg. He injected himself with the orange liquid and tossed the needle in the biohazard bin. What did he just do? "I'm a fucking idiot."

Artie sat in the van staring at the house. The children would be asleep, but Brittany would be up. He put his hand on his leg. There was nothing. No twinge of pain. No random muscle movement. He sighed as his ramp extended and he wheeled out of the van and into his house.

"Artie?" Brittany emerged from the kitchen with a large smile upon her face. "You're home!" She squealed and threw herself at him. Artie wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered. Brittany planted kisses all over his face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I really hate when you're at work for so long." She said settling onto his lap to be closer to him, "The kids missed you so much. How was work?"

"We have a walking mouse, but you know….I won't get my hopes up." He said. Brittany squeezed him again.

"But that's awesome! That's a great step!" She said, "I wish I could do something like that."

"You do better than that all the time." Artie said wheeling them into the bedroom. Brittany crawled off and began to take the pillows off the bed. He watched her, but suddenly began to not feel so well. His vision was starting to go blurry.

"We need to start planning Leyla's birthday." She said turning down the blankets.

"I…." Artie's stomach lurched and his dinner sprayed all over their hope chest.

"Oh my god, Artie!" Brittany ran over to him and felt his forehead, "Oh my god, you're burning up and sweaty."

"I messed the hope chest." He mumbled. Brittany walked to the bathroom and grabbed their thermometer.

"I'll clean it. Don't worry about it." She came back out and put the thermometer under her husband's tongue. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt, taking mommy mode full on. "You have a temperature of 103, Artie!" Brittany helped Artie in bed and put the sheets on him. He began to shiver.

"Cold." He whispered. It hit him so quickly and so hard. He felt like a truck had hit him.

"Have you been feeling ill this week?" Brittany asked pushing his wet hair off of his face.

"No." He mumbled.

"We need to get this fever down." Brittany said.

"Call…" Artie shivered. Brittany stared at him.

"Call? Call who? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" She asked. Artie shook his head.

"Natalie. I took it." He mumbled. It hit Brittany with what he was trying to say. She sighed as she grabbed their phone.

"Hey, Santana. I need to talk with Nat. Thanks." Brittany sat on the edge of the bed tapping her foot. "Hey, its Britt…Yeah, thanks. Look Artie is home and he got sick all of a sudden. Vomiting, sweating, and his temp is 103…I know, but he told me to call you because he said he took something…I know….You can? Okay, just get here fast." Brittany hung up the phone and looked at her husband. She recognized the look on his face and she grabbed their trash bucket in time for him to vomit in it.

"I'm sorry." Artie mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Hon." She said, "Natalie said I can't give you any water." He nodded as he shifted in bed. Brittany sat on the bed rubbing her husband's back for the next half hour until Natalie arrived.

"Hey, Guys." Natalie walked over to the bed putting a bag down, "You look like shit, Artie."

"Feel like it." He smiled weakly as she took a syringe out of the bag.

"And you're a complete idiot." She said pulling the sheet back. "You're going to feel like you have a Charlie horse in your arm for a while but within the hour, these effects should be wearing off and then you would have learned a lesson."

"Learned." Artie mumbled. Brittany took this opportunity to start cleaning up their bedroom.

"Honestly, Britt, he should be fine. He'll probably feel a little hung over in the morning." She said getting up off the bed.

"I really appreciate you coming over so quickly." She said, "He's an idiot."

"A big idiot." Natalie agreed.

September 5th, 2024

Arties head was pounding before he even opened his eyes. His mouth was dry as he sat up. He groaned as pulled himself out of bed. He could hear his family in the kitchen. He wheeled in watching his family sitting at the table eating.

"Hi, Daddy." Sophia smiled as she stuffed pancakes into her mouth. Artie wheeled to the table.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Kids, I have a very important question." Brittany said cutting up another pancake for Brody. "What would happen if Daddy could walk and not have a wheel chair?" Artie stared at her.

"Ugh." Tate frowned, "That'd be pretty stupid."

"Yea," Leyla said, "I like riding your wheels."

"You wouldn't be my daddy if you weren't in your chair." Sophia looked so serious. Brittany looked at Artie.

"See? We love you this way so stop being stupid." She said, "What you did yesterday was the most irresponsible thing you've ever done. Something serious could have happened. What if Natalie wasn't home?" Artie sighed.

"I know. I had a weak moment. I just want this to work." He explained.

"And it will but let it go through the proper channels. There's sometimes a reason why medication takes so long to come to life." Brittany said. Artie nodded. She was completely right. Last night could have been a lot worse. He could have accidently killed himself.


End file.
